Black Friday
by Foxygirl92
Summary: Dotty and their family deal with tragedy. Dom must help Letty through the hardest time in her life when she is least likely to allow anyone in.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hey peeps! Long time no read. I've wanted to try my hand at a tragedy. With the help of Karikocha, I was able to come up with this idea in my dotty universe. This will be a short multi-chapter fic. This first chapter is very spanish heavy, but those to come will not be. I'm still playing with a few ideas so I would love some genuine and constructive feedback. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Music blasted through the Toretto household as the clan prepared for their annual festivities. Letty and Dom found themselves congregating in the kitchen, while their children raced to clean their enormous home in preparation for the number of guests that would arrive that night. "Well it's that time of the year again." Letty said as she slaved over a hot stove as her husband came up from behind her placing a small kiss at the nape of her neck.

"Sometimes I think this Holiday is more intense than Christmas and New Years." Dom commented as he attempted to pick at the food his wife was prepping before she smacked his hand away.

"Yes, because it's all about food, and you know this family loves to eat."

"Food you won't let me eat; not to mention I made my fair share of food last night…"Dominic complained playfully.

"Dominic I'm about to kick you out of this kitchen." His wife warned giving him a small tap on the shoulder. She was in no mood to play games. There was too much that had to be done.

"It's gonna happen when your mother gets here regardless."

"She needs to hurry up and get here because I am not doing this by myself." Letty told him with great frustration. The amount of stress that lay on her shoulders could only be caused by her children; or more often so, her mother. They all had a way of getting under her skin, and then redeeming themselves after.

"So I'm not helping you prep? I'm not making sure things don't burn?" Dom jabbed in amusement as Letty's forehead began to wrinkle with irritation.

"Don't start. We have at least forty people coming over tonight. I'm one person. This meal cannot go wrong."

"I told you we should have gotten a caterer. Baby I don't know why you let this happen every year. You don't even like to cook that much."

"It's thanksgiving! That would be wrong." Letty had grown a knack for the kitchen over the years, and no one was more surprised than she. Her children brought out sides to her that she herself did not know existed until she laid eyes on her first. They heard the doorbell ring. Dominic went to open the door for his mother-in-law knowing fully well World War Three was about to start in his living room.

"Buenas! Buenas!" _ **(Hello! Hello!)**_ she sang as she made her way in.

"Hola Ana como estas?" **(Hello Ana, How are you?)** Dom greeted giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ay de lo mejor querido." **(The most well; thank you my love.)**

"Buena hora que llegas Mami!" **(Well look who just showed up.)** Letty went to scold her mother.

"Mirame mija." **(Look at me honey.)** Ana said gesturing to her ensemble with her hair newly pressed and nails freshly coated. "Tu crés que esto no coje tiempo?" **(You don't think this takes time to put together?)**

"Y yo? Tu no crés que yo no me quiero arreglar? No he podido porque llegaste trés horas tarde!" **(You think you're the only one who wants to get ready? I haven't been able to because you're three hours late.)**

"Ay relajate tus tías traen comida, tus primas traen comida, y Lute va traer lo que prepare anoche. Dejate del can." **(You need to chill out. Your aunt is bringing food, your cousins are bringing food, Lute is bringing what I made last night. What's the worry?)**

"Tu me haces estos todos los años! Porque eres tan desconsiderada?" **(You do this to me every year! Why are you so inconsiderate?)**

"Yo desconsiderada? Si yo fuese tan desconsiderada entonces no hubiera cordínado todo esto! Quien llamó a los familiares? Quien te consiguo los ingredientes? Eso fui yo!" **(Inconsiderate? Me? If I were inconsiderate then I wouldn't have coordinated this whole thing.)**

"Tu cordinaste?!" **(You coordinated?)** Letty yelled out appalled. "Todo esto hecido yo!" **(I've done everything!)**

"Ladies come on now. This is a time to give thanks and enjoy each other's company. Lets not fight today."

"Bueno dile a tu esposa que se calme." **(Well then tell your wife to calm down.)** Ana told him before turning to her daughter. "Fijate mija por ahi viene las arugas. No te quedes como tu tía Amparo." **(Becareful darling. Wrinkles aren't too far away. You wouldn't want to end up like your aunt Amparo."**

"No quieres desír como tu? Ya casi vas para sesenta. El papel de la joven ya no te queda." **(Don't you mean like you? You're almost sixty. You're not fooling anyone.)**

"Mira aquí desgraciadita, yo no te tengo que ayudar. No me busques porque me vas encontrar." **(Listen here you little brat. I don't have to help you so don't push me because you may not like the result.)**

"Urg!" Letty stormed away as her mother nonchalantly made herself comfortable in her home. Ana went off to greet her grandchildren and distracted them from their duties much to Letty's dismay.

"Ay mira que grande esta Eli. **(Look how big Eli is!)** You look like Alexus." She said with her heavy accent as she caressed the young boy's round face. "Mira lo que Mamá te trajo." **(Look at what I brought you.)**

"Candy!" The young boy cheered. "Do you have chips?"

"His name is Axel Ana, and I think he's getting to old for the candy." Dom corrected.

"Eso no fue lo que dije?" **(Isn't that what I said?)**

"No"

"Bueno casi sale." **(Well, it's close enough.)** Ana shrugged and turned her attention back to her grandson. "Como se dice?" **(What do you say?)**

"Thank you." The young boy answered.

"Y en español?" She asked. The boy thought hard before answering.

"Gracias?"

"Asi mismo." **(That's right.)** Ana smiled as she got up and stood tall. "No se flojen con ese. La culutra no se puede perder." **(You can't slip with that one. You wouldn't want him losing his culture. )**

"No se preocupe." **(Don't worry about it.)** Dom told her with a smile.

"Dejame ir ayudar a mi hija antes que le de un infarto." **(I should go help my daughter before she has a heart attack)** She said causally as she made her way back downstairs causing Dom to shake his head and snicker.

"Ya llegué como ordenaste." **(I'm here like you ordered.)** Ana announced as she pranced into the kitchen in search of her apron.

"Si, hace media hora." **(Yeah a half hour ago)** Letty said rolling her eyes.

"Yo no soy mal educada. Cuando uno llega a un lugar tiene que saludar mija. No somos salvajes." **(I'm not poor mannered. It's important to greet those who you come to see. We can't all be savages.)**

"Terminaste? Sabes, ay que cocinar." **(Are you done? There is cooking to be done.)**

"Déjame cambiar la música. Bueno cámbiala tu. Yo no se manejar estos teléfonos. Pon me a Celia Cruz o Hector Lavoe. Algo bueno, no esa porquería que no se entiende." **(I want to change the music. This is crap and you can barely understand it. Well you can change it. You know that I don't know how to work those things.)** Letty glared at her mother as moseyed around the kitchen.

"I can't stand you right now." She muttered and changed up the music from her phone.

"Si esa es. Súbelo!" **(Yes that's right! Turn it up!)** Ana said clapping her hands as the Caribbean rhythms made their way out of the speakers. "Bueno a lo que vinimos." **(Okay now we can get started.)** Letty rolled her eyes, but Ana soon got to work. She took over the turkey and Pernil which were the night's main attraction. Letty worked on the rice and pasta. Dom had been in charge of creating the perfect Italian tomato sauce the night before. It seemed like they were making headway. Letty had completely forgotten how angry she had been just an hour before. When she was not picking at her daughter's every nerve, Ana was a pretty enjoyable person to be around. Letty's daughter, Mazda, even joined in, and she helped make the pastelitos and some of the deserts.

"Tu vez mija, esto es música. Mira canta conmigo." **(You see Darling? This is real music. Sing with me!)** Ana told her granddaughter. "La , la, la, la, la, la, la, la!"

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!" Mazda sang along.

"Here we go." Letty said shaking her head.

"Y se baila asi" **(And you dance it like this…)** Ana said showing off her salsa steps causing the young girl to laugh.

"Mama's so crazy." Mazda giggled.

"You're just realizing this? Just wait for the liquor to start flowing."

"Crazy ni que crazy! Yo soy alegre." **(Crazy! I'm not crazy. I'm happy.)** " _Que cante mi gente!_ " She continued to dance and sing, beckoning the teenager to join her. "Mira tu tiene sangre Cubano, Boriqua, y Dominicano tienes que saber como bailar esto." **(Listen you have Cuban, Dominican, and Puertorican blood in you. You need to learn how to dance this.)** Mazda attempted to follow along as the older woman grabbed her, and not soon after Dominic made his way into the kitchen.

"It's a full blown party in here."

"Mama is teaching me Salsa. Are you any good Papi?" Mazda asked her father amused.

"Si puede? Mija tu no conoces a tu padre?" **(Can he? Girl you do not know your father.)** Ana sassed her granddaughter as she ditched Mazda to grab Dom's arm. "Ven para ensañale." **(Lets show her how it's done.)** They began to dance. He twirled her around as their footwork matched perfectly.

"Damn!" Jensen said as he stepped into the kitchen. "What's going on in here?"

"Que haces mirando? Agara una y baila." **(What are you doing just staring. Grab one of them and dance.)** Jensen laughed and grabbed his mother and started dancing with her. Letty laughed as her son attempted to Salsa.

"Juju when did you get so good?" She complimented.

"Years of practice ma, years of practice." He told her confidently.

"I wonder if Alexus is this good?" Letty pondered aloud.

"Never that" Jensen responded as he twirled her. She smirked at her son.

"I gotta learn how to salsa." Mazda told herself, a little embarrassed at the fact Jensen was better at something than she was.

"And bachata" Ana told her.

"And merengue" Jensen added.

"Hey she can merengue" Dom defended.

"And bachata" Mazda disputed.

"Oh yeah?" Letty asked.

"DJ dale pa ya" **(Dj hit it!)** Ana said gesturing to her daughter. Letty put on La Chiflera by Fefita la grande. "Ese mismo es!" **(That's what I'm talking about.)** Jensen grabbed his sister and began dancing with her. "Bueno parace que sabe si." **(Well I guess the girl does know a few things.)** Ana affirmed.

"I've only heard this song all my life." Mazda said sarcastically causing them all to laugh.

Alexus found his way into the kitchen moments later. "Shouldn't someone be watching the food?" he questioned.

"Mijo trust me. La comida va salir más bueno todavía." **(The food will taste even better this way.)** Ana assured.

"I bet it is." He said giving her a small smirk.

"Jensen says he's a better dancer than you." Letty challenged subtly.

"Ohh shots fired!" Mazda called out.

"Did he now?"

"Lexi why don't you show us what you got."

"No one is ready for that."

"Yeah right!" Dom called out knocking his son down a couple pegs. The Toretto's were a competitive bunch who groomed their own egos. Therefore, the young man did not think twice in response to the challenge. Alexus twirled his grandmother out of his father's grasp and began to dance without missing a beat of the fast paced music.

"Wepa! Salieron caribeño los muchachos." **(Hot damn these kids got real Caribbean in them.)** Ana yelled out with glee as her grandson twirled her around. _Toda la mujer ciflera se le jimcha la rodilla_ , the song continued as they all sang along and danced in the large kitchen. They danced one more song before Letty ended it and called them all back to their duties.

"Oye mijo ve búscame una cervecita", **(Honey can you go grab me a beer?)** Ana asked Jensen before he left the kitchen. "Me a dado una se." **(I got so thirsty.)**

"I don't think we got any." Jensen said in realization.

"What!?" Letty exclaimed.

"Bueno mija esto esta feo para la foto." **(Well this isn't good.)** Ana said clicking her tongue

"Go tell your father we need ten cases of Corona, and four large bottles of Chivas Regal. We need to bring up the Brugal from the basement. Mami can you make that Coquí?"

"Mija tu tía es la que sabe ser esa vaina."

"What about the kids Ma?" Jensen mocked.

"Boy this is not time to play. Go get the shit."

"Alright, alright"

"Don't get any ideas along the way. You're almost 21, but you're not yet."

"Pero un traguito no le hace nada." **(A little drink never hurt anyone.)** Ana stepped in rustling Jensen's hair.

"Do you remember last year?" Letty pointed out as she glared at the both of them.

"Ay si mijo te pasaste" **(Well, she does have a point there.)**

"Damn you get drunk one time at a family event and no one lets you live it down."

"That's exactly what family gatherings are for." Letty told her son.

"I'll be alright. At least I was taken care of right. I wasn't up to no good in the streets Mami. I was up to no good with the people who love me most. Isn't that what the holidays are all about."

"Jensen go get us the liquor." Letty said rolling her eyes.

"Ay recuerdas cuando te enborachaste en nueva york?" **(Remember when you got drunk in New York.)** Ana reminded her daughter melancholically.

"I was sixteen Mami. You shouldn't have let me drink."

"Were you driving? Did you die?"

"I threw up everywhere!"

"Did you clean?"

"It was embarrassing. Tío called me la Chilindrina for a whole year."

"Nadie te mando. You sounded just like her."

"Mami…"

"How are you supposed to learn if you never go through things?"

"Que!?"

"I let you live, and you should let your kids live."

"Pff, Okay" Letty responded sarcastically. "That one's given me enough problems. No crees?" **(Don't you think?)**

"Ya, vamos a terminar." **(Alright already, let's finish up.)** A few hours later the house was bustling with guests. Relatives came from out of town, and dear friends from the neighborhood also joined. The table seemed never ending with the food options that held a perfectly browned turkey dead at the center of it all.

"You've really out done yourselves this year." Mia commented.

"It gets easier as they get older, but we still can't seem to have dinner before nine o'clock." Letty gestured to her kids.

"Please, Jack is fifteen and I'm lucky if he can remember not to leave his dirty socks lying around."

"My boys never had that problem. They were pretty neat growing up. Remember when Jensen would just organize Brian's shit when he'd be over your house?"

"Oh yes, is he free by any chance?"

"Whenever, get him out of this house!" Letty laughed at her sister in law. Their conversation was interuppted by Tony, Dom's father. It was traditional for him to say a few words on such a special occasion.

"I am so thankful to be here this evening with all of you. I am nothing, but a happy old man these days. I have been blessed with two wonderful children who have succeeded far above what I could have dreamed of for them. I thought when I lost the love of my life that I would never see light in my life again, but here we are. There isn't an unhappy soul in here. This family is everything. I have never seen the integrity and unity we have had over the years. No one can replace the people in this room. I think I speak for Ana as well when I say I could not be more proud of all this success built from the love we all share."

"Bueno el hombre lo dijo bien. **(Well the man got it right.)** You know my English is not too good, but over the years I get better. I think we do not take the moments to love and appreciate each other the way we should. Dom is like son to me. Don't get jealous Milo, sabes que eres el amor de mi vida." **(You know you're the love of my life.)** She began. "But my first love is right here. You know the one who looks like me." She said gesturing to Letty and holding her hand. "It's so interesting to see how much she was part of my own maturity. She's been my reason for living since I was fifteen, and I could not ask for a better daughter, even though tu sabes la chica se pone fuerte. Pero la prefiero así, fuerte y humilde. Esa es mi guerrera, mi mano derecha. La aprecio por todo porque tuvimos muchos momentos bajos pero el amor es algo fuerte. Mis nietos te amo. Mis esposo te amo. Mis familiares te amo. Gracias por este momento tan lindo. Y fíjense este es mi primera cerveza. Ten cuenta que es sincero." **(…you know the girl can get difficult. However, I prefer her that way, strong and humble. That's my warrior princess and my right hand. We've had our highs and our lows, but love is stronger than all of that. I love my grandchildren. I love my husband. I love all of you as my family. Thank you for this beautiful moment. Take note this is still my first beer, so you know it's sincere. )**

"Wow I wasn't expecting all of that." Letty said holding back a floodgates of emotions. "These moments are really special to me. Hell, I spent my whole day in the kitchen. You can ask Dom. I'm not a natural at it."

"What are you talking about? You're the best cook I know."

"Thanks love. He's the best liar. That's why I married him." Letty said with a smile. "We have fame. We have money, but that means nothing without all of you so thank you for coming. Y ya tu sabe...hoy se vebe!" **(And you already know...drink up!)** She called out holding her beer up.

"I'm so ready to eat!" Vince called out.

"You're always hungry man." Leon grinned patting him on the back. "Great speech Let. For a second I thought you were gonna cry."

"You know I don't do that." Letty brushed off.

"Right, like I haven't known you for over twenty-five years."

"Has it been that long?" She questioned him.

"How old is the kid?"

"Twenty-six"

"Damn, we're going on thirty now."

"I still feel twenty-five."

"Nah, we're all better people than we were at twenty-five." Vince began. "Hell, I was still fucking around at thirty-five."

"But you finally became a man."

"After the second kid you kinda have to." Vince smirked at her.

"I can't with you."

"By the way tell your boy to stay out of my house when my daughter isn't being supervised."

"What do you want me to do? They're both of age. I think this a conversation you need to have with Dom."

"What's a Dom convo?" Her husband came from behind her.

"Your son."

"Which one?"

"Who do you think?" Letty prompted.

"What did he do now?"

"He's been at my house a lot, and it ain't to visit me." Vince said gesturing at their children who looked very comfortable together on the other side of the room as they enjoyed their meal.

"You know how it is. He fucks up, you get to fuck him up." Dom told his oldest friend flatly. Letty laughed.

"We just need to let it be. Would you want her with a stranger?"

"That's the problem. I know too much. I've seen Jensen go through a lot of girls."

"Vanessa is family. He knows better."

"Let's just hope for the best. This turkey is so good by the way."

"Mami made it."

"Que yo ise?" **(What did I do?)**

"El turkey"

"Good, no?"

"Very!" As the night wore on, the amount of food in everyone's belly matched the liquor in their systems. Everyone was gathered in the living room talking, laughing, and best of all dancing. Letty lived for those moments. They were so pure, and heavenly. It was as close to perfect as a moment could be.

Around two in the morning, when most people were sobered up or too passed out to go anywhere, Ana decided it was a good time to exit the festivities. "Nos vemos querida." **(I'll see you sweetie.)** Ana said placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "Vengo mañana a buscar lo mio. Milo no puede pasar hambre." **(I'll come get my share tomorrow. You know Milo can't go without food and God knows I'm not cooking for a few days.)**  
"Just take it now."

"Vengo mañana. Estoy cansada. Ya Lute me esta esperando." **(I'll come tomorrow. I'm too tired and Lute is already waiting for me in the car.)**

"Entonces con su tiempo si eres considerada?" **(Oh so with his time you're considérate?)**

"No comiences. Dije muchas cosas bonitas de ti. No me hagas arrepentir. Eso no es vaina de todos los días." **(Don't start. I said a lot of nice things about you. Don't make me regret that. You know that isn't every day shit.)**

"Ya ciao, ciao, nos vemos mañana." **(Fine whatever, I'll see you tomorrow.)**

"Guárdame la ropa esa que trajo tu tía." **(Save those clothes your aunt brought.)**

"Si, si, la tengo ahí." **(Yes, yes, I have it.)** Letty said ushering her mother out. She closed the door behind her. Some of her cousins were helping clean up the house, and Dom was attempting to facilitate all the passed out guests still in his living room.

"Just leave them there." Letty told her husband. "They're so drunk they won't know the difference between a bed or the floor."

"You're right. We should at least get blankets. Don't you think?"

"Sure" Letty said smiling at her husband. "I'll wait for you upstairs."

"You got it." Dom told her with his famous half smile. Not long after he found himself cuddled up to his wife as they often did every night.

"Did you have a good time?"

"The best. How about you?"

"I was worried, but Mami came through."

"She always does, doesn't she?"

"Not always"

"Often enough"

"I'll give you that." Letty smiled into his chest.

"Dom did you ever think we could be this happy?"

"I only hoped, but I guess dreams do come true." He said placing a chase kiss on her lips.

"I love baby." she told him sweetly.

"Omg!"

"Shut-up" She said elbowing him.

"I love you too." He told her before they raced off into a deep sleep. However, their dreams were interrupted by a sudden phone call. "Well that's never good." Dom said rolling over.

"It's my brother." Letty said groggily, squinting at her phone as the screen blinded her eyes. "Hello?"

"Letty!" The young man panicked.

"What…what is it?"

"There's been an accident?"

"Wait what!?" Letty shot up immediately as her nerves bolted through her body. "Are you okay?"

"Not me…Mami and Papi"

"What? Mami what?" Letty asked in shock.

"She was in a car accident." Milo croaked out.

"Where is she?" She yelled into the phone. "How bad is it?"

"It's really bad."

"Stop it. You're scaring me. Where's your dad?"

"In the ICU…" The boy breathed out. She could hear her brother's tears on the other side.

"What about Mami?" Letty asked. Milo took a deep breath. "What about Mami?" She shouted into the phone.

"She..she…"

"Tell me!"

"You need to get here now!" Her younger brother sobbed.

"Milo, what are you trying to say?" Letty asked as her heart froze.

"They told me they don't know if she's gonna make it."

"What?" Letty said in shock. "What are you saying?"

"Don't make me say it."

"Milo don't fuck with me." Letty growled menacingly.

"Does this seem like a joke to you? You think I would do that?"

"No…no" Letty cried in disbelief.

"Baby what's going on?" Dominic asked her.

"I…gotta…" Letty was hyperventilating too hard to get her words out.

"Baby I need you to breath." He instructed her as he smoothed his hand over her back.

"I...can't." Had he not known better, Dom would have believed she was having an asthma attack.

"Yes you can. Use your words." Dom said attempting to soothe her.

"I gotta…I gotta go." Letty said rushing out of his hold.

"Tell me what happened."

"I…I…I don't know" Letty said struggling to get her words out. Dom wrapped his arms around her, but she continued to convulse. "She's dying…she's dying…"

"Who?"

"My mom"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Sorry that I have not thanked you individually yet. This chapter is significantly shorter than the last. It was hard to write because it gets so emotional. Therefore, you should prep in advance.

* * *

Dom rushed Letty to the hospital driving at full speed. Letty continued to wipe the tears from her face as they continued to pour out of her eye sockets.

"We're almost there Letty." Dom said gently rubbing her thigh. He was attempting to be as supportive as possible.

"Mhm", was all Letty could muster out. She believed if she attempted to speak all that would escape her body were the screams she was harboring within.

When they arrived to the hospital they met with Milo and the attending physician, who had first seen Ana when she first came in. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Toretto. I am Dr. Narpas. I regret to meet you under these circumstances." The young doctor introduced himself.

"Where is she?" Letty blurted out.

"In surgery"

"In surgery? So there's still a good chance for her right?" There was a pitch in her voice. It was full of hope as her red eyes gleamed in hearing of such news.

"Unfortunatley as I was informing your brother, chances are slim." Letty's heart sank. Dom put a comforting arm around his wife well aware she needed him then more than ever.

"What? Why? Can't you save her? What's the point of having her in there?" Letty rambled.

"There is always a chance, but it is not my practice to deliver false hope. Mrs. Santana received most of the impact in the accident. The car was hit from the passenger side by a drunk driver. She wasn't in the vehicle when authorities found her. She's suffering from severe internal hemorrhaging. She wasn't conscious when she arrived and is in pretty rough shape. I'm afraid if we can't stop the bleeding there is nothing more to be done."

"But there has to be…" Letty practically begged.

"I'm afraid all we can do now is pray." Dr. Narpas told her consolingly. "Feel free wait here. Mr. Santana is still in the ICU, and until all is cleared he too cannot have visitors." Letty felt a sudden onset of panic. She felt the sudden need to claw herself out of her own skin. She wanted to be someone else who was somewhere else, someone who was not going through this, someone who did not have to feel pain. Letty locked eyes on the sliding doors she had just entered from and bolted. She ran as fast as she could. Dom watched her with little surprise, and politely excused himself from Milo side.

"Sorry man. We'll be right back. I promise. She's just having a tough time."

"I know. I almost did the same thing." Milo said attempting to give him a half smile.

"Not many people told me this when I lost my mom, but it's okay to cry. It's okay to feel. Be proud of being a Mama's boy."

"Always will be" Dom gave the young man a soft pat on the back.

"I'll be back in ten."

"Sure thing" Milo said as the older man walked away to hunt down his wife.

"Getting slow in your old age." Dominic lightly jabbed as he found Letty leaning against their car.

"I need some air."

"There's plenty of air in there."

"I can't do it. I can't be in there Dominic." She told him stubbornly creating space between them.

"Yes you can." He said closing the distance she was trying to create.

"I can't just sit there and wait for my mom to die."

"You don't know she's going to die."

"Are you deaf?" She yelled at her husband. "The man basically gave her a death sentence."

"You can't lose hope until you know. Think about Milo. He may lose both his parents tonight. He needs you Let. I'll be here for you. Whatever you need I got it."

"Can you get me my mom?" Letty challenged as she choked up. "Because that's the only thing I want Dominic."

"Let I know what you're going through."

"Do you? Do you really?"

"I know I only had sixteen years with my mom and it doesn't compare to the 43 you've had with yours, but I still think about her everyday." Dom said grabbing her by the arms forcefully. "I'm going to tell you something you already know. I know that pain you're feeling, that pain that isn't letting you breath or think. I know the anger you're feeling, and you just want to take it out on anyone and everyone. It doesn't matter what I tell you. As much as I want to, I can't take the pain away. I just can't. No one can. I'm going to try, but it's always going to hurt. But you can't runaway baby. There's always going to be a little girl inside you that wants to, but you can't. You have your own little girl whose heart is about to break when she finds out about this. How do you think the boys are going to feel? This is more than just you. As much as I want to give you the space and the time, there is no such thing. " Letty broke down at the sight of a single tear roll down his face.

"I don't know what to do." She heaved. "How do you live without your mom? No one can replace her."

"I wish I had an answer for you, but I don't. I just know it isn't right to run away. I tried it, and it doesn't work. It just hurts the people around you who are already hurting."

"I'm sorry." Letty apologized. "I'm being selfish."

"Don't sweat it. You're allowed to." He said giving her a gentle kiss and using his shirt to clean the snot off her face.

"I would give up anything to not feel this way."

"I'd give up anything to make you feel better." Dom walked Letty back inside and noticed Milo was standing outside a patient's room crying to himself as Dr. Narpas stepped away. Letty immediately knew what that meant. She threw her arms on her brother.

"I'm so sorry Milo." She said hugging her baby brother tightly as he cried into her neck. "I'm so sorry."

"She's gone."

"They said that?" Letty said pulling away and grabbing the young man's face.

"She bled out. They tried to stop it, but they couldn't. Mami's dead." Letty shut her eyes and attempted to take several deep breaths.

"At least we have each other now."

"What if I lose my dad too?" The young man broke down. "I can't lose both of them."

"Don't talk like that. Lute's gonna make it. You hear me?"

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. We need to be strong for him too." Letty said staring into his eyes. He gave her a small nod

"They wanted me to identify the body, but I can't. I can't go in there."

"We'll go together." She said holding him tightly. "Okay?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Dr. Narpas said walking up behind them. "I know this is difficult news for your family. I would like to offer my condolences. I'm sure she was a great woman."

"Yes, she was." Letty answered attempting to smile, but the anguish would not let her.

"I was telling your brother that it is part of a formality to have an immediate family member identify the body. If you'd like, you could all go, but we only would need one person." The siblings nodded their heads as they continued to cry. "I know this is difficult. It doesn't have to be today."

"No, it's okay. We can do it." Letty said taking a hold of both Dom and Milos hands.

"Please follow me." The physician said softly. He took them down several floors and hallways. The last hallway was eerie. Letty felt haunted by the bare white walls and florescent lights. The doctor brought them to an open window where they could see a lifeless body laying on a gurney that was covered with a single white sheet. "You can step in if you'd like. I can give you some time alone."

"Thank you." She whispered as the physician let them in. Letty prayed that when they unveiled the body it would not be Ana. She shut her eyes as tightly as she could and prayed the hardest she ever did as they slowly slipped off the blanket. She did not want to believe it, but when she opened her eyes there she lay. A new wave of pain washed over her, stronger than she ever imagined. It almost knocked her down to her knees. All the will left Letty's body. She held on to both men tightly in fear that her legs would give out. "That's her." She exhaled. "That's her…that's her..." Milo let go of her and began touching Ana's bruised face.

"Te vez bella Mami." **(You look beautiful Mami.)** He cried as he leaned down to give her a soft kiss on her cheek. "Siempre estarás conmigo. Siempre." **(You'll always be with me, always.)** He broke down completely laying his head on his mom's chest. Letty refused to accept what was happening. It did not make sense to her. As much as she tried not to, she let go of Dom and fell over her mother's lifeless body.

"Mami no me dejes. No me dejes. Yo te necesito." **(Mami don't leave me. Don't leave me. I still need you.)** She sobbed over the cold corpse. "No me dejes. Solo necesito que me hables." **(Don't leave me. I need you to talk to me.)** She kept crying as she rocked her back and forth.

"Letty you have to get up." Dom told her grief ridden himself. Never in his life did he think he would see the day Ana would go.

"She's too young to die. She was supposed to outlive us all." Letty told him blinded by her tears as denial washed over her. "Mami despierta. Yo se que me oyes. No me hagas esto. Por favor regresa a mi." **(Mami wake up. I know you can hear me. Don't do this to me. Just come back. Please.)**

* * *

Up next...Funeral and some dotty turbulence


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! I tried cramming a lot into this one. The next chapter will be a lot more dotty centered, but I felt this one needed to be focused on the entire clan. Let me know what you think!

* * *

"Are you sure she's going to go Papi?" Dom's daughter asked him anxiously.

"I'm working on it Maz." He told her letting out an exasperated breath.

"She won't eat. She won't leave your room. She won't talk to any of us. How is she supposed to go to the funeral? She needs to be there when we all say goodbye."

"I said I'm working on it. She just needs her space now. I know this is hard for you too-"

"It is, and she won't talk to me about it."

"Sometimes you don't have to talk. Why don't you just try being there?"

"She ignores me. It's like I don't exist. Don't my feelings matter too? She's not the only one who lost someone." His teenager told him frustrated.

"Watch it." Dom warned her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really mad right now." She paused. "Mamá dies and it's like everything falls apart. I just feel alone. You know? I loved her too."

"We all did."

"Then why is no one trying to celebrate her? Where is Alexus? Where is Jensen? I haven't seen them since you told us. Why do I feel like I'm the only one who cares about this funeral?" Mazda blurted out as tears fell down her face. Dom embraced his daughter, and softly cradled her in his arms.

"Shh stop. Everything is going to workout okay. It's just really hard for everyone right now." He told her empathetically.

"I just miss her. She always knew just how to make the worse situations funny and bearable, and now there's no one to do that."

"It's gonna be okay Mazdi. We all are going to have to learn to live without her."

"I don't know if Mami can. I feel like I've lost two moms."

"Your mom's going to snap back. She just needs some time. I just need you to worry about you right now, and let me handle everyone else." He said looking into her eyes and wiping her tears.

"Okay" She said giving him a large hug. "I love you Papi." The words warmed his heart, the way they had always done since she had been old enough to speak.

"I love you too." He told her. Dom knew he had to take larger measures. Getting Letty to respond to anyone, including himself proved to be more challenging than he had ever anticipated. So he brought out the big guns, and called the only person he could think of that Letty would listen to.

"Pops I need you to help me out with Letty. She's not talking anyone, and has been lying in the same position for the last five days."

"Well that's not good."

"I've tried being in there, but she won't respond to me. All she does is cry, sleep, or stare. I don't know what to do. Nothing is working and everyone is waiting for us." Dom informed his father with slight hint of panic.

"Alright I'm gonna go in there, and try to talk some sense into her. You go ahead. Handle the kids. Handle the press." Tony said waving his son off and making his way upstairs to his daughter-in-law. "How you doing kid?" He asked sitting behind Letty after entering her bedroom. She did not answer. "You know the wake is in three hours? Everyone's going to be wondering why you're not there." She still didn't answer. However, he knew she was listening and continued. "It's crazy when you think back to the times you've had with the people you love. You know my Camila was something fierce. She brought me so much love and joy, but no one could push my buttons the way that woman would. Boy was she stubborn, and everything always had to be her way. You remind a lot of her. The kids were so young when she passed that they don't really remember the fights and bad days. Why would you want to? I remember when she first told me she loved me. I remember the cute little wrinkle on her face when the sun would wake her up in the morning. I remember how she'd have breakfast going and kids prepped for school by the time I was out of the shower. I remember how we made a promise to never go to bed angry, and we kept it. There was a time when remembering hurt. For about a year my neighbors helped me with the kids because I had no one else and had no idea what I was doing. Days would go by and no one knew where I was. I couldn't look at Mia directly for months. I don't want to say I rejected her, but I just couldn't handle it. I sucked. Life was happening whether I wanted it to or not. I had to eventually face the music and get my shit together."

"What's the point off all this?" Letty said turning around to face him in the fetal position.

"You need to trust that time is going to ease the pain. You may not believe me, but there will come a day where you will laugh again."

"Everything reminds me of her." Letty began softly. Her voice was laced with deep sadness. "I can't blink without seeing her. Things I hated I wish I had now more than ever."

"Tell me the most important moment you've ever had with Ana."

"Tony I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I just can't do this right now. I just can't." Letty said in all attempt to be respectful with the only man she ever considered to be like a father.

"Do you think she would have wanted to have seen you like this?"

"I always did things she never wanted me to do. Why stop now?"

"You know what this reminds me of kiddo?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me anyway."

"That evening in the garage, when you found out you were having a boy for the first time. Remember what you said to me?" Letty started tearing up.

"I just want mom." She responded her voice cracking at the memory.

"Didn't you get her?"

"Yeah, but this time I know I'll never get her back."

"Nonsense" Tony brushed off. "She's in here." He said grazing his index finger over her heart. "And here" He said placing a soft hand on her forehead. "A lot of people need you today."

"I don't care. I'm not going to stand there and give a speech to a room full of people who will never understand what we had, no one, not even my brother. She was a different person by the time she had him."

"Just because your pain is different does not mean that others feel it any less."

"I just can't do it Tony."

"Try"

"You really want to know one of my most important memories with her?"

"So now you wanna talk?" The elderly man prodded.

"Well you did ask." He gestured that she proceed. "Our relationship was always messed up, but the night of Alexus' baby shower I finally got the answer to the question I had been asking all my life. It was the first time I realized she loved me. I wanted to believe she did before that, but I didn't know for sure until that moment. A part of me just felt so complete and hopeful, and now that part of me feels lost and confused like when I used runaway from home. I don't know how to communicate that feeling so that people understand."

"You would be surprised to see how many people will understand if you just let them in. I've told you that since you've been a teenager."

"But this is different"

"Is it really? You hiding is not helping you. It's not helping anyone. So you're going to get up. You're going to put on those clothes, and then I'm going to personally drive you to this wake."

"I can't see her again Tony."

"It's a closed casket; and once the wake's over, we're going to go and bury your mother together, as a family, like we've always done things. Understand?" He told authoritatively. Letty gave him a small nod. He left and instructed Dom and his grandchildren to go ahead. The older Toretto was successful in getting Letty dressed and in his car. She struggled to make it through the doors of the funeral home, but once she did she was overwhelmed by all the sniffles, and tears that were in the room. The sedative she had taken that morning seemed to have helped tolerate it. She quickly glanced around the room, paralyzed with fear and hoping the large sunglasses she wore would hide any expression on her face. Her two oldest son's were consoling her brother, who like she looked very much like he had merely survived a natural disaster.

"They haven't left his side." Tony informed her as she looked on. "They've been staying with me while Lute gets better."

"He didn't make it today?" She asked.

"No, it's dangerous to move him."

"Poor Milo." She whispered. Her brother had been the only person who's phonecalls she would take and voice she could tolerate.

"Why don't you go over there? He needs you too." Letty gave him a nod. She knew she some how had to find the strength to bear it all. The wake was a small intimate gathering. Only her closest friends and family members were permitted to attend. Flowers from fans, co-workers, and relatives outside the state littered hall. As she took note of her surroundings she was caught off guard by her mother's eldest sister.

"Ay Letty!" Her aunt Amparo cried draping her arms over her niece. "Se nos fue! Se nos fue! Ay mi hermanita! Dios mío dame fuerza." **(She's gone. She's gone. Oh my little sister! God give me strength.)**

"Lo se tía" **(I know aunty.)** Letty responded by soothing the older woman's back who hugged her so tightly. It was almost as if she could feel the woman's agony that mirrored her own.

"Es que fue demasiado pronto, ay ya yai." **(It was too soon. Oh lord!)** The older woman cried. Letty continued to soothe her. "Como estas mi amor?" **(How are you doing love?)** Her aunt was finally able to ask.

"Usted sabe, sobreviviendo." **(Surviving)**

"Que voy hacer sin mi hermanita?" **(What am I going to do without my little sister?)**

"No se como vivir sin ella." **(You're asking the wrong person because I don't know how to live without her.)** Letty cried into her aunt's neck. She started crying so hard others came to embrace her as well. Letty oddly found comfort in the sharing of such pain.

"Mami I'm so sorry you don't have a mom anymore." Jensen said hugging his mother tightly.

"Thank you, but you don't have a grandma anymore."

"Yeah, but I can't imagine a world without you. I can't imagine that pain so I'm sorry you have to go through it."

"I'm sorry too baby."

"I can take care of you, you know?"

"That's not your job."

"Of course it is. You're my mom." Letty caressed his face, and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so lucky to have you." She told him leaning against his chest.

"No I'm the luckiest kid who ever lived." Moments later the priest had asked her and her brother to say a few words to address their guests. Alexus walked up with Letty while holding her close after Milo gave a tearful speech. She appreciated his love and support, but it did not make the task any easier.

"Thank you all for coming. I purposefully wore this dress in hopes that my mother would rise and yell at me for wearing something so ugly, but she's not going to. That has been very hard for me to accept." Letty took a deep breath as her voice began to shake. "Wow this is hard. I never thought the day would come when I would have to say goodbye. There aren't words to describe how I'm feeling. I never thought I could miss someone this much. She was a lot of things to a lot of people, but to me she was just Mami. The one who would force feed me when I was little, yell at me when I didn't do my chores, gossip about our neighbors, and talk about the latest telenovelas. And when I started getting knocked up, she was the best baby sitter. You could ask my kids. They love her. But with that set aside, I can honestly say that I wouldn't be where I am today without her. I wouldn't be the woman I am without her, and for that I thank her." Letty said trying to get her last words out. Dominic came beside her and took hold of her hand. "Wow this is hard...I love you Mami. I always will." She said passing the mike to him and stepping away with her son.

"Thank you all for coming." He said promptly. "Our family has suffered a great loss these past few days, and your support has meant everything. I want to commend my wife and Emilio for being so strong during such trying times. Please join us for the burial as we say our final goodbyes." They exited the funeral and all drove down together to the cemetery. There the priest said a last prayer, and the family said goodbye as Ana's casket was lowered into the earth.

"Ay no, ay no!" Letty's aunt cried as she fell to the ground with sobs. "No puede ser! No puede ser!" **(It can't be. It can't be!)** Dom and Letty's cousins escorted Amparo back to her vehicle. Alexus was soothing an inconsolable Mazda who turned away as the casket continued lower six feet into the ground. Jensen continued to support Milo. The boys, being so close in age, had always had a strong bond. Letty rested her head on Tony's shoulder.

"This really is goodbye, huh?" She asked him stoically.

"You can always visit. She'll need the company." Letty looked up at the man and gave him an endearing smile.

"Mami is everyone going to be okay?" A confused Axel asked Letty in Dom's arms. He was too young to truly grasp the concept of death.

"I sure hope so Papa."

"I hate seeing you cry. It makes me sad."

"I'll try not to baby." Letty said hugging and kissing her youngest child.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks to all of you who reviewed the previous chapters. I'm sorry I made some of you cry. The tears will most likely be over at this point. This chapter was pretty last minute, but I wanted to write something in case the holidays got crazy. Let me know if you see any grammar mistakes so that I can edit them out! Happy Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa! Review!

* * *

"Letty? What are you doing?" Dom asked perplexedly as he walked into the kitchen. His wife was in full attire whipping something in a large bowl.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She unintentionally snapped at him. Dominic attempted to ignore her tone and proceeded with caution.

"It looks like you're about to create a feast. How long have you been down here?" He commented observantly.

"Not that long, just about four hours." She said without missing a beat.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just a little odd. One minute you're Mortitia from the Addam's family and the next minute your fucking Martha Stewart."

"How is this odd? I do this every year Dominic. I just had to start a little early because I won't be getting the extra help." She told her husband, evidently losing her patience.

"Why don't you sit down for a moment?" He suggested. "You know? Take a breather?"

"I'm not tired. Don't you think I've rested enough?" Letty said insinuating the endless cycle of sleep and insomnia she had experienced the last few weeks.

"Do you need anything?"

"Yes, I need you to leave and stop asking me questions." Letty told him as she aggressively chopped vegetables that seemed to appear out of thin air.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure that-"

"Everything is fine. Can't you tell?"

"Did you invite people over for Christmas dinner? I didn't." Letty stared at him and Dom slowly backed away. "I'll leave you to it then."

"Papi is Mami out of her room?" Axel asked his father excitedly.

"Yes kiddo she is." He said scuffling the young boys hair. "She's in the kitchen. Why don't you go and try to help." The young boy went in search of his mother who he felt he rarely ever saw. He peered his head inside the door carefully.

"Mami?"

"What do you want Ax?"

"You need any help?"

"No"

"That smells like what Mama used to make. Is that Sancocho?" Letty did not take her eyes off her task. She kept absent mindedly cooking. "Mami?"

"Yes, it is." She finally answered him shortly.

"She always used to have me be her taster. Do you need a taster?"

"Axel, not now. Go watch TV or something."

"But how will you know if it's good?" The six year old asked reaching on the counter and grabbing a spoon.

"Are you deaf? Did you not hear what I said? You're going to make a mess in here. Just go."

"Fine" The boy said slamming the spoon on the ground. "I'm never helping you again!"

"What did you say to me? You better watch your tone with me, and pick that spoon up before I pick you up. You may not like where you land." Letty threatened.

"No!" The boy said storming off and bumping into his father on the way out.

"What's going on in here?" Dom asked concerned.

"She's mean! All I wanted to do was help like you said." Axel informed his father silently crying against his leg.

"Hey, it's alright. Wanna help me build a car in the garage?" The boy shrugged his shoulders without looking up. "Meet me there in ten minutes. I'll have everything ready. Okay?"

"Okay" the young boy mumbled and ran off.

"Did you have to do that?" He asked hoping his wife would see the excessiveness of her actions.

"He was in my way."

"He just wants to spend time with you Let."

"There'll be time for that later."

"When?"

"Dinner."

"At this rate we'll be lucky if anyone shows up to the table other than you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked him crossly.

"No one likes a Grinch."

"Excuse me?"

"What's the point of having a dinner when no one will enjoy it? You obviously aren't."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I bet", was all he said before stepping out. Dom hated how their conversations had morphed into a brief and snappy exchange of words. Christmas Eve had been a time of great joy in their household, but that year all the Torettos could feel was misery. Dom attempted to put on an act for his youngest, but after a poor interaction with his mother there was little to cheer him up.

"It's so quiet." Mazda told her father pensively.

"Yeah, your grandmother knew how to bring the noise." Dom remembered fondly.

"And the moves", the young girl added with a smile. "Hey why don't you teach me salsa today?"

"Why don't you help me with this engine?"

"Because salsa would be funner"

"Would it?"

"Lets all dance salsa!" Axel cheered excitedly. Dom was so glad to see a smile grace the boy's face that he gave his children a smirk in return.

"Salsa it is." He said with a light chuckle. They spent the afternoon attempting to entertain themselves any which way they could. However, eventually Letty called them to eat promptly at seven o'clock.

"Where are these boys?" She asked frustrated.

"Isn't it kinda early?" Mazda asked. "I don't think we've ever had dinner before nine. Is uncle Milo coming."

"No, and they should be here." Letty said cutting her daughter off and leaving to find a phone.

"Did I say something wrong?" Mazda asked her father.

"No you didn't." Dom said caressing her hand. Three phone calls later Jensen and Alexus appeared in the doorway.

"Where's the fire?" Jensen asked jokingly.

"You're late." Their mother scolded them.

"Better late than never, right?" Alexus chimed in. Letty rolled her eyes and sat at the table tapping her foot impatiently. The boys came and sat feeling uneasy over how their mother had greeted them.

"Looks real good Mami" Alexus commented surveying the table.

"Lets hope its not cold." She responded snarkily.

"What are microwaves for?" Jensen smirked, but Letty only glared at him. Axel attempted to reach for a bread roll, but Dom tapped his hand away.

"Well I guess that's our queue to say grace." Mazda said attempting to cut the tension in the room.

"You think you can handle it bud?" Alexus asked Axel.

"What?" The boy asked confused. His siblings smiled at him, pre-conditioned to the Toretto rule.

"You were the first to grab at the food so you have to say grace. You know, like you do at night before bed?"

"Ohhh" The boy said in realization. "Okay."

"Bow ya' heads." Dom commanded them. "Whenever you're ready Ax."

"Um…Dear God Merry Christmas"

"Christmas is tomorrow Ax" Jensen interjected with a small snicker.

"Oh yeah"

"Lets get on with it." Letty urged impatiently.

"Um…thank you for Santa and my toys."

"Oh Axel" Mazda said shaking her head.

"And for this food", Dom added with a smile.

"And for this food that Mami made with no help. I hope it's delicious even if she didn't have a taster. And God please bring Mamá back from wherever she is. I hope she's happy in heaven, but I miss going over her house. Everyone's too sad all the time. I think it would make everyone happy if she would visit. And…"

"Okay let's eat." Letty said cutting her son off mid-prayer. She grabbed the first entrée and started serving herself. Dom and their children all uncomfortably stared at each other.

"Well is no one going to eat?" Letty prodded while passing over the plate of rice to Alexus. "I worked really hard on this."

"Of course", her son responded awkwardly.

"Good thing we can finally eat at a reasonable time. Remember last year when Mamá got here three hours late? I was starving." Jensen commented.

"And drunk, but it was worth the wait because she came rolling in with like ten people." Alexus said.

"And already Lit" Mazda giggled thinking back to the very merry Christmas the year before.

"Your grandma was always ready to go." Dominic added cheekily. Letty attempted to ignore the conversation and began fidgeting with silverware instead. She did not enjoy reminiscing.

"I wish it weren't so quiet without her."

"Can Santa bring her for Christmas?" Axel asked genuinely.

"You never know." Dom answered giving the boy hope. A hope that Letty could not deny being envious of.

"God damn it!" Letty yelled out knocking her plate onto the ground. "I just wanted one day. That's all I wanted was one day!" She screamed before running off upstairs. She felt herself about to combust. The Torettos sat in silence for several moment unsure of what to do.

"Papi was Mami kidnapped by aliens like in the movies?" A scared Axel asked his father as his sibling erupted with laughter. "What?"

"Watch it", Dom warned.

"That was probably the funniest thing said…ever." Mazda defended.

"Don't ever say that in front of your mother." Dom told Axel.

"I was just asking. She's been acting funny."

"Should I go check on her?" Alexus asked once they settled down.

"No, I will. You guys finish your meal and pop in a movie or something."

"Which one? You know we can't make decisions." Jensen told his father anticipating an argument sometime in the near future.

"I really don't care. If you'll excuse me?" Dom said before heading upstairs in search of his wife. He could hear loud panting coming from their bedroom and knew she was having one of her many anxiety attacks.

"I'm really trying. I really am." Letty hyperventilated as she paced across her bedroom. He finished making his way inside and quietly closed the door behind him.

"I know you are, but baby I think you need help."

"I'm not crazy!"

"I didn't say you were. You're sad. You're angry. You won't open up to me, which is admittedly a little hurtful, but I understand. You need to let someone in, anybody. That may mean going to a shrink."

"What part of I'm not crazy do you not understand?"

"We weren't crazy when we found Jensen after he got kidnapped. You even said it helped. Why not try it again?"

"That was different. That was all of us. You just want me to go because you think there's something wrong with me."

"You want us to go together? Because we can _all_ go. It has affected all us, but you can't deny it's affected you the most."

"She was my mother. What if Tony died tomorrow, huh? How would you feel?"

"I already know how it feels."

"Please you barely even knew her." Letty regretted the words as soon as the escaped her mouth.

"Wow" He said genuinely shaking his head in disappointment as she placed her hands over her face. "That may be the meanest thing you've ever said to me in all the time of known you."

"I'm sorry." She said grabbing at his arms as he pulled away. "Baby, I'm sorry. I really mean it."

"You know what Let? Go or don't go, but I hope you know that you're not helping anyone, including yourself, by avoiding all of this. We got two kids that are hurting real bad over you. I gotta say Letty that I'm trying to have them understand why they're mother isn't acting like their Mami anymore. But you see, it's really hard. It's really hard when you shut us all out like this. There is no way we can be happy if things keep going the way they're going."

"So I'm not allowed to feel?"

"You won't let yourself feel! That's why you're like this. And when is enough, enough? Aren't you tired? I don't want to be that asshole. I don't want to be insensitive to your needs, but you won't let me help you and it's frustrating. I'm pissed off and I'm not allowed to express it. That's not fair either. It hasn't been easy bearing all of this. It's a lot of pressure." Dominic blurted out.

"So what are you saying? You're going to leave me because I'm too sad? Is that what almost thirty years of partnership boils down to?"

"Don't put words in my mouth Leticia. That's not what I said."

"Then what did you say because that felt a lot like an ultimatum coming along?"

"There isn't anyone in this house who can be happy when they're too busy walking on eggshells around you. Everything we do is wrong. The kids don't deserve to feel like that. Treat me like shit all you want, but the kids are a different story."

"So now I'm a bad mother too. I'm just this God awful monster."

"Don't give me that shit. You might as well be. Mazda may seem grown, but you know she's not. This is hard for her. This is hard on all of them. You can't be unresponsive towards them." Letty attempted to cut in, but Dominic continued to rant his grievances out. "I've tried everything I can think of to make you comfortable and safe, but it doesn't matter what I do. It's never good enough. You never tell me what need anymore. You talk down to me in a way that's so disrespectful sometimes that I don't even know how to react. I don't want to hurt you more than you're already hurting, but babe you gotta do something. Just because she died doesn't mean you have to die with her. You're stuck. I think you're in the same place emotionally that you were a month ago when Ana died, and you keep trying to pretend like you're not, but then you hit us with all this superficial bullshit or freak out like you just did. They just want to remember their grandmother. Is that so bad?"

"Well I'm sorry that I'm such a burden to all of you."

"Are you? Because if you were sorry, you'd try to bring us together; instead of withdrawing yourself from what we've built. I miss my wife. I miss my friend. I miss you, but telling you that won't be enough. Will it?"

"Dominic…" Letty attempted to interject. His words were starting to scare her.

"And to answer your previous question" He continued talking over her. "I don't think I could ever have the balls to leave you. You mean too much to me. However, I will be staying in one of our guest rooms tonight. I hope it gives you the 'space' you need." Dom said using air qotes.

"Dominic…you're not listening. Don't mock me." Letty argued.

"What are you going to say? What! I want to hear something new, see something new!"

"Not everything can fix itself when you want it too. What you're asking is unfair." Letty yelled at her husband.

"What is fair then? Because what you're doing sure isn't either", He yelled back. "I'm not a mind reader. Whatever I thought I knew, I guess I don't."

"What do you mean?"

"I've always been able to figure you out, but this time it seems impossible. I don't want to stand here and tell you to suck it up. I don't want to be the dick that walks over your feelings. I don't want to be this person right now, but you need to own that you're not meeting me half way. And God knows I need you to."

"I don't know how to do that." Letty told him quietly as she began to shed tears staring at the ground.

"I don't know either."

"I can't promise I can be my old self again." She said finally looking up at him. "What's going to happen if this can't be fixed?"

"I have no idea."


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks for coming." Dom greeted his sister as she came through the door. "I really appreciate it."

"How is she?"

"Pretty much the same. I've had everyone come by, but nothing helps. I think it has to come from her at this point."

"I thought you told me she started counseling?" Mia asked.

"She did, but then never went back." Dom told her sadly. "She's at least out of the room for now, but she's either disappeared or on the couch. I hate to say it, but I don't trust her here on her own while I'm away. I'd take Mazda and Axel with me, but I hate disrupting their school schedule."

"I understand." Mia told him. "Brian's cool with holding down the fort while I'm here. Everything will be just fine."

"It'll only be for two days." Dom insisted. He knew it was a lot to ask of his baby sister.

"Dom don't worry about it. You deserve to go. It's a great honor."

"Yeah" He responded pensively.

"Mazda and I are gonna have a girl's night. I'm gonna spoil Axel so rotten you'll have plenty to do when you come back." Dom smiled at Mia and gave her a light hug. He headed upstairs to gather his belonging and place them in his car. He went in search of Letty and found her in the living room blankly staring at the television screen.

"Hey Let, I'm heading out." He said standing in front of her. She seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in long enough to listen.

"Where to?" She asked confused and anxious. "Why do you have those bags?

"The CNN Hero Awards are tonight, remember?"

"What?"

"The Fast and Furious Fund is being recognized for the outreach work we've done this year. I tried to get you to go babe, but you didn't want to." He said kneeling down so that they could be at eye level.

"Right" Letty said distractedly staring at her hands.

"Do you want to go? I'd think it'd be great if you were there. We founded it together after all. Hell you did most of the work for it."

"No, go. I just forgot."

"Okay" Dom responded disappointedly. "I'm taking the boys with me. Mia's going to be around to help out. Let her know if you need anything." He continued while caressing her thighs in attempts to comfort her.

"Right"

"I'll be back Sunday morning. I got a press conference for the new circuit after so it's going to be a two day trip."

"Just two days?" He smirked at her question and caressed his wife's face.

"Yeah"

"Okay" She looked a little uneasy at the thought of him leaving.

"What's wrong? I can stay if you want me to." It elated him to think she'd want him by her side even though it seemed to be quite opposite most days.

"No. Everything is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"It's important. You should go." Letty insisted.

"If you say so."

"It won't be a long time?"

"Just two days."

"Just two days." She repeated pensively. "And the boys are going?"

"Yeah, they'll make sure I'm on best behavior."

"Don't drive. Okay? You'll be far away and you never know what can happen."

"Baby driving is our job. I promise not to drink and drive."

"Please" she said gripping the hand that lay on her face.

"I love you." He told her before giving her a chaste closed mouth kiss that she did not return. "I'll see you soon. Okay?"

"Mhm" was all Letty responded as she watched her husband walk away. She heard him rev up his engine and take off. Dom picked up his boys at Alexus' apartment just fifteen minutes away. They quickly made it to the airport where they would board their private jet. The young men made themselves comfortable as soon as they walked on.

"Be careful with the leather. If anything happens to the seats, you're paying for it." Dom warned the youngest of his two sons.

"Don't worry my big bro's got me with those bigass checks he's been banking. Right Lex?"

"Shut up Jensen." Alexus argued.

"He's playing. He'll pay for it."

"You should be worrying about making your own money." They're father advised.

"I will once I graduate."

"Let it be known that I'm not paying for shit."

"I got some advise for the both of you. Don't annoy me." Dom warned. "Every time you get together you want to act like your Axel's age."

"Those were some very good times in our lives."

"Golden years for sure" Alexus commented.

"Close your mouths." Dom said causing the young men to snicker. They settled into their seat as the plane took off into the air.

"Pa, I got an honest question to ask…" Jensen began.

"Shoot", Dom answered pouring himself a beer on the aircraft.

"Are you and Mami getting a divorce?" Dom hesitated and stared at both his sons awkwardly. "Um, what would give you that idea?"

"Jensen says you've been sleeping in separate rooms. I don't think that's happened since…well…ever." Alexus added with concern.

"Did I ever tell you boys how much of a pain in the ass you both are?"

"I know she's been sad and everything, but you can't let that split you up." Jensen contested.

"Yeah, what about us?" Dom's eldest asked him indignantly.

"What about you? Neither of you are babies. You don't live at home anymore." Dom told Alexus. "And you technically do, but who see's you anymore?" He said waving off his younger son.

"Wait so you _are_ getting a divorce?" Jensen panicked.

"No, but it's not your business if we do or don't. Why are you are you on my case? This is a long flight. I don't want to have to put up with the two of you for six hours."

"Then why did you invite us?

"You've spent our whole childhood traumatizing us with your affection for each other. It's just weird that now you can't even be in the same room."

"What do you mean traumatizing you?"

"Papi the walls are thick, but they're not that thick." Alexus insinuated.

"No one told you to listen in on that."

"Trust me no one was trying to listen. You have no idea how many times I've prayed for deafness."

"I just thank God for my naivety." Jensen added with a shudder causing Dom to laugh wholeheartedly.

"It's not funny! It was so gross!" Alexus argued.

"You're old enough to know some things are just normal."

"Would you want to think about your parents doing it?"

"Absolutely not, but wait until you have kids. The thought of them doing it is even more disgusting."

"This conversation just took the worse turn possible." Jensen pointed out.

"Yeah let us back track." Alexus suggested.

"I'm going to piggyback off what my bro said and just say that of course it's our business. You're our parents. You guys can't split up and date other people. That's just not right."

"I won't accept anyone else." Alexus asserted.

"What as in another mother?" Dom smirked egging his kids on. "And Jensen I hope that's not how you're talking in your college seminars."

"No one can replace Mami!"

"Obviously." Dom snickered.

"You need to get back in the ring." Jensen advised.

"Yeah you look tapped out, like you gave up."

"I'm tired. That's all it is." Dom told his sons as he sipped on his beer. He was slightly amused with the conversation that was unfolding. "What makes you two think that you're equipped to give me love advice?"

"Pa come on. Look at us."

"Yeah I made you, and I know you've never had a girlfriend for longer than six months." He told his middle son.

"Seven, thank you very much", Jensen corrected.

"And you, you've been married since you were thirteen."

"I'm not married. Why does everyone keep pressuring us to get engaged? We've broken up like five times"

"Yeah in like a span of ten years."

"He's just scared of Uncle Meech." Dom jabbed. "He's getting old. He can't hurt you that bad anymore."

"I'm just not ready!" Alexus snapped.

"Woah" Jensen responded looking at his brother up and down.

"That girl deserves a ring. She's put up with you for many years. You need to man up. I'm not gonna lie. I'm a little disappointed."

"When did this conversation turn into being about me? We're talking about you and Mami."

"You're mother and I will be just fine. You should worry about yourself. That's the bigger fish to fry."

"Well you got to get Mami back, like sleep in the same room again. It's as if you're broken up."

"Sometimes people just need a little space is all."

"Before they break-up", Jensen repeated attempting to prove his point.

"That's not going to happen. You have nothing to worry about."

"How do you know that? You don't know what she's thinking. No one does. She's been crazy. Why don't you go on like a fifth honeymoon?"

"That you're right about, but we love each other. It's not about me right now. She's having a hard time dealing with what happened to your grandmother."

"It's not normal for it to be this bad."

"I know, but she and Ana were never normal. You wouldn't understand all the way because there was so much of it you didn't get to see. Shit, I don't even understand it all the way. Nonetheless, you're mother is the love of my life. When I married her-"

"Which time?" Jensen interrupted.

"Both times, are you gonna let me talk or not?"

"Sorry"

"When I married her, I made a promise in the form of vow that I never intend to break. You see marriage is a serious thing. Just because the love of your life is struggling you don't stop loving them. Just because they're changing, you don't stop trying to understand them. The love of my life is going through some serious pain, and it hurts me to watch her suffer. I feel helpless, but I have faith we'll get back to where we were. I would never give up on your mother, and it's insulting that you think that I would."

"This is going to sound real cheesy, but I think I would stop believing in love if you guys ever broke up." Alexus admitted.

"Well son I gotta tell you that our love is one of a kind. I've never seen anything like it, and I'm glad to have lived it."

"I find that I'm comparing myself to you guys all the time."

"Tell us again why you haven't popped the question?" Jensen pried.

"Umm, Y'all see that Laker's game last night?" Alexus asked switching the subject and causing his father to laugh.

"You know what they say Lex. If you can't handle the heat get out of the kitchen."

"Oh shut up"

"Here we go." Dom commented as his eldest children began to bicker.

Back at the Toretto residence Letty laid inside the canopy that hung between two large palm trees on her estate. She allowed the sun to cascade all over her skin, and closed her eyes and attempted to dream. She wanted to be far away. She wanted to go to a place where she felt no pain, but could not quite get herself there.

"Letty! Letty!" she finally heard Mia call.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? I've been calling you for like five minutes."

"Yeah what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was worried because I hadn't seen you for hours."

"I like to come back here to think."

"Oh yeah? What about?"

"Just life", Letty answered looking into the distance. Mia had never felt this disconnected from her friend before. It scared her to think of just how withdrawn Letty had become.

"Let?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you stop going to counseling?"

"Because it was bullshit, over priced, unhelpful…bullshit"

"I see." Mia said unsure of herself in that moment. However, she felt the need to continue to try. "Do you want to come to an art class with me. You can show off your 'mad' skills. I think it'd be really fun. We could bring the kids. They miss you. I know a teenage girl who's been dying to girl talk with her mom."

"I'm right here."

"We both know that's not true." Letty looked up at her sister-in-law pensively. "Everyone keeps trying to fix me, but I don't think I can be fixed."

"I've never understood why you doubt yourself so much. You're one of the strongest women I know." Mia told her giving her a hug. "I miss you."

"I miss me too."

"So why don't we go to this art class and try to find pieces of the real you? Come on. It'll be fun!"

"Okay" Letty said with a soft nod. She knew she had to try. Her family would not survive much more of her sad and lonely disposition. Mia took them to studio by the name of Zen Art. Axel was so very excited to be able to get down and messy with clay and paint that he just kept jumping up in down while they entered the class. "Look Mami! Look at all the cool stuff." He said dragging her down the hall showing her all the artwork.

"I see baby."

"I don't think this is going to work Tía." Mazda told her aunt quietly.

"Trust me. We just need to get through the door, one toe at a time. Look she's already smiling." Mia responded.

"Wow I forgot what she looked like when she smiled." Mazda looked on nostalgically.

"I want this! Oooh and I want that!" Axel said pointing at the art sculptures while gripping his mother's hand.

"Baby we have to make them." Letty said doting on her youngest.

"I don't know how."

"That's why we're here, to learn."

"Cool!" The four of them were ushered into the studio area where they were seated in a room full with other people.

"Welcome, welcome!" A youthful man with British accent projected at the front of the room. "I am Claude and I will be your instructor this evening. Creation, art, music are all ways we can express ourselves. Expression is one of the most valuable tools in communication. Expression helps us achieve piece of mind, and the discovery of self. You've all come here in search of something and hopefully within the next few weeks we'll get closer to finding it. Today we're going to work on portraits, self-portraits. It's important to know how you see your selves. It may not be how others see you. This may take some of you days maybe even weeks. Some may even stay up all night as often do, but I believe everyone of you is an artist with an amazing story to tell. Welcome to Art Therapy! Pick your poison and let's begin."

"Is he serious?" Letty asked Mia scoffing slightly.

"Just try it. He may seem a little much at first, but he is very good at what he does. He comes highly recommended."

"He's really handsome." Mazda noted as her eyes fluttered. Letty let out a big sigh and looked on as Axel couldn't wait to start.

"Okay baby you get the crayons first and then maybe we'll do some water colors."

"Okay Mami"

"What are you thinking of working on Maz?" Letty asked her daughter.

"Um", the young girl felt a bit off guard. Mazda had not had a direct conversation with her mother for weeks. "I guess I'll use pencil. That's good right?"

"Sure whatever you want. I might do that to. It's a great way to outline." Letty said shooting her only daughter a smile that the girl then returned. They all got to working on their portraits, and Letty soon learned that small talk was a lot easier when she working on something. She was actually enjoying herself, and diving into her art piece.

"I'm glad you came." Mazda told her.

"I'm glad I did too."

"Wow! This is some impeccable work!" Claude praised behind Letty's partially finished portrait. "It's exquisite."

"Why thank you, it not even close to complete. I need to wait for the paint to dry and layer it."Letty responded bashfully. She had always been private about her artwork, even when they went on cars.

"What is your name?"

"I go by Letty."

"Well Letty, the detail on this piece is amazing. I would love to present it at the final showcase once it's finished."

"Uh" Letty hesitated.

"It's screaming. It's torn. The anguish! I love it."

"I guess that'd be okay. I mean if I can finish it on time."

"Tell me about this piece. What are you feeling? I sense a lot of anger, a lot of pain."

"I don't know." She answered uncomfortably.

"You know what? Finish, and then you'll able to answer my question. You can come in whenever you'd like to work on it."

"I can take it home. I have materials there." Letty dismissed.

"As you wish, but please," Claude began taking her hand "don't void us of this masterpiece." He placed a kiss on her hand. Letty looked at him in shock, and Mazda cleared her throat.

"O-o-okay."

"Wonderful!" Claude said before walking away to another client.

"Well isn't he a little over zealous." Letty commented.

"He's an artist. They're passionate people." Mia defended.

"I don't like him." Mazda voiced.

"Weren't you the one who thought he was cute?" Mia pointed out.

"Well not anymore", the young girl insisted. "When does Papi get back?"

"Tomorrow morning"

"I think he should come when you present it. He'd like that."

"If I decide to do it, then I'll ask him." The young girl stared at her mother questioning so many things in her head she couldn't keep track.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm on vacation so you may get two more chapter relatively soon. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This chapter got kinda long, my bad. I'm hoping to get one more out to you guys before the week is up, but no promises. Reviews are encouraging though...just saying *cough, cough*

* * *

"Dominic there have been rumors that Ortiz is thinking of retirement. Is this true?" One reporter asked Dom at the Xfinity Series press conference.

"We've always said we'd keep competing until all the kids were grown. We got a little surprise a few years ago, so we're probably gonna continue racing for a little while longer even if that may mean less frequently."

"So you both will be competing in this next circuit?"

"No we're going to alternate so that our schedules don't collide. We always have to make sure there's time for family."

"Speaking of family, Ortiz has been absent from the public eye for a few months. There have been reports of some erratic behavior, such as walking out of her Bugatti Veyron in the mist of heavy traffic and having it towed."

"Is there a question coming along any time soon?" Dom asked aggressively.

"Some of the blogs are suggesting that she is going through a deep depression. Do you have any comments on this?"

"We've always been private so her absence should not seem so unusual."

"But it seems that her disappearance coincides with the loss of her mother. Would that have anything to do with it?"

"That is none of your business. Her mother died and she's dealing with it. That's all I'm going to say on the matter." Dom snapped. "You're questions are prying and disrespectful. I suggest that you hold anymore questions about my wife seeing as she is not here to answer them on her own."

"We'll take two more questions." His manager, Charlie, intervened. Dom and Letty were notorious for walking out on interviews, and he wanted to assure that they did not lose money due to the infamous Toretto temper. After several moments of awkward shuffling amongst reporters, a female journalist cleared her throat and proceeded to ask her question.

"Unfortunately, there still are not many women in the sport."

"Agreed"

"Your daughter's coming up on the stockcar circuit, and considering you already have a son in the NFL, one wonders if we will have another sports prodigy on our hands?"

"We sure do, but she's not going pro until she finishes school." He answered enthusiastically. There was no prouder papa than Dominic Toretto.

"What are the chances she'd get to race with you?"

"I'd love to see my baby on the track with me. It doesn't mean I'll let her win though."

"Last question", Charlie warned the crowd of reporters.

"Considering your stats do you feel cheated out of being inducted into the hall of fame?"

"I'm not really sure how it works. If they ever think me worthy, I'd accept the honor. However, I haven't heard from them, and I'm not losing sleep over it."

"That's it for questions. Thank you." His manger said cutting everyone off, while Dom stood to leave. His sons were waiting for him behind stage.

"How come you never called me a prodigy?" Jensen asked. "I got a perfect score on my SATs."

"I still don't believe you didn't cheat."

"Ouch, that hurts."

"Does it really?" Alexus mocked. "It wouldn't be beneath you."

"Is it so hard to believe I'm simply a genius?"

"Get a better track record." Dom shrugged at his son. They made their way back to LA shortly after, leaving Alexus behind for his third flight to midseason practice. Nevertheless when he arrived, Dom was surprised to find that the house did not feel as solemn as when he had left it. His only daughter ran to greet him as soon as she heard his car pull up, a habit she had not outgrown since she was old enough to walk.

"There's my baby girl!"

"So I'm a prodigy, huh?" Mazda asked with a massive hug.

"Wow, news travels fast."

"The internet Papi. You know I watch all your interviews."

"Oh of course, how can I forget?"

"Did you miss me?"

"Absolutely, you know I can't live without you."

"I may actually barf." Jensen said as he walked passed them.

"You know she's playing you right? I don't know how none of you haven't figured this out yet. It's been sixteen years. Next she'll ask for car."

"I already have one, nimrod." Mazda pointed out.

"You wanna name call now?"

"You started it."

"Why can't you two just say _'hello, it's nice to see you'_ , or maybe even _'I miss you.'_ " The siblings looked at each other with beady eyes.

"Nah" Mazda answered.

"That would just feel wrong." Jensen said flicking his sister.

"Ow! Stop it!"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Oh I got something for you." Mazda said pulling out a small BB-gun from her back pocket.

"The hell? Why do you have that?" Jensen attempting to grab it from her, but she ducked swiftly out of the way.

"It's been waiting for you for three days."

"That's not normal. Father your daughter has become violent."

"It's not that violent." The oldest Toretto dismissed.

"You come for me again and this is going straight up your ass." The teenager threatened.

"'Ey language!" Dom intervened.

"I'm sorry Papi. This is going straight up your butt." Mazda corrected.

"That's much better."

"Are you serious? Favoritism is so real!"

"Jensen I saw you provoke her. You'll get what's coming to you if you keep acting up because you need to start acting your age." Jensen rolled his eyes and headed upstairs to drop off his things. "Where's your mother?"

"I think she's painting outside. She said she likes the natural light."

"Painting? I don't think I've seen your mom paint in over ten years."

"It was Tía's idea. It seems to put her in a better mood. We talked a little bit today, but not much." Mazda informed him shyly. "I think she's getting better."

"We just have to be patient. She'll get there." Dom told his daughter. He stepped outside in search of Letty. They had several acres of land so it took him a few minutes to find her. She was covered in black paint, and it seemed she was using her hands to get the shading just how she wanted it.

"Hey good looking", he attempted to greet her cheerfully, but Letty yelped in surprise. She had been so in tune with her artwork that she hadn't sensed his presence.

"You scared me." She said calming herself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." He attempted to step towards her, but she backed away. "Hey"

"Hey" she greeted back. "How was your trip?"

"It was good. We got another trophy."

"God knows we need more of those." She said sarcastically causing him to chuckle lightly.

"You look good Let." He said glancing at her.

"I'm a mess. I got paint everywhere." She dismissed and began gathering her things.

"What's this?" Dom asked pointing to her painting.

"Oh that? That's nothing."

"You don't need to stop on my account. It doesn't look like you're done."

"Tomorrow's another day." Letty told him as she attempted to cover it up, but he stopped her.

"I almost forgot how talented you are." He said analyzing portrait. "Maybe we should have you design the decals for the new rides again."

"No one has time for that. We got too busy remember?"

"Yeah, but maybe now since we only have one little kid, you could do it." He suggested.

"Yeah maybe", she responded with an attempt at a smile.

"There's something different about you today." Dom smiled at her. "There's a spark in your eye." He said grabbing her face suddenly. She had no idea why but as soon as he touched her, Letty felt nervous and self-conscious.

"Really? It must be because they're not red." She said looking away. Letty knew she should not feel how she did. The man was her husband after all. He had seen her through it all. Despite all that she felt vulnerable, so vulnerable that it made her uncomfortable.

"No, it's not that." He said tilting her head slightly so that he look into her eyes. "You're blushing?" Dom asked curiously.

"I don't think so. I'm just warm."

"It's seventy-five degrees, and there's a breeze." He asserted.

"You know I'm more warm blooded than most."

"I'm sure that's what it is." He said right before kissing her softly. Letty's body jerked in response, and she quickly moved out of his grasp. "What's wrong?" Dom asked confused. He was so hopeful that today would be the day he would get his wife back. He could have sworn Letty had shown a glimpse of her just moments before.

"Nothing's wrong", she said turning away from him.

"Something is clearly wrong. My wife hasn't kissed me for two months. It seems that I repel her." He said as he attempted to turn her around to face him, but she resisted.

"That's not it." She said shaking her head at him.

"Then what is it?" He yelled at her without meaning to. "Letty, what is it!" He felt desperate and at his wits end.

"I don't want to fight." She said putting her hand up and halting him.

"And I do?"

"You're yelling."

"I'm frustrated." He said massaging his temple and rubbing his eyes.

"Why don't you go inside and take a shower? You've had a long trip."

"So we're just not going to talk about anything?"

"How was the press conference?" She said changing the topic.

"I'm not doing this with you. I'm not. We are not those people who pretend things are okay when they're clearly far from it." He said before walking away from her.

"Dom wait…" Letty hesitated as he continued to distance himself.

"What!" He yelled back exasperated a few yards away. She took a deep breath, but could not get out the words she wanted to say. Letty wanted to tell him what she was thinking. She wanted to tell him she was embarrassed and that she wanted to be his again, but something inside just would not let her.

"I'm sorry." She told him softly.

"You and me both", Dom responded bitterly before continuing to make his way back in the house.

He kept his distance from Letty for the rest of the day. She felt so isolated as if she was looking on to her family, but was no longer a part of it. That night Letty lay restless in her bed, which was not uncommon for her in the last few weeks. The mattress felt cold and empty as she tossed and turned. She got up and found herself walking down the hall to the guest room Dom had been staying in. "What am I doing?" She whispered to herself. Nonetheless, she cracked the door open gently, but to her surprise the room was empty. She searched Axel's room, Mazda's room, and Jensen's room. She even went to the garage in search for him, but he was not there. Not knowing where he was suddenly filled her with great anxiety. She attempted to call, but she soon discovered he had left his phone behind. "Where the fuck is he?" She asked herself quietly as she paced all over the house. She did not know what to do with herself. Letty did the laundry, cleaned, ordered, and then re-ordered things. She even broke out and played Call of Duty Black Ops to try to distract herself. The sun rose and Dom still did not come home. She would stare at the phone hoping that it would ring, or wondering if she should call the police. "He's probably fine." She told herself shaking her head and trying to rid her mind of the worry.

At 5:30AM, when Letty finally heard tires moving over the pavement down the driveway, she ran at out the door to see if it was him. The red 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona she had bought long ago parked just in front of the large garage that housed over thirty vehicles. Her husband ungracefully stumbled out of the driver's seat. "Where have you been?" She screamed at him.

"Out..." He responded evenly walking passed her. It angered Letty that Dom seemed to be completely ignoring the fact that his sudden all night outing was inappropriate.

"Out? Out, where? All night? Doing what?"'

"Like you really give a shit?"

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you." She said grabbing his arm and swinging him around.

"I needed to go for a ride." He shrugged though there was a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! You could have been killed!"

"I think I can handle myself pretty well. I'm surprised you noticed." He told her clearly peeved.

"How could I not notice that my husband has gone completely missing?" She asked incredulously.

"Because you haven't before", he told her raising his tone. "And trust me baby this isn't the first time."

"So what you just don't come home some nights? Are you crazy?"

"No I need to get away from the crazy."

"Where were you?"

"I already told you I was out."

"Oh my god…" Letty said as her stomach churned at the worse possible thought. "Oh my god…" She gasped in disbelief and covered her face. "Who is she?"

"What!?"

"Who ever you're seeing, who is she?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Dom said dismissing her allegations.

"It's the only thing that makes sense! You're not even denying it!" Letty said as she started to hyperventilate.

"Letty calm down."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down!" She snapped. "You think I'm crazy? I'll fucking show you crazy! Who is she!" She screamed tugging at his shirt.

"What would you do if I gave you a name?" Dom inquired coldly.

"I have the right to know!"

"Could you blame me?"

"Are you trying to throw this in my face? I know I've been awful, but I don't deserve this."

"How would you feel if you were me right now?" He asked bringing his face at level with hers. Letty saw pain in his eyes.

"Tell me the sluts name!" She screamed smacking him across the face harder than she had ever smacked anyone her entire life.

"Vince" Dom told her while running his finger over a small trace of blood on the corner of his lip. He glanced at her briefly, surprisingly very calm. "Call Mercedes. She'll tell you I spent the night on their couch."

"Are you serious?" Letty asked mid-sob. "Why would you let me think that you cheated?"

"It's nice to know you still care." He answered stoically. "I'm going to go shower." Dom left her there, still shaking with anger and jealousy. Every breath she attempted to take was followed by a stream of tears. They were tears relief, but she had gotten so worked she could not stop them. She managed to make it to the bathroom silently to wash her face. Moments later, there was a small knock on the door.

"What? You want to torture me some more?" She called out while staring into the mirror.

"Mami?" Letty's heart froze with fear.

"Shit…" She whispered to herself. "What do you need Maz?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Now's not a good time. Why don't you go back to bed?" She responded shakily.

"I have to get ready for school." The young girl said through the door.

"Then do that then. You can use your own bathroom." Letty said without letting her daughter in. Mazda stood behind the door a few seconds longer, hoping that her mother would emerge, but she did not. The young girl could still hear her father in the guest room shower, and decided to migrate to her brother's room on the third floor.

"Jensen", she whispered. He mumbled something, but she persisted. "Jensen…Jensen…Jensen"

"What do you want?" He asked covering his head with a pillow.

"I think they're going to break up." She told him rattled.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Mami and Papi, I think they're going to break up."

"Don't be ridiculous." He said dismissing her groggily.

"No, I mean it." She said tugging at his arm. "Listen to me. I just heard them fighting. She was screaming at him, and he was screaming at her. Then she smacked him, and then he left her crying there. I saw it all from my window."  
"What? What were they fighting about?"

"I couldn't hear, but it looked bad Jensen. They don't sleep in the same room anymore, and now they're fighting. What are we going to do? I can't do the fifty/fifty thing. I don't even think Mami would want us if they ever had to decide." The young girl said as her eyes began to sting and water.

"Hey now, don't do that." He said wiping her tears.  
"I don't want them to break up." She cried.

"They're not going to break up." The young man said caressing his sister's face.

"Yes they are. You didn't see it."

"They fight all the time."

"Not like that they don't; she smacked him and everything."

"It's gonna be okay. They're going to work it out. I'll talk to Pa later once he's cooled off."

"We need to do something." She urged him. "We can't let them split up."

"I'll talk to Lex. Maybe we can come up with some sort of plan."

"He's in season. He's so busy."  
"He'll make time for this. He always makes time for us." Jensen assured with a light hug. She rest her head on her brother's shoulder. "Everything's gonna be just fine."

"Okay", Mazda sniffled.

"Don't you have school to get ready for or something?"

"Yeah"  
"Alright then go do that and stop blubbering all over me. It's gross." He said pushing her away.

"Shut-up." She said smacking his arm. He grabbed his sister swiftly and put her in a headlock. "Jensen stop!"

"Say uncle", the young man taunted.

"Jensen", He began to tickle her causing her to giggle. "Jensen! Stop it! Stop it!"

"Say uncle"

"Uncle, uncle", the young giggled out. "God! You're so dumb." She said fixing her hair.

"That's what you get for waking me up." He told her with a smirk. She stuck her tongue out at him and left to prep for her morning.

Once Letty sensed everyone leave house, she crept out of her room with her portrait in tow. She brought it down it down to her car and drove it all the way to Zen Art in hopes to find a space for clarity. "Letty!" The young British instructor greeted her. "What a pleasure to see you so soon!"

"You remember my name?"

"Of course I do. You're work was exceptional, but what is a name really? They're just labels placed on us by our parents. I've changed mine to suit me."

"Really?"

"Yes, is Letty your birth name?"

"No, It's a nickname. I hate my birth name."

"I did too. You see, we all transform ourselves into what we want to be. We're only unhappy when we inhibit that."

"Okay…" Letty said unsure how to respond. "What was your birth name?" She asked curiously.

"Owen, which meant young warrior, but I wanted a name to reflect on who I was becoming, on my journey."

"That sounds like a lot of bologna if you ask me."

"Wouldn't you call your life a journey?"

"Not really…"

"You can call it what you want. The principle is the same."

"I think I'll call it life."

"Are you satisfied with you in this life?"

"I guess I was who I wanted to be, and then I changed into the opposite of it. I'm scared I may be too late to change back."

"It is never too late. You need to embrace what you were, what you want to become, and the change that is necessary. The latter is the hardest part." Letty looked at him pensively.

"I can't tell if you're full of shit." Letty said to him causing him to smile.

"I'll assure you that I'm not. Did you bring the masterpiece with you?"

"Yes, but it's not finished. I was hoping to take you up on your offer and work on it here." She told him reluctantly.

"Of course, the studio is open. I don't believe anyone's in there at the moment." He said gesturing down the corridor that she had gone down a day before.

"Thanks, is there a time limit?"

"Nope, I'll be having another session in there, but you can feel free to continue working on it as long as you're comfortable."

"Alright, I'll let you know."

"Excellent."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Oops, made and mistake and did not post the most up to date version of this story. I fixed a few things for those of you who read it within the first five hours. Review!

* * *

"Hmm, can you explain this piece to me?" Claude asked Letty as he came up behind her. She had been in his studio for almost two hours completely enthralled in her work.

"Probably not", she shrugged as she gave her self-portrait its final touches.

"Well there's very little color. You've intentionally painted the canvas all black." He commented observantly.

"It's always been my favorite color."

"Then you must have had a dark ora about you even from a young age. Not many gravitate to this color without being angry or hurt." Letty turned around to finally face him a little off put by his comment.

"I've admittedly had my fair share of both."

"This is you in the painting, correct?" He pointed at the cringing white silhouette she had carefully drawn out.

"You could say that." Letty answered.

"I find it interesting how you did not show your face. Your back is turned and you seem to be captured in a moment in time."

"I just drew what I felt. The image itself probably does not make much sense."

"You're hair is mangled and it seems like you are looking up. Are you falling into the abyss? What's pushing you over?"

"I'm drowning. The dark areas are water. There's no source that pushed me. I was just there." Letty corrected. "It's kind of a recurring nightmare I keep having. I don't know why."

"Ahh so the white above are the bubbles as you sink reflected from the night sky above?"

"Mhm"

"Wow magnificent! I love how you've layered the paint so that it is almost three-dimensional. The texture adds to the eeriness of this image. You're a true expressionist." The British man complimented.

"Thank you, but I would not go that far."

"Why are you drowning, if you don't mind me asking?" Claude continued to pry.

"Overwhelmed I guess."

"Stress?"

"You could say that."

"Job?"

"Oddly no, I have a very flexible career."

"Interesting, what do you do?"

"I race cars professionally."

"Wait a minute. I've seen your face before, on billboards and such."

"Probably, I've been in the business for a long time."

"Wow I have a celebrity in my studio! What made you choose this place?"

"My sister-in-law suggested it'd be good for me since I haven't been myself for some time."

"Ahh so you're married?" Letty waved her jewel-encrusted wedding band at her instructor. "Forgive me. I didn't notice because my attention was on your work."

"No worries, I took it off as I was painting. I didn't want to wreck it."

"It's beautiful."

"I don't often wear both bands because people just ogle at them. My husband sort of out did himself." She smirked instinctively fidgeting with her ring.

"You don't like the attention? I find most women crave it."

"Only my husband's", she answered. "I'm not like most women."

"I could see that from the moment you stepped into my class." Claude said with a smile that she reluctantly returned. "So only he's allowed to ogle at you?"

"Usually, but he doesn't see me this way anymore."

"What do you mean?" Claude asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"He's angry, and I have a lot to do with it. I've disappointed him."

"How so?"

"I can't get into it. I barely know you."

"Part of my job is to listen. I assure you that what is shared with me will stay between us."

"This isn't a doctor's office, so I can't just assume that to be true. My mother taught me well. I don't trust strangers."

"We can make it one. You came to one of my community sessions, but this is actually a licensed facility."

"What?"

"I'm a clinician."

"You're a shrink?" Letty gasped.

"I don't really care for the term, but yes."

"Fucking Mia", Letty mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, I have to go. Feel free to keep the painting. I don't want it." Letty informed him suddenly feeling the urge to escape the conversation.

"Wait", Claude said placing a light grip on her arm. Letty stared down at his hand and contemplated if it was worth hitting him or not. "You clearly returned because they're was something you liked. Don't leave because you don't want to be psycho analyzed. I'd only do that if I were to take you on as a patient, which I would only do per your request."

"I don't need anyone in my head. I need to get out of it."

"Then maybe all you need is a paintbrush to get out of it and not a person. This place can be whatever you want it to be. If you ever want to talk, the offer will be on the table, but if you just want to sit here in silence and paint because it is what is bringing you peace then by all means do that as well."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I hope you do because you have a real talent. Both times you have come in here you seem frazzled and on edge, lost even. However, when I see you create it seems you are at ease and centered, almost as if you've found your place."

"You have a lot to say for someone who has only met me twice."

"I am good at reading people. I'm here to help. You will always be welcome here." Claude said.

"So we don't have to talk? Ever?"

"Nope, you decide how much you want to relay to me. It can be nothing, or could be everything. I'll always advise you as best as I can, and I think you should analyze your own work. There's a lot going on which means there's a lot going on with you."

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"I'll let you know what I decide." Letty told him.

"I'll see you soon."

"You don't know that."

"Call it a hunch." Claude said. She was about to open her mouth to dispute him but her phone rang before she could get the words out.

"Excuse me, it's my son." She said as she looked down at the screen. "Hello?"

"Mami I'm playing home, you coming?" Alexus asked her.

"I don't know if I can do that Lex."

"Mami if you don't, I'll lose." The young man pleaded.

"Baby you're one of the best tight ends in the league. You'll be just fine."

"No I won't. It's bad luck if you guys aren't there. Come on please! You haven't been to a game since November. It'd really mean a lot to me. We're already in the playoffs."

"I don't know Lex. Why don't you ask your father?"

"I already did. The only one who isn't coming is you. I really want to make it to the Super Bowl this year. We're so close!"

"And you think me being there will be the deciding factor?"

"Yes, what are you doing that you can't go?"

"Um...plenty", Letty lied.

"Like what?"

"I have a couple business ventures coming up, and need to make sure everything is ready for when they're presented to the board."

"Mami you just don't want to go. Fine, I see how things are now." He attempted to guilt her.

"Baby don't say it like that. You know I want to be there for you."

"It's only a two hour trip, and I know you can make it in much less."

"Lex…"

"I guess I can only pray I don't have some freak accident on the field. Gates is out for the whole season."

"Don't talk like that." She insisted.

"I'm sure that wouldn't happen if you were there though."

"Alright! I'll go." Letty gave in, Alexus had always been able to manipulate her. He had a knack for it.

"Really?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yes", she answered clearing her throat.

"Great!" He said before hanging up. She wanted to detail her conditions, but he was already gone.

"But…Hello? Hello?" Letty took a deep breath. A loud stadium full of screaming fans was the last place she wanted to be.

"You seem anxious." Claude said causing her head to jerk up. She had forgotten he was there.

"I'm fine." She dismissed.

"Are you really?"

"My son plays for the San Diego Chargers, and he really wants me to go to his next game. I want to support him, but I just don't do well in large crowds anymore."

"You're not old enough to have a son that old. I would have guest it we were the same age."

"I had him young."

"Which one is he?"

"Toretto", she answered with a fond smile. "Number 17"

"That's incredible. He's a great player, but he never allows himself to get drafted to a better team."

"He's loyal, and he wants to stay close to home. He's a big mama's boy. He chose his number because of me."

"Really? How interesting. What does the number represent?"

"The age he entered into my life", Letty smiled. "He introduced me to the greatest love I'll ever know."

"17 really? And you're so successful? You must have really persevered through a lot. That couldn't have been easy."

"My husband had a lot to do with it. I owe him the world."

"But you mentioned a rift?" Letty's smile soon fell.

"It's one of the reasons I don't want to go." She confessed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't make him happy anymore." She told him sadly.

"Maybe you've grown apart. It's not uncommon." Claude suggested.

"Maybe…I have to go." She rushed off back to her home in hopes of getting there before the kids arrived from school. She was in disbelief that she had shared all that personal information with a complete stranger.

"Where were you?" Jensen asked her at the door. He seemed to be on his way out.

"Um…I just went downtown to get a few things." His mother answered.

"No luck then?" He asked noticing her empty hands.

"No, unfortunately not."

"Well it's nice to see you out of the house." He said kissing her cheek. "Did Lex call you?"

"Yes he did."

"Are you coming with us?"

"I am", she told him taking a deep breath. Jensen grinned from ear to ear.

"Fantastic! Me and Mazda were talking, and we think that we should make a night of it."

"You mean stay over? In San Diego?"

"Yeah we can check-in at a hotel."

"Mazda and Axel have school on Monday."

"It's Martin Luther King Day. No one has school."

"Right", Letty answered pensively.

"We could go to dinner and sight see. I'm sure the kid would love it."

"I'd run it by your father first to make sure he doesn't have any plans."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it. I'll book the rooms tonight."

"Eh…"

"Gotta run, bye!" Letty stared at the door for what seemed to be an eternity. She began to pace in front of it, and anxiety over took her. She was unsure if she could face reporters asking questions about her whereabouts in recent weeks, but above all else she feared speculation that her marriage was on the rocks because it was. Letty did not know how to pretend.

When Sunday rolled around they all packed into a range rover and made their way to Qualcomm Stadium in San Diego. The ride was relatively quiet. Jensen and Mazda did not argue as they normally did, and were uneased as to how little their parents talked. Dom had kept his distance from Letty all that week. They wouldn't even look at each other for days, let alone speak. He would go from the pit, to his garage, to what had now become his room. Unbeknown to anyone, she found herself going to the studio and creating new pieces of art work every other day or so. Letty had improved on interacting with her kids, but still struggled to be there for them when her mood would fall. Claude began teaching her how to meditate, and breath out her stress.

When they arrived they were given the complete VIP treatment per the Alexus' request. The entire brood was escorted to their field-view seats, where they were met by Cecilia who wore Alexus' Jersey and Charger colors. They had not seen her since the funeral because she was currently studying sport's law at Cornel University in New York.

"Look at you!" Dom greeted her with a hug. "My son has his own personal mascot."

"Nice to see you too uncle Dom."

"He flew you all the way out here?" Letty asked.

"Did I really have a choice? Everything is an ultimatum with him." Cecilia said hugging her. "Hey aunt Letty. How are you?"

"Pretty good"

"Good to hear. You look so much better." Cecilia said giving her a second hug.

"Thank you." They settled into their seats. Dom and Letty attempted to put Axel in between them to keep up appearances, but Jensen pulled him into his lap so that his parents would be forced to sit together. Dom distracted himself by talking with Cici while Letty ordered a drink to ease her nerves.

"It's packed tonight isn't it?" Letty said as she stared up at the fans that surrounded them.

"It's a big game. The Jets are not an easy team to beat." Cecilia told her.

"Don't I know it." Letty said sipping on her gin and tonic.

"There he is!" Mazda said standing up to wave with both her arms in hopes of getting his attention. Alexus gave her the ASL sign for I love you and they all returned it.

"He's got this." Jensen said. After the national Anthem was sung, and the game began the Chargers took several hits from the Jets. The opposing team had a twenty point lead by half-time.

"They keep fumbling the ball!" Dom yelled out onto the field.

"Their offense is a mess!" Letty called out. "17! 17!" Alexus looked up as they were making their way back on to the field. "Get your head out of your ass, and start running yards!"

"Get free! Get free!" Dom yelled at his son. "They're all over you!" By the fourth quarter the chargers were able to gain nineteen points, but needed a touchdown if they had any chance of winning.

"Rivers throws the ball wide. It's over the top and Toretto is open! He grabs at it at the forty!" The announcer yelled into his mike.

"Run!" Cecilia screamed.

"He's at the 30!" Jenson chanted. "The 20!"

"They're not going to catch him!" Mazda said jumping up and down.

"Touchdown!" Letty screeched as she joined her daughter in a frantic hug. She turned around and hugged her husband tightly. It caught Dom off guard, but it overjoyed him. "He did it!" She said into his chest.

"We have one hell of kid." He said holding her close. Mazda and Jensen caught each other's eye and smirked. They sat down for the kick. There were only three minutes left in the game, and Alexus was able to score yet another touch down.

"Yeah!" Jenson and Dom roared high-fiving each other.

"We're going to the Division round! We're going to make it!" Cecilia shook with joy before picking up Axel and squeezing the small boy. "Ahh! This is the year!" Dom was so ecstatic he grabbed Letty's face and kissed her hard, and for the first time in over two months she returned it. Mazda whistled at her parents, while Jensen made a disgusted face.

"I forgot how gross this was."

"Don't ruin it." Mazda elbowed him.

"Ow" Jensen yelped, as his parents ended their kiss. They stared at each other momentarily, but then Letty quickly looked elsewhere.

"Mami Alexus won!" Their youngest pulled at her shirt as he stood on Cecilia's chair.

"I saw sweetie!" She said hugging the small child.

"Did you see Papi?"

"Of course I did!" Dom said scooping him up in one sweep.

They all went out to celebrate that night. Alexus brought the game ball in tow. However, everywhere they went they were swarmed with dedicated fans, and paparazzi. While they stood waiting to be escorted to their hotel, Alexus signed autographs and reporters began to test boundaries.

"How was dinner?"

"How does it feel to stay in the playoff's?"

"Alexus how come you're not with the rest of the team at Korma Lounge?"

"Ortiz do you have any responses to the rumors concerning your mental health?" They were being heckled from every direction. The flashes were so bright it became hard to walk. Axel hid his face in his father's neck. "Is it true that you went off the deep end?"

"That's my mother you're talking to." Alexus whipped around, but his bodyguard got in the way. "Show some fucking respect."

"Babe don't." Cecilia warned pulling his arm back. "That's just what they want."

"No, he needs to apologize!"

"I don't have to apologize. This is my job." The young reporter responded.

"It's not worth it. They'll just sell more the angrier you get." Mazda said pulling on Alexus' other arm.

"Mazda are you going to continue modeling for Burberry for their spring collection?"

"Just leave us alone." She growled at the reporter.

"You look great! Who are you wearing?"

"JCPenny" Mazda answered snarkily.

"Do you have any comments on the bikini photos that just surfaced a few days ago?"

"What are you talking about? I was at the beach. Did you expect a MuMu?"

"Listen man I don't appreciate you talking to my little sister like that." Jensen told the man menacingly. His violent outbursts almost matched his father's. "She's just a kid." All three men looked like snarling bulls waiting to pounce.

Letty simultaneously grabbed both her son's by the face and simply said, "No, do you hear me? I said no. Walk away." She grabbed her husband's hand to steady herself. She had several drinks that night, and did want a good evening to turn sour.

"Let's go!" Dom growled with Axel still in his arms.

"You're going to scare him." Letty told him while she caressed the young boys back as he clung to his father. "You don't want that do you?" Dom glanced at her briefly, but soon agreed.

"If you follow us, we're going to have a problem, a big problem!" He continued to threaten the papratzo as they all began to walk to their cars that had just pulled up. Letty tugged her husband away before he could get more worked up. They made it up to the hotel where Jensen checked them in. He had strategically booked a large suite for his parents so that they could all be in neighboring rooms. Mazda was forced to turn in early and look after Axel, while her brothers snuck out through a private exit to continue their night.

"What a day, huh?" Letty sighed as she threw herself on the bed. She was still a little loose from all the drinks she had had that night. "God this bed is so comfortable!" She said as she rolled around on the covers. Meanwhile, Dom attempted to join the love seats in the suit together so that he can have a semi-comfortable place to sleep.

"What are you doing?" She asked him as she sat up.

"Making my bed", he answered her. "I'll need to borrow the thin sheets. You're cool with that, right?"

"But we fit", she argued. "It's a king sized bed."

"Are you still drunk?" Dom asked his wife.

"No", she lied.

"Say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious without messing it up or giggling." He told her as he sat next to her.

"That's not necessary." She attempted to dismiss while lightly pushing his shoulder.

"I'll take that as your way of you confirming that you are."

"No wait", she said in attempts to prove she was not inebriated. Dom lifted an eyebrow as he turned to face her.

"Supercalifragilisticexpiali…shit…wait…I can do it."

"It doesn't matter." He said placing small kiss on her cheek.

"Yes it does." She said grabbing the hem of his shirt. "You're judging me. I don't like it when you judge me."

"No, I'm not. I promise."

"It matters…what you think of me, I mean." Letty said letting go. "Sorry I can't speak today."

"It's nice to hear speak at all. I'm going to stay on the couch tonight. I think it's for the best." She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply, hungry for a second, third, and fourth kiss. She pulled him to her, undid his collar, and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. She moaned into his mouth softly as he lay over her. His hands wandered over her clothes as he began to kiss her neck. She reveled in his touch. Nonetheless, something still felt wrong. He couldn't bring himself to have sex with his wife with all the problems they had been having. Dom abruptly ended it moments later. He got up and turned his back to her.

"No, no, no…" She moaned out. "Where are you going? Why are you stopping?"

"Shit", he muttered kicking a small chair over. Letty gathered herself and ran her hands through the hair.

"I know you're angry with me." Letty said while letting out a deep breath.

"I wouldn't call it anger." He told her working himself down.

"You can't stand to look at me."

"Because every time I do look at you you're the one rejecting me. You're hiding from me."

"You left me." She contested "I don't sleep because of you."

"How did I leave you? You asked for space. I'm giving it to you."

"What if I said I didn't want space anymore?"

"I wouldn't trust it because it must be the gin talking." He told her. "You need to understand that what you're doing is not fair. You're playing with me like I'm some toy. I don't want false hope. What are we going to do? Make love so that you can run away tomorrow? How am I supposed to know it's real?" He waited for her to answer, but she did not. "I don't know how much of this back and forth I can take." Letty looked away. "Can you promise me you won't wake up tomorrow and change your mind? Can you?"

"I don't know."

"Well there's our answer."

"Dominic I'm really trying. I'm trying to get better."

"And every time I try to support you, you just push me away. Why?"

"I don't mean to. Sometimes I don't know why I say the things I say."

"You and I both."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to get help. I want you to be able to do what we just did without being drunk."

"That's not what it is Dom." She told him hugging him from behind.

"We had a really good day today. Why don't we just got to bed? I don't want to wake up heart broken tomorrow because you can't show me you love me."

"I do love you. I do." she pleaded with him, grabbing his face with both hands and staring into his eyes.

"I don't trust that anymore. Love didn't stop you from hurting me."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Happy New year! This will be my last day for a week or two since I'm heading back to work. Let me know what you think!

 ** _Guest:_ ** I hear you, I really do. It's a struggle I had when I decided to write Letty with this depression. You can disagree, but my mindset is that her sadness has become more than just grief. She's suffering from a real illness that is just as bad as any physical disease. It makes you act out of character. It's not logical. I've worked with people with depression before who lost their homes and custody of their children because they could no longer function or do simple daily tasks. In this fic Dom isn't simply letting her be a shitty mother, he's trying to support her and has grown frustrated and resentful. As much control as a person would want to have, he can't shake the depression out of her and I don't think he would argue with her in front of them because that would be worse. She can't just put on an act because that's not how the disorder works.

* * *

"So how was the game? I noticed the Chargers won." Claude asked Letty as they sat in his office.

"It was amazing. I love watching my son play." Letty responded uncomfortably. She found herself continuously distracted with the art all over the room. "You have quite the collection." She commented. Despite having seen the man regularly a number of times before, it was her first official session as his patient. They had never entered his office before. The thought of therapy did not sit well with her because Letty did not think of herself as weak enough to be mentally ill. Nonetheless, she was and needed to come to terms with it if she wanted any chances of restoring her family.

"Thank you. Most of them are from my patients. I think their work is a symbol of their progress."

"Oh"

"So" He said clapping his hands together. "How did things go with your husband?" Letty hesitated.

"They did and then they didn't."

"How so?"

"It's embarrassing." She said trying to dismiss the topic.

"Are you referring to a sexual scenario?"

"Err…"

"We're all sexual beings. It's nothing to be ashamed about. Let alone in a marriage. How long have you been together?"

"Twenty-eight years"

"That's an impressive amount of time considering your age. You're an attractive woman. I'm sure the two of you had periods of time where you were very active with one another."

"Trust me before a few months ago sex was never an issue. If there was a medal for fucking your husband I probably would have won it." Claude smiled trying to suppress a snicker.

"That's an interesting way of putting it."

"This is going to sound crude, but I did it all, from public places to role playing. I didn't get knocked up four times just because we like to cuddle."

"You sound very adventurous." The man told her making Letty slight self-conscious about revealing such information. "Don't worry it's not a bad thing."

"I know it's just weird. I only talk about this stuff with my best friends, and you're a man who I don't know well."

"Trust me as a thirty-six year old man who listens to people for a living, I've heard it all and tried a few things myself."

"I guess." Letty shrugged nervously.

"So lets get back to you."

"Ok"

"Did your sexual activity stop abruptly?"

"I just don't feel sexual anymore, at least not on a regular basis."

"Do elaborate." He encouraged as he jotted in his notebook.

"I can't believe I'm talking about this…" Letty responded shaking her head.

"It's okay. Remember nothing will leave this room."

"I wanted to…I mean I really…wanted to…"

"Have sex?"

"and he didn't…well I wouldn't say he didn't, but he stopped it."

"So you were going to have sex, but he cut things off. Did you guys talk about it before hand since you hadn't been intimate for quite some time?"

"Granted I did have a few cocktails before hand, but I've been with the man for years. I think I know when he's ready to go."

"But you said he wasn't"

"Oh no, he was good to go. Junior never lies to me."

"He had an erection?" Claude asked in clarification.

"Um…yup"

"But it still didn't happen"

"We were kissing and rubbing all up on each other, and then he just stopped. It was the first time he's ever done that."

"Did he give an excuse?"

"He said I hurt him and didn't think he could handle sleeping with me to then have nothing change. I guess I get it. It's only fair, but I couldn't help but feel rejected. I felt like part of him didn't want me."

"How did you hurt him? Did you go outside of your marriage?"

"Do I look like someone who would do that?" Letty asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"I don't mean for you to take offense. I only ask because, it is incredibly common."

"No, never", She answered shortly.

"Have you ever wanted to?"

"No, I love my husband."

"You can love someone and still have an affair. I see it all the time."

"I disagree. Dom would end up in prison if he ever thought I was cheating."

"How so?"

"You don't know my husband. He would kill the other man. He's very possessive, or at least he used to be."

"And you're okay with that? With his possessiveness I mean?"

"I'm very similar."

"I wouldn't have pinned you for it." Letty smirked at his comment.

"Age has come with finesse, but I've had may fair run-ins with groupies. I still do actually."

"How do you deal with that?"

"Listen once a woman gets a whiff of me, she goes for the hills. I don't play around."

"Do you confront or threaten them?"

"Absolutely" Letty said without hesitation. "One time back when we were young, and he was trying to go pro. I caught his assistant trying to blow him."

"What?"

"Yeah, she was a ballsy broad. I went into this blackout rage. And the next thing I know, I'm smashing her face in. The girl was unrecognizable by the end of it. She needed surgery. They wanted to press charges. It became an ordeal."

"And how did you work things out?" Claude asked intrigued.

"My mother of all people, who by the way was always skeptical of him, was the one who sat me down and encouraged us to get back together. I was floored. There she was this woman, who shits on every man to ever exist, was in his corner. I didn't voice it, but I knew I was going to go back. I loved him too much. I got to give it to him though. Dom was a trooper. He got beat on a couple times, and kept coming back groveling. He was able to get the girl to admit to what she did."

"Do you feel that same way now? How old were you?"

"I was a twenty year old kid with a toddler. I think if anything, those feelings would be stronger because we've built so much."

"Interesting"

"I thought he was cheating on me a few week's ago. He let me think it too. I swear to God I was about to buy a gun."

"A gun?" Claude asked in shock.

"Granted it probably would never go that far, but the thought crossed my mind." Letty clarified. "I wouldn't have killed her, but she'd be in the hospital for a few days."

"You mentioned he let you think he was cheating. Did he tell you why?"

"He said he wanted to see if I still cared."

"And why would he think that you wouldn't care?"

"I guess it's probably the fact that we've been sleeping in separate rooms, and I wasn't talking to him."

"Were you angry with him?"

"Not particularly. I've just been angry at the world with no one or anything to take it out on. I wasn't acting like his wife. He's very used to me catering to him, and being very affectionate. I haven't been able to do that anymore." She told him solemnly. "I was pushing him away, and then I made this rude comment about his mother dying. It got ugly, and he decided to give me space. "

"Why?"

"Because all I could feel was pain and loss; the world stopped making sense. I couldn't even be around my kids." Letty said beginning to tear up. "That's the worst part. I was pushing them away too. My older boys don't need me as much, so they mostly just check-up on me. But my daughter and youngest need me all the time, and I couldn't get the fuck out of bed. I literally could not move. Mazda would come in and bring me food that I wouldn't touch and Axel would try to read me his bedtime stories to make me feel better, but I would snap or ignore them." She paused pensively. "Do you have children"

"No, but I can still try to understand."

"You never want to be the source for why your child is suffering, and that's exactly what I became. The one thing I swore I would never do because that's what my mom did to me, and I know how shitty that feels. I really hate myself for it, but I can't snap out of it."

"You can't snap out of depression. It doesn't work that way. I sense guilt coming from you."

"I do. I feel incredibly guilty. It's not fair to them, and Dom…he just…he…"

"Did he blame you? Target you?"

"Wouldn't you? He loves his kids more than anything in the world. He's a great father. I know he looks at me differently."

"Has he said this?"

"He doesn't have to. I can just tell. Dom used to look at me like I was the most amazing creature to ever walk the planet, and now it's like…" Letty attempted to explain as she choked up. Claude passed her a box a tissues as she gathered herself. "Thank you", she said as blew her nose.

"Of course", he said caressing her arm in comfort.

"Now it's like I'm a fucking disappointment. I've never felt so rejected, and alone…I just feel low. I can't look in the mirror anymore, and I know everything that has gone wrong is my fault.

"I wouldn't say it's your fault."

"I know it is. I've been terrible, but I don't know how to get better."

"It just takes time. You were very guarded when you came in here, and now you're talking. That's a step in the right direction."

"But I still can't talk to him. It's hard for me. I just think that everything is hopeless."

"I assure you that it is not. Let's talk about your mother. I want you to walk me through when she passed."

"Let's not"

"It seems to me that her death was a trigger for you. I think you can't make progress until you've come to terms with what happened."

"I don't think that's possible. When my mother passed I couldn't close my eyes without seeing her cold dead battered body laying on a gurney. It was haunting. I started asking myself these questions about the meaning of life and how fleeting it is. I was thinking about how much I hated the drunk driver that killed my mother, and how it wasn't fair that he did not get to live and suffer too. I wasn't thinking about my career or my family. I wasn't thinking about sex. I was thinking about her."

"Was your husband pressuring you?"

"No, quite the opposite. Nonetheless, I couldn't handle simple things like him kissing me or holding my hand. Everything lost its meaning and felt wrong. I didn't want to be in my own body. I couldn't express myself to him. I don't even think I'm expressing myself well to you!"

"So you stopped accepting all his advances later on."

"I don't know to tell you the truth. I was so checked out, and on sedatives. I felt like a walking zombie."

"Are you still taking the sedatives?"

"No, it's been about three weeks. I couldn't refill the prescription, and I also didn't want to. I was crying one minute and passed out the next. I think they made me worse. Dom would try to comfort me and I wouldn't respond, or I'd yell at him. I know it wasn't okay. I'm very ashamed about it."

"Ashamed of what exactly?"

"Of falling off my pedestal," Letty informed him wiping her tears away. "I miss the way he used to look at me."

"You mentioned that before, what way was that exactly?"

"Like I was worthy"

"So you don't think he sees you this way? You don't think your worthy of that adoration?"

"No, I let him down. I let everyone down because I was weak."

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh? Do you think that maybe you put him on pedestal as well?"

"No, I should have been better. I should have been able to handle all of it."

"I disagree. It takes a strong person to admit they need help coping. People suffer in silence for years and destroy their lives in the process. You're not doing that. I think you need to gain the confidence that you can be great."

"That's the thing. I don't think I can."

"I see something special in you. I'm positive you will get to where you want to be. You need patience with yourself."

"I've never been a patient person."

"It's never too late to start." He told her with a smile that she then returned. "Has the sketch book helped these last few days?"

"Oh yes, tremendously. Whenever I felt down, I started to draw and immediately felt better."

"Do you draw when you're happy?"

"No because usually I'm with the kids or with someone and I can't start drawing while I'm with them. That would just be weird."

"This is what I propose for next week. I want you to try to draw things that make you happy. Do you think you can do that?"

"I sure hope so." Letty answered before ending her session. It was emotionally exhausting leaving the art center, but she did feel better. Yet, she did not want her family knowing about her therapy. The raven Latina made her way back home after running a couple of errands. She did not want have to talk about what she been working through.

While she was out, her Daughter had plans of her own. "Why don't we set them up on a date?" Mazda suggested to her brother as she did homework in the kitchen.

"That's not a bad idea Zoom." Jensen answered back cheekily.

"Why are you so mean?"

"What did I say?"

"You know how I feel about that commercial.

"They barely play it anymore."

"So?"

"I wasn't the one who named you after a car brand with the catchiest jingle known to man."

"Shut-up, no it's not. People only know it because you like to hum it to piss me off."

"Whatever, so this date? What were you thinking?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"I think they're better. Don't you?"

"They're still not sleeping in the same room."

"Details" Jensen told as scavenged through the fridge. "I caught them talking to each other yesterday. They were laughing, but then Papi got a call."

"Really?" Mazda asked intrigued.

"Mhm"

"Do you know what it was about?"

"No, I didn't want to interrupt it."

"True" Mazda shrugged. "Do you have any ideas on where they should go?"

"I have to think about it. Pa and I are gonna spend some time on your engine tomorrow, so maybe I'll come up with something then."

"I want the V12." Mazda insisted.

"It's my biggest masterpiece, but Mami thinks it will unbalance the ride. It's a lot larger than your standard engine."

"But it didn't unbalance the car when we tried it out", the young girl whined.

"By the way don't tell them about that. They won't like it."

"You built the damn thing. They know that."

"With they're money; I didn't tell them everything that was in it. Lets keep that between you and I."

"Whatever", Mazda said rolling her eyes. "Speaking about keeping things between you and I."

"What do you want?"

"There's a party Saturday."

"No", he said cutting her off.

"Come on! Please! I used to cover for you all the time. You used to bring girls over and everything!"  
"That's different?"

"How is it different?"

"I'm six-foot, I work out, and almost 200 pounds. I'm not gonna get attacked on the street at 2 AM because I look good."

"What are you talking about? I've been in self defense classes since I was six."

"You know that shit don't work. You've never had to fight anyone in your life let alone a man double your size."

"Tell that to Tiffany." Mazda said raising an eyebrow.

"A preppy Barbie doesn't count. The girl never had a chance. I wouldn't call that a fight. That was just beat down."

"I got suspended for a week." Mazda argued.

"They overreacted." Jensen shrugged.

"Whatever, why don't you drop me off and pick me up then?"

"Because I have a life"

"Jensen I'm going to go with or without your help."

"Well if you get caught I don't know shit."

"Perfect", she smiled.

"You better have that night planned out to the T. I don't ten phone calls from you like last time."

"Everyone was drunk what did you want me to do."

"I don't know. Pick better friends?"

"You're so annoying."

"So are you." Mazda rolled her eyes and continued their previous conversation."

"I think Papi should take Mami to 'La Cantina'. They used to love it there."

"I don't think Mami is up for much karaoke."

"Or maybe they can do an art class together. You know like that scene in ghost when they're making pottery."

"Life isn't a movie though."

"But Mami is all into her art now. It makes her happy. Maybe if he could be apart of it...I don't know."

"You may be on to something kid."

"I think I remember the place. It was called art something…art…Zen Art!"

"What a shitty name"

"Actually I didn't like that place. The guy liked Mami a little too much. It's a good thing she hasn't gone back. I'm sure we can find another spot."

"Find it, and I'll pay for it."

"I'll look it up right now." The young girl said as she started searching, but was soon interrupted by her mother a few minutes after.

"What are you looking up?" Letty asked her. Mazda quickly closed her computer screen.

"Oh nothing just racing outfits for the formula three race."

"Another one?"

"Mami, I can't wear the same thing every time. You don't."

"That's different. I have to wear those because of my sponsors. You don't have sponsors yet."

"I'll sponsor her." Jensen offered.

"Aren't you sweet." Letty told her son growing suspicious. "What are you two up to? You're in here, getting along. It's weird."

"I'm not allowed to love my sister?"

"It's not your nature."

"Maybe I've turned over a new leaf."

"I don't even believe that." Mazda voiced.

"Where have you been all day Mami?"

"Um…I had a few meetings downtown." Letty lied.

"You know I was thinking that maybe it would be a good idea if we took another art class, but with everyone. Jensen and Papi can come because they didn't go last time."

"Err…"

"I found out about this cool pottery place." Mazda continued to propose ignoring her mother's hesitation.

"I don't know much about pottery."

"Isn't that the fun part?" Jensen offered noticing her reaction.

"I guess."

"I think Papi will like it. He likes putting stuff together."

"Uh…sure when were you thinking of doing this?"

"Why not tonight? He should be back soon."

"That may be too soon."

"You're right. Tomorrow's better. I'll call Papi now." Mazda told her getting on the phone out to call her father immediately.

"You know what Ma?" Jensen began. "I think you and Papi need some alone time. Why don't the two of you just go without us?"

"I don't know about all that. I think it'd be fun if we all went together." Letty felt cornered and was unsure why.

"I think that's a great idea Jensen!" Mazda said just as Dom picked up. "Papi?"

"Hey baby", he greeted her.

"Mami wants you to take her to a pottery class." She said walking into another room.

"Your mother wants me to take her somewhere? She can't take herself?"

"No it's you two. You know like a date?"

"Really?"

"Is that weird?"

"A little"

"Why? You guys used to have date night all the time. She's really excited about it."

"That was be-" Dom cut himself off. He did not discuss his marriage with his children. "You know what? Why not?" Mazda grinned from ear to ear.

"Fantastic! I'll book it now!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hopefully I'll have time for another next week. Read and review!

 **Guest:** I'm sorry to hear that. I haven't lost anyone to depression, but there have been very close calls. I disagree that Letty doesn't regret her actions. She's (for the lack of better term) pretty fucked up right now. Putting on an act can only go so far, and very few people do it successfully. She tried it for christmas and she couldn't handle it. She attempts put on an act through out the day for her kids since she won't address her feelings, but all of them accept Axel are grown enough to the facade.

* * *

"Mami what do you think of this one?" Mazda asked her mother holding up a black dress.

"It doesn't really matter what I wear." Letty answered apathetically.

"Of course it does, it's your date night." The young girl insisted.

"I thought you told me it was supposed to be a family night?" Letty asked her raising her eyebrow.

"Don't you think you and Papi need some time alone? You know, without us?"

"I see what you're trying to do. I don't like feeling cornered, especially by you and your brother."

"And what is it exactly that we're trying to do?" Mazda challenged. Letty took a deep breath.

"Mazda things between your farther and I have been a bit different."

"Well that's an understatement. You guys just need some time together."

"Maz you can't just meddle like this. It's not appropriate."

"Why not? You're my parent's aren't you? We're family aren't we? Or did you forget that too?"

"Watch you're tone with me." Letty warned. "We're two adults who can figure it out. You're just a kid. This doesn't concern you."

"Of course it concerns me! Do you think we're blind or something? We see exactly what's going on!"

"Mazda…"

"If you can figure it out on your own then why haven't you? This isn't right. Everything that's happened the last few months has been just one shitty hit after another."

"Mazda it's not your place."

"I just wanted to help you!"

"Well then don't."

"Fine!" Mazda said dropping the dress on the floor and running out. Letty went after her, but the young girl locked her bedroom door.

"Mazdi open up." Letty commanded as she knocked.

"No"

"These are your two options. You either open the door nicely now, or you won't have a door anymore within the next twenty minutes. Is that what you want?"

"What I want is my family, and you're ruining it!"

"Open this door or I swear to God that…", the young girl opened the door before her mother could finish her sentence.

"What?" Mazda sassed Letty with angry tears.

"Number one, don't ever talk to me like that if you like your face the way it is. Number two, if you got something to say you say it to my face. You don't run and hide in your room. It's rude. Number three…"

"What? You mean like you?"

"What has gotten into you?" Letty asked her daughter confused, and oddly nostalgic. It reminded her of the screaming matches she would have with Ana.

"The question is, what has gotten into you! I just want things to go back to how they were." The girl told her mother. "But it seems like neither you nor Papi are trying anymore. Why is that?"

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. You're not even together. We always see you separately. He's never here. You're always hiding. You guys used to go out together and have fun, and plan things with us, and now you just walk passed each other. It's like you're already divorced!"

"Don't be so dramatic."

"I'm not being dramatic. When was the last time you guys sat on the couch together, or went on a date, or kissed each other?"

"That isn't any of your business."

"If you guys break-up I have to live with that, and I don't like the idea of only seeing one of you on the weekend or a few times a month." The girl blurted out.

"Baby you need to relax." Letty told the girl as she worked herself up.

"You need to do something!" Mazda yelled before throwing herself on the bed. Letty went to her and rubbed her daughter's back.

"Baby I never said I wasn't going to go. I just said it's not your place to meddle."

"So you're going?" Mazda perked up. Letty nodded in agreement. "And you're gonna wear the black dress?"

"Will that make you happy?"

"Yes" Mazda pouted batting her eyelashes.

"Okay then"

Down the hall Jensen was looking through Dom's closet. "You're just gonna wear a T-shirt? That's so boring."

"Didn't your sister say it was a pottery place? What does it matter? We're going to get dirty anyway."

"Weren't you the one who told me that I always need to dress to impress?"

"I was referring to showing professionalism. This is your mother we're talking about."

"You still have to impress her. Isn't that showing husbandism?" Jensen asked throwing a button-down shirt his way. "You should wear that. I'm taking this."

"You're not allowed to wear my clothes." Dom protested.

"But father, what is yours is mine." Jensen told him sarcastically.

"Who said that shit?"

"I wise man"

"Who"

"Someone who had kids"

"Give me my shirt."

"Pa! I need it. Mami hasn't done my laundry yet."

"Do your own damn laundry. You're twenty for Christ sakes."

"But why? She likes doing it."

"No one likes doing laundry."

"I need this shirt because I have plans with Nessa, and uncle Vince keeps looking at me funny."

"And how is my shirt going to help you exactly?"

"If I look better, he's less likely to kick my ass."

"You're uncle Vince would kick anyone's ass regardless of what shirt they had on. I can promise you that."

"Just let me borrow it!" Jensen exasperated walking towards the door. Dom shrugged not wanting to make a battle of the situation. His mind was a lot more preoccupied with his date with Letty. "Thanks Pa! Let me know how it goes." His son told him as he jogged off to his room. He stared between the white t-shirt and the white button-down tunic.

"It's a fucking shirt." Dom said shaking his head. "It can't be this serious." Once dressed, he waited for Letty down stairs. He had not realized it, but he was pacing. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and his head turned towards them. She appeared in a simple, yet really formfitting black dress. Despite her four pregnancies, Letty still had a body that would rival most women half her age. He couldn't take his eyes off her, as their teenage daughter tailed behind.

"Doesn't she look beautiful Papi?" The young girl beamed.

"She always looks stunning Maz." Dom said placing kiss on his daughter's cheek. "You look great Let." He complimented his wife. A faint shade of crimson appeared on her cheeks.

"You look really good." Letty said clearing her throat and scanning his muscular physique.

"Thanks"

"Well off you go you two." Mazda said ushering them out the door. "Have fun!"

"She's pushy isn't she?" Dom commented placing his car key in the ignition of his Charger.

"Definitely persistent", Letty smirked.

"Listen Let. We don't have to go if you don't want to." He advised her before switching gears.

"What would make you think I don't want to go?"

"I don't know." Dom lied. It was no secret they had not been necessarily friendly as of late.

"You don't want to go?" Letty asked concerned.

"I do. It's just that I know it wasn't your idea."

"Well there's nothing to worry about. I want to go."

"Great", Dom said a bit awkwardly. They arrived to the pottery class where they were given two bottles of wine, aprons, and an intro on how to use a pottery wheel.

"Do you want to handle this? I don't trust myself." Dom asked staring at the lump of wet clay in front of him.

"We could do it together." Letty suggested with a smile.

"What is it going to be?"

"Whatever you want. I can paint it later." Dom smiled at her as he attempted to mold a bowl.

"This must be the ugliest thing I've ever seen." He told her as the uneven bowl folded within itself. Letty giggled softly at his struggle.

"Dom you have to be gentle."

"When have I ever been gentle? You used to get mad at me for holding the kids the wrong way."

"You would hold Jensen upside down and shake him. To some people that's considered abuse."

"I wasn't doing it violently, and he liked it. You still can't prove I gave him brain damage." Letty eyed him.

"You think Jensen's normal?"

"I did the same thing with Alexus."

"He has a bigger head. Why do you think he recovers from all his concussions so quickly?" Letty argued causing Dominic to laugh at the absurdity of her statement.

"So his big head protected him from the brain damage I caused our second born?"

"Yes"

"That's ridiculous."

"Say what you want. I know what I know." Letty told him as she finished her second glass of wine.

"Right…can you make this look like an actual bowl? Please." Dom said staring down at blob he had newly formed.

"It's like this", Letty said taking his hands and guiding them around the clay. Dom looked down at his wife. She looked beautiful and much like her old self. It brought a smile to his face with the ghost of a grimace. He was torn over how normal the moment felt, but at how at the same time it felt like a Band-Aid. Nothing was being resolved. They were simply ignoring the fact they even had a problem. "You see?" she asked looking up cheerfully.

"Yeah, thanks", Dom said giving her a half smile. "Why haven't we done this before?"

"Who knows, you've been so busy with the new tour and all." Letty dismissed.

"You know that's not it." Her smile fell knowing very well what he was alluding to. "Come on Let. We're here for a reason. Lets talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

"Whatever it is that's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me. I thought we were having a good time." Letty told him.

"We are"

"Then why ruin it with that?"

"Because it's not real if we don't actually deal with what's wrong." Dominic pushed. "Are we ever going to talk about it? Do you really want to pretend like everything is okay?"

"I would like that _tonight_." She emphasized. "I was enjoying myself." Letty began suddenly fidgeting with her messy fingers, unsure of what to do with herself.

"Well I can't do it."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Letty said no longer looking at him. "Do you ever wonder what it's all about?"

"Wonder what what's about?"

"Life", she answered. Dom gave her a bewildered look, causing Letty to shake her head in attempts to clear her thoughts. "Never mind"

"You're going to honestly brush off a question like that?"

"Just forget it. It's not important."

"That's what you don't get. It is important. You don't hide from me. Why are you holding back?"

"We'll talk one day." Letty said as she molded the clay.

"So not today?"

"No, it will be when I can finally put my thoughts together in a way that makes sense."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know."

"There's not a lot that I can do with I don't know Let."

"It's all I can give you right now." She said letting out a deep breath. "All done."

"Okay, so you want me to just act normal."

"Yes, I know it's a lot to ask." He irritatedly rubbed his temples, unsatisfied with her response.

"I guess I don't have a choice. We'll be normal today." Dominic agreed. "What do we do with this thing now?"

"They have to bake the bowl and then I'll pick it up tomorrow." She told him. "We should clean up."

"Wanna go grab some food?"

"Yeah", she smiled at him.

"I think I saw a food truck on the way over." Dom drove them to the spot he had mentioned. He ordered eight tacos for himself, and four for Letty.

"Remember when you used to bring me tacos when I was hormonal?" She asked him nostalgically. "I didn't even like them much before I was pregnant with Alexus."

"I'm surprised that Alexus didn't come out with a Sombrero the way you were throwing them back."

"Shut up", Letty laughed. "I liked your dad's cooking way more. Can you ask him to send me a plate? It's been a while since I've had Tony's cooking."

"Will you actually eat it?"

"I'll eat anything Tony makes."

"What about what I make?"

"We weren't talking about you."

"Well now I'm asking."

"You cook pretty good."

"So not real good?"

"I've loved everything you've ever made me." Letty said kissing him on the cheek.

"Aww!" Dom exaggerated. "How sweet!"

"Don't make fun of me." She whined.

"I'm just kidding."

"I've really enjoyed my night with you." She told him lightly caressing his face. She leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Dom told her.

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel about it."

"It's okay", Oddly, Letty started laughing to herself as reacted. "Wait, what's up?" He asked her confused.

"Man, the tables have turned?"

"What do you mean?"

"You used to chase my ass, and now I'm chasing yours. You must love this don't you?"

"Of course not"

"Yes, you do."

"How can I? I'm not with the woman I love."

"Because you don't want to"

"That's not true. She's not here." Letty stared at him and then looked away.

"I want to go home." She whispered.

"Let..."

"I want to go home!" She yelled at him.

"I didn't say it to hurt you."

"What did you think that would do? Make me feel good?"

"I don't know. It was the most honest thing I could say."

"Well thank you for being honest. Now put the car in gear and hall ass."

"I don't want to take you home like this. You're upset."

"No shit, how would you feel if I said that?"

"Maybe that wasn't the best way to phrase it." He admitted. "I'm sorry it came out that way."

"It's what you felt." She said tearing up, and getting out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Letty didn't answer him and continued to walk away. "Letty come on get back in the car!" He called to her as she got farther and farther. "Letty!" He ran after her, and grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me!"

"Wait a minute!"

"What do you want?"

"Just get back in the car." He told her softening his voice.

"For what? So you can attack me some more."

"I didn't mean for that to seem like an attack."

"Then what did you mean Dominic? You've been badgering me for weeks!"

"This is hard for me. I don't know how to act around you. I'm always saying the wrong things, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I don't know how to be there for you. I'm sorry I can't look passed how you've hurt all of us."

"You think I wanted to do that?"

"But you did it!"

"So you're punishing me? That's what you're doing right?"

"Of course not"

"Yes, you are! You're angry with me so you're trying to hurt me too."

"That's not it."

"You're so cold. I guess my husband isn't here anymore either."

"I wonder why that is?" He told her as she glared back at him. Letty whipped back around and began walking again frustrating Dom.

"Urg stop!"

"No" she said without skipping a beat.

"You know what? Fine! I'm not chasing grownass woman down the street!"

"Good! This grownass woman doesn't want you to!" They went off in different directions. Dom got into his Dodge Charger and drove off. Letty turned around at the sound of tires screeching and saw the shrinking red taillights as they got further and further. She sat on the pavement and began to sob uncontrollably. Letty felt more rejected than the time before, and the time before that. She didn't know why, but moments later in the mist of heartache, Letty found herself searching for Claude's number.

"Hello?" He answered on the other end.

"Hey", her voice croaked.

"Is everything alright? You sound upset."

"I must be getting sick."

"What's wrong? I wouldn't expect a call from you at this time of night."

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if I could set up an appointment for tomorrow?"

"That's not what I meant. If you need to talk we could talk now. I'm actually free so I can meet you wherever."

"No that's not necessary."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Letty breathed out holding back her tears. "So can I come in?"

"I'm booked, but I can stay after if you're willing to come in at six."

"No, I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"It's honestly no trouble."

"Okay, I'll be there at six." She said quickly hanging up and placing her head on her knees as she cried silently.

A few miles away Dom was stopped at a red light just as angry as he had been when he left. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck", he yelled smacking his steering wheel. He was aggravated beyond belief, yet felt a twinge of guilty. He dialed his wife's number to check on her whereabouts. Letty saw Dom's name appear on her phone screen and pensively looked at the picture of the two of them that popped up as it rang continuously. They looked so happy as Dom gave her an adoring kiss on the cheek while her face had been masked with birthday cake. He called her four times before she finally answered. "What do you want?"

"Where are you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm worried and you're my wife?"

"I thought your wife was someone else."

"Don't do this Let."

"Do what?"

"This! I'm coming to pick you up. Are you still where I left you?"

"Yeah", she said before hanging up. Dom drove around in search for her. He found her sitting on an empty bench, with her head down. He stepped out of the car and went towards her.

"Let's go home", he told her taking her hand softly. He placed her in the car. Letty wouldn't look at him, and every time he glanced over she was staring down at her feet.

"Let..." Dom began as he pulled into their garage.

"I don't want to talk anymore. Don't you think we've had our fair share of that?"

"Not even close", he said smoothing her hair back so that he could see her face. "I miss you."

"Then why am I sleeping alone?"

"Because you wanted me to leave you alone"

"Dominic there's a difference between asking you to give me an hour to myself and asking you to move down the hall. You did it because you were mad."

"Fine, I did it because I was angry." He admitted. "I'm sorry I left you during our fight."

"I'm sorry I don't make you happy anymore." Letty said going to open the passenger door, but he stopped her. Dom pulled her face in his direction and caressed it.

"I want to make you happy." He told her softly. "I really do. I hate seeing you like this."

"I just want you to love me." She said losing all restraints opening the flood gates.

"Baby come here", Dom said pulling her into his lap. Her arms encircled around his neck, and she cried on his shoulders. "I love you very much." He said holding her tight and caressing her back. Moments later when her sobs had eased, he grabbed her face and said it again. "I love you. Do you hear me?" Letty nodded her head. "Do you love me? I haven't heard it from you in a long time."

"I love you", she told him desperately kissing him. "I love you, and I want you." She said embracing him again. "Show me you love me." She begged him. "I don't want to feel alone anymore." Dom met her intensity and kissed her fiercely. Letty shut her eyes as he continued kiss her neck. "Tell me you won't leave me." She breathed out.

"I'm always going to be here baby." He told her as they met in another kiss.

"I want you to make me yours again Dominic. I want you to claim me." Letty said bringing his hands to her chest. He gripped her tightly. "Uh..." She moaned out softly, as he caressed her body. Her hips gently moved over him causing her dress to ride up.

"What are you doing to me?" He whispered as she massaged his neck and suckled behind his ear. Dom was hardening by the second. "God Let", he moaned out as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Pull the seat back", she told him moving her hand down his pants and he let out a very low grunt. Dom kissed her repeatedly until she removed herself from his lap to remove her underwear. She got them passed her knees, but Dom pulled them the rest of the way while kissing her legs as he went. Letty grabbed one of his hands and brought it to her wet center. "It's been so long since you've touched me." She moaned as he massaged her. "Don't stop..." Dom's tongue collided with hers, as her hands gripped his face. She was thirsting for him as if every kiss would be their last.

"Wait, wait", he cajoled as he attempted to adjust himself.

"No" She refused and began stroking him expertly so he wouldn't get away.

"Ah...It's the armrest." He said, although his words were muffled by her kisses. "Just hold on a second." Dom said breaking free.

"I don't care about the fucking armrest Dom!"

"You will tomorrow." He told her pulling down his pants, and grabbing her by the waist once again. He placed her on his lap, as he raised her dress up passed her torso, and suckled on her breasts.

"Shit", Letty moaned pulling him to her as he switched from one nipple to the other. "I'm so wet." Letty rose up to adjust herself onto him.

"Arg", Dom grunted as she slid up and down his shaft. "I almost forgot how good you feel." His hands roamed all over her body while she bounced on him. Her eyes never left his, unless her mouth was pulling on his lips.

"Do it baby", she encouraged as she felt him deeper and deeper inside her. "Oh God!" Letty called out gripping the door handle and accidently pushing down the window. "Uh…Uh", she moaned as their hips worked in sync with each other as Dom grabbed her ass. Her hands kneaded his muscular chest as he licked her collarbone. "I want to feel you everywhere."

"God I love you", he told her while aching for another kiss. She brought his lips to hers as her moans got louder.

"Say it again." She panted uncontrollably as she worked him harder.

"I love you." He murmured into her neck.

"Ah", Letty shook as her lower body clenched around his. She felt the waves of ecstasy that only he could give her, and the drug she would never kick. Her body went backwards hitting the steering wheel. 'Beeeeep!'

"Shit!" Dom jumped startled. Letty laughed pulling herself up by his shoulders.

"Come here", she said kissing him and caressing his sweaty body.

"You taste so good." He murmured to her.

"You do to." She said biting her lip. "You want me to make you cum?" Dom's eyes glazed over her as Letty took complete control and ground her hips against his. Every thrust was faster than the one before. Her body captivated him. Dom could no longer control his breathing. His face tensed up, and she knew he was close. "Come Papa...uh", she moaned into his ear. "I want all of you inside me." Dom didn't know where his hands were or what they were doing, but Letty soon raised his face so their eyes could meet once again. She locked him in a gaze, and he felt a release he feared he would never feel again. "Arg", he bellowed coming inside her.

"Oh my God",Letty moaned into his mouth as she slowed down. Dom held her close as she devoured him in an almost endless kiss.

"You liked that?" He asked her when their lips parted.

"Mhhm," Letty responded dreamily and rested herself against his chest. They sat there in a naked silence, there arms still intwined with the other. It was the most secure either of them had felt in a long time.

"Dom?"

"Yeah"

"I've been seeing someone."

"What?" He roared pushing her away into the passenger's seat. "What the actual fuck!"

"You asked me to remember? Why are you freaking out?"

"Wait what? Who are you seeing?"

"A therapist", She answered.

"Ohh", he said in realization. "I get you now."

"Wait you thought...that I...you're so stupid."

"You said you were seeing somebody. That could have meant anything. Why didn't you tell me? For how long?"

"A few weeks", she said pulling down her dress.

"A couple of weeks?"

"Is that why..."

"I don't know. I'm just trying it out."

"I'm glad to hear that, really glad." He said pulling her into a kiss.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Of course"

"What about every night?" She asked tracing circles around his pecks.

"Are you asking me to move back into our room?"

"I guess"

"You guess or are you asking me?"

"I'm asking you."

"You're asking me to move back in?"

"Dominic don't make this difficult for me." She sighed.

"I need you to be clear."

"Yes, I'm asking you to move back in."

"Good"

"That wasn't a yes."

"Yes, I'll move back in."

"Okay." Letty said grinning to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Just a few more left. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Wait", Dom said stilling Letty's hand from grabbing his clothes. They had made their way back from the garage to his room.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked him warily.

"I can't move back in there if…"

"You're changing your mind?" Letty blurted out confused. "So what just happened in the garage meant nothing to you?"

"You didn't let me finish."

"What else is there to say?"

"I'm not saying that I'm changing my mind, but I rather stay here if things aren't going to change."

"I already told you that I'm working on it. I'm doing what you've asked me to do."

"I don't think you understand. I can't go back to sleeping in the same bed as you if it's going to feel like I'm sleeping with a ghost."

"Dominic…"

"Do you know how hard it is to feel neglected by the person who's supposed to love you? It's probably the loneliest I've ever felt in my life. I rather be alone here than be alone with you if that's how it's going to be."

"Yes, I do know how it feels. You've done your fair share of rejecting lately." She accused.

"You know why?"

"Because I did it first? An eye for an eye."

"No, it's because I need to protect myself from you." Letty gazed up at him as he spoke. "If I let myself feel over how you've been these past few months, I'd be the most heartbroken man on the planet. I wouldn't function. I wouldn't be okay. You're the only person in the world who can hurt me like that Let. I don't think I can handle having hope in us just to have you take it away."

"The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you Dom, and I'm sorry that I have." Letty said taking a deep breath and running her hands through her hair. "I really am."

"I just want to be honest with you because I'm thinking of the future, and I can't live like that. Alexus is already out of the house. Jensen will be soon too."

"You know he's never moving out." Letty said cutting him off.

"Yes he will Let, and Mazda is going to follow, and so will Axel. Then it's just going to be you and me, old and retired. I want to be able to enjoy that time with you. I'll love you until the day I die, but I won't be with you if you're not going to be present. That's why I need you to really think about it because if it happens again I'm not just going to move a few rooms down the hall."

"Dominic don't say that to me."

"I don't want it to come to that, but it might. Making love to you tonight was really important to me. It happened against my better judgment because I honestly don't think we were ready for it. Now I'm going to want to touch you and feel you, and you may not want that tomorrow. You may not want me. I can't go back that. So it may be safer if I just stay here a little longer. That's all I'm saying."

"I'm always going to want you baby." Letty said caressing his face. "You need to be patient with me is all."

"I have all the patience in the world for you, but I'm not letting you break my heart like that."

"I won't", Letty said kissing him desperately. "I need you."

"I need you too." He said meeting her intensity.

"I'm going to get better. I promise you."

"I just need you to Let me in even if it's just a little bit." He told her bringing their foreheads together.

"I'll do my best, but I really need you to sleep with me tonight. I want to be held by you and go to sleep with your smell surrounding me." Dom looked at her pensively. "Baby please", Letty begged with a kiss.

"Okay", he obliged.

"We can take it slow."

"What would that entail?"

"What would work for you?"

"You want to date for a little bit?"

"If they're going to end like tonight did, absolutely."

"Maybe we should hold off on the sex for a little bit."

"But what if I'm horny?"

"Then maybe we can talk about it when it comes up."

"Dominic if I want to fuck you, I'm going to fuck you." Letty asserted grabbing his bulge possessively.

"We'll see about that." He teased encircling his arms around her waist. "So you wanna date or what?"

"That sounds like it could be enjoyable." Letty told him.

"But the deal is you have to answer all my questions no matter how hard they are to answer. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'll try."

"That's not good enough Let." She took a deep breath and briefly looked away. "This is what I'm talking about. I can't do it if you're gonna shut down on me."

"Okay I will." She said giving in and not wanting to rock the boat. A grin appeared on Dom's face.

"Yeah?" He asked pecking her lips.

"Mhm"

"Let's go to bed." He said scooping her up off the ground.

"This feels like our first honeymoon." She said against his neck.

"That hotel wasn't nearly as nice as this place?"

"It doesn't matter. It's still one of my favorite memories of all time."

"Mine too babe", He said placing her on the bed. "You were finally mine, by law at that."

"No you were mine." She said bringing him into another kiss. "Just like you are tonight"

"I'll always belong to you. I don't really have a choice in the matter."

"Thank God, I thought someone would have stolen you by now." She teased sarcastically.

"That's impossible" Letty smiled at him.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"More than you love the Dodge Charger Daytona?"

"Of course"

"More than you love the adrenaline rush from racing?"

"Without a doubt," he told her lovingly.

"I guess I'm pretty important."

"The most important, well you know other than the children."

"That's understandable." She said kissing him one last time. She pulled him to the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He held her tight and inhaled her scent. They slept together for the first time in two months, yet it felt so natural. They weren't worried about what the next day would bring, but instead relishing in the tender moment.

The next morning Mazda was looking for her father who had promised he would take her to the track. She had a large race coming up and needed the practice. "Axel have you seen Papi?" She asked the young boy as he watched cartoons.

"No, I have to take a bath." The young boy grumbled.

"Mami isn't up either?" She asked finding it odd that her mother had not bathed him.

"I don't know", the young boy said shrugging his shoulders. "I'm hungry." He complained.

"I don't have time for this." The teenager exasperated while fixing her little brother a bowl of cereal.

"I don't want cereal! It's Saturday. Mami cooks."

"Well she didn't cook today. Okay? This is all we got."

"No!" The boy yelled.

"Axel" the young girl grumbled. "I dare you to throw a fit."

"No! I don't want it. I don't want it!" Axel screeched, knocking his cereal purposefully all over the counter.

"Urg!" Mazda marched up the large set of stairs to her mother's room. "I'm not dealing with this." She muttered to herself. "Ma! Ma! Open the door!"

"What the hell", Letty mumbled groggily rising from her bed.

"Ma!" Mazda continued to yell at and pound on the door.

"What is it?" she asked opening it. "Where's the fire?"

"You need to go deal with Axel because I have to leave and he's throwing a tantrum."

"Wait what? What's wrong with him?"

"He wants you took cook him breakfast, he needs a bath, and I'm not doing it anymore! I'm not his mother. You are!"

"Alright calm down. I overslept. All you had to do was come up here and get me. There's no need to yell."

"Don't talk to your mother like that." A shirtless Dominic said coming up from behind her.

"Papi? What…you…when?" Mazda said flabbergasted. She was surprised to see him in there.

"Mazda that's not English."

"Did you sleep in there?" She inquired.

"It's my room isn't it?" He told her with a smirk as he made his way through the door.

"Wait so it worked? The date worked!" Mazda exclaimed excitedly. "You're back together!"

"Sure", he said making his way down the stairs. "Axel!" The little boy froze at the booming sound of his father's voice. "Clean this up." The little boy nodded in response and went quickly to find a chair to hop on to so that he could reach the counter. Dom's word was law, and he would never dare defy him.

"What's going on down here?" Letty asked a few minutes later. "Little boy why do you have milk all over you?"

"I don't know." The boy lied not looking at her in the eye.

"What did I tell you about lying?" The young boy pouted at his mother. "Go upstairs and I'll meet you in the bathroom."

"Papi are we still going to the track?" Mazda asked her father as he scrambled some eggs.

"Oh right", Dom said as he remembered. "You got this?" He asked Letty.

"Yeah, you should go."

"Do you guys have plans? We could go another time." Mazda said overly enthused about her parents' reunion.

"There's no need. You gotta practice your turns. They're too wide."

"And her acceleration is off." Letty added.

"Pick me apart why don't you."

"It's called feedback." Dom told her. "You want to be good don't you?"

"Yes"

"Then you need to know your weaknesses. Get your gear. I'll be ready in twenty minutes." After Dom left with their daughter, Letty dealt with Axel and got him ready for the day.

"So what do we say when we don't want something."

"No thank you"

"And what are we not going to do?"

"Scream"

"And what else?"

"Make messes"

"Very good", she said told him handing him his breakfast.

"Mami can we go to the Zoo again?"

"If you're a good boy today, we'll go tomorrow."

"Just you and me?"

"Yes baby, you and me." She confirmed as a grin appeared on the child's face. Just then she received a phone call from her friend Mercedes. Letty had been screening most calls as of late, but it never deterred her friends from trying.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl! How are you holding up?"

"Today's been going pretty good."

"Are you busy? I need to talk to you about something."

"Not particularly, you can talk away."

"Lets meet for lunch down Rodeo Drive. I'll call Simone."

"What's going on?"

"It's a little on the sensitive side. You'll see why." Letty agreed to meet up with her friends bringing Axel in tow. She had not seen her best friends for some time, having alienated herself from everyone.

"It's so good to see you!" Simone greeted her. "You look really good."

"Yeah you do. You got some color on those cheeks now." Mercedes mentioned.

"I feel better."

"Yeah, you're finally picking up my calls." Simone told her arching her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry about that." Letty said bashfully. "I've been terrible."

"No worries I didn't take it personally."

"Hey Axel baby", Simone greeted the six year old.

"Papi said I'm a big boy, not a baby." The boy corrected.

"Oh!" Simone responded dramatically. "I'm SO sorry. Yes you are a big boy."

"I know all the numbers up to 100."

"Really?"

"Mhm" the boy told her proudly. "I can read!"

"Wow!"

' _No he can't'_ , Letty mouthed silently at Simone, causing her to laugh. She handed Axel an educational video game to entertain him while they talked.

"He's getting so big." Mercedes commented.

"Yeah, my last baby." Letty said caressing the boy's head.

"You never know with you two."

"Dom got a vasectomy. Four is enough."

"Really!"

"Girl how'd you get him to do that? Every time I bring that shit up he don't even want to hear it." Simone told her.

"It just made sense. I wouldn't want a child and grandchild around the same age. That's just weird. You still have some time left."

"True"

"Speaking of your husband, how are things with Dom? He hasn't been on my couch for a couple of weeks." Mercedes asked.

"Baby steps", Letty answered not wanting to get too detailed.

"That's better than no steps at all right?"

"I have faith it's all going to work out."

"He was in bad shape for a little bit."

"It's my fault, but we've been talking more and more lately, and seems like we're getting back to where we were. What did you want to meet up about?" She asked changing the subject.

"Oh, this is a little awkward for me." Mercedes began. "It's about our children."

"Oh God." Letty said rolling her eyes. She feared that this day would come.

"Has Jensen mentioned anything to you about what happened last night?"

"I haven't seen him all day. I don't think he was even home."

"Well….so….Vince caught Jensen and Vanessa under delicate circumstances."

"What do you mean delicate circumstance?"

"They were doing it, or about to, in our hot tub."

"What! I can't believe him. I'm so sorry. That's completely inappropriate."

"Holy shit", Simone muttered.

"So Vince flipped his shit. You know how Vince is when he's angry."

"Did he touch him?"

"Almost", Mercedes said nervously. "He being who he is said a few things he did not mean to say."

"Like what?"

"Jensen is not worthy. He doesn't want him around his daughter. Vince called him a little shit that can't be trusted. He went on a tirade. It got pretty ugly."

"Excuse me?" Letty said offended. "What exactly wrong with my son? I mean yeah they were fucking around, but Vince is the last person to talk on that subject. Vanessa and Junior are a decade apart because he couldn't get his shit together."

"I don't think this has anything to do with Jensen per say. He's a boy and Vince can't handle the idea of 'Nessa growing up. I'm not naïve enough to think she's an innocent little princess."

"Jensen having sex in your house is unacceptable, but so was what Vince said. He didn't have to go that far."

"Vince does feel bad about it. I'm pretty sure Jensen's feelings are hurt. He broke up with Vanessa. She's devastated. She cried all night. I've never seen her like that. I actually don't know what to do. I was sorta hoping you could talk to him."

"Talk to him about what exactly?"

"I don't know Letty. You know your son better than I ever will. Vanessa's in love with him, and I'm not talking puppy dog love either."

"They just started dating. They can figure it out." Letty said dismissing it. "I don't want to get involved."

"No, they've been together for over a year."

"What?" Letty asked in shock.

"They were really good at hiding it I guess, but I want to know if Jensen just did this because he's not in love and it's not worth the hassle or if he did it because he doesn't want to ruin his relationship with Vince."

"Thank God my kid is too young for any of yours." Simone said. "This is so messy."

"I understand Jensen has a past, but when I found out he was dating her we talked about it for a long time. The last thing I wanted was for him to hurt my goddaughter." Letty said. "But what Vince did was out of line. I almost don't even want to tell Dom."

"I know. It's pretty bad. He's going to apologize. We've already talked about it. Can you talk to Jeny for me? I feel awful."

"I have to. It's not like him not to come home unless he's staying at his brother's place."

"We can set up a meeting for them, and they can talk it out."

"Alright" Letty said. She finished her lunch with her friends and went in search of Jensen. She called him, but he would not pick up. She had a feeling she'd find him in Tony's garage since Alexus was out of town.

"I've been looking for you." She said from afar. Jensen was building an engine. "Is that for Mazda?"

"Just tweaking it." He said with a nod.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not that long."

"You didn't come home."

"You noticed."

"If my kid doesn't come home, you bet your ass I'm gonna hear about it." He didn't look up, and continued to work on the engine. "So are you gonna tell me what happened or am I going to fill in the blanks." The young man shrugged. "So I hear something happened between you and Vanessa?"

"We're done. That's it."

"Something tells me that's not it. Why?"

"We should have never been together in the first place."

"Why because of Vince?"

"Everyone will be happier if we aren't together. It's too complicated."

"Are you happier?" Letty said taking his face in her hands.

"It doesn't matter. Uncle Vince doesn't want us together. I'm not gonna disrespect his wishes."

"You know your grandmother never accepted your father. It's probably one of the reasons I ended up with your brother in the first place." Letty informed her son getting slightly emotional. It was still very hard for her to speak about Ana. "She would say dreadful things about him, and we didn't talk for months when I was pregnant because I chose him. She couldn't let me go. It was really hard. It is for any parent. I didn't get that until it was my turn. When you boys started dating, I was heartbroken because I was no longer going to be the only woman in your life. It was hard for me to accept, but I did, just how my mom finally approved of your father."

"Uncle V was pretty clear with how he felt about me so I think I'm just going to keep my distance."

"Do you love her?"

"It doesn't matter if I love her?"

"Yes it does because love is something you fight for. You don't just give up. If I hadn't fought to be with your father, I wouldn't have any of you. I think we built a pretty good life. Don't you?"

"But you're not fighting now"

"I am. Regardless of what you may think, I would never just let your father go."

"I'm not good enough for her."

"Says who?"

"She's a musical prodigy. Her life is already on the fast track. She's already in the spotlight. I'm just gonna hold her back. She can do better. She's funny, sweet, and smart."

"You're also funny, sweet and smart. You have a genius IQ. Did you forget? We confirmed that shit so I could brag about it. You design and build cars. You have a six-figure job waiting for you at GM as soon as you graduate. I think you're going to be just as successful."

"I'll mess it up. I always do. I always disappoint you guys. I'll disappoint her too. Hell I already have."

"Don't think like that. You believe it then it will happen, so make sure you believe in the right thing. You're destined for greatness, and I'm not saying that because I made you. You're gifted. You're not the kid that fucks around because school is too easy and you get bored. You've grown into a man I am very proud of. You should be confident in yourself."

"I don't feel comfortable being in a relationship Uncle V isn't down with."

"Then man up and talk to him. You don't just give up and breakup with someone when shit gets hard."

"Yeah", Jensen responded pensively.

"I'm gonna leave you alone for a while. I hope to see you home later. I'll make your favorite." She said placing a kiss on his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." He told her as she walked away.

"Axel let's go!" On the way to her car she received a phone call from Claude.

"Hello?"

"Letty! Good news I had someone cancel today so I now have an opening."

"Oh, um I don't think I need to come in anymore."

"I'm sure we could find plenty to delve into."

"Something's come up and I won't be able to make it. I should have called you."

"That's unfortunate. I was really looking forward to seeing you. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can just wait until Monday for the original appointment."

"We could have a short meeting." He insisted. "It wouldn't have to be a long session."

"I have plans with my family tonight. It's just not going to work out."

"I understand. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks again."

"Call me if anything."

"Sure"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey, I'm updating a little early because originally this was only supposed to be the first part of chapter 11 but it was running a little long so I just decided to post it. Let me know what you think!

* * *

"So how have you been the last few days? I haven't heard much from you." Cluade asked Letty during their Monday morning sessions.

"Things have been on an upswing." She informed with a sigh.

"Very good, How so?"

"I think days of sadness have shrunken to short moments."

"What do you mean?"

"I just feel like before small things would ruin my day. I would freeze in the moment and not get passed it. Now I can move passed those feelings."

"Can you give me an example? What were these feelings."

"I guess sadness, inadequacy, fear….Like one day I was making dinner and I had this memory. It was one of my mother and me. I was a young girl, maybe ten. She was in a good mood and feeling festive so she took me out. We had a whole day just to ourselves. We went to the local carnival and she got me everything I wanted." Letty remembered fondly. "But anyway I burned whatever I was making. I burned it so bad that there was a small fire. My son came running down, put it out, and asked me if I was okay. I couldn't answer him. I just went to my room and cried and stayed there the whole day and spoke to no one. I can't tell you why I did that, but I did it. Now, I'll have a memory and stop what I'm doing, and then continue without sabotaging it. I can carry on as I was."

"That shows a lot of growth Letty."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do you think there's been something that has helped with channeling your sadness?"

"The sketchbook has helped loads. It's already mostly filled up. I just sit down and start drawing. It allows me to get everything out and not have to speak to anyone."

"I'm glad to hear. Do you mind if I see?" Claude asked holding his hand out. Letty looked in her bag and pulled out her notebook to hand to him. He skimmed through the pages. There were sketches of children he assumed were hers, cars, and a woman. "Is this her?"

"Yeah"

"Wow she was beautiful."

"She milked it for sure. I can't tell you how much shit we got for free because she looked like that."

"I bet, and this man here?"

"That's my father."

"Your father? It seems only partially completed."

"I couldn't remember much more of him."

"Did he pass too?"

"No, he left me. Well he left us. He tried a couple times to reach out when I was a teen, but he never cared enough to follow through with anything."

"How did it feel when your father abandoned you?"

"I think I stopped drawing because he wasn't worth my thoughts. I came to peace with it a long time ago. It was always my mom that had my back, even when I thought she didn't. I used to fear she'd leave me too, and I guess she did."

"Do you feel abandoned now?"

"I know it doesn't make sense because it wasn't her fault, but apart of me does. She couldn't help that she died, but I still feel like the seventeen year old girl who got kicked out for being pregnant. She thought we would raise the baby without Dom, and scam him for child support. But instead, I wanted to be with him. I was so angry, but I felt more sadness than anything. I wanted my mom, just like I want her now."

"At seventeen that's a lot to handle."

"It was, but she came around. I don't think we would have made it this far without her. She did a shit ton of free babysitting. I owe her a lot, and I don't ever think I expressed my gratitude like I should have."

"I'm sure she knew." He said caressing her hand reassuringly.

"We'll never know will we." Letty responded with a sad half smile. Claude continued to look through her notebook taking advantage of Letty's revealing disposition.

"And who is this?"

"That's my husband." Letty smiled. "It's how I remember him when we first met. He looks a bit like our son, but just a bit rougher around the edges. I don't know why I've been thinking about that time period so much lately."

"It seems to have been a formative time for you. How are things with him? This is the only trace of him in the book."

"Well Dom and I are working things out. I guess I try not to think of the bad things because they scare me so much. We're actually talking rather than just glancing at each other now and again. It makes me happy to think that we could be what we used to be."

"But it isn't all sunshine and rainbows I assume. What are some of your fears?"

"No, of course not. I just hope he doesn't give up on us. Things haven't gone the way he has wanted them to, so I'd see why he would pack up and leave."

"Has he said he would?"

"He's sugar coated it using different words, but yeah." Letty informed him looking down at her feet. She did not like the thought of truly being alone.

"Are you taking steps to prevent that?"

"He moved back into my room, and we've been okay so I'm not as worried anymore."

"Is he holding it over you?"

"No, he wants us to work. I just need to work with him."

"And you haven't?"

"Not as much as I could have."

"What would you do if he left?"

"I don't know. I don't think he's someone I can live without."

"It is not healthy to put your happiness in the hand of one person."

"I know…but I wouldn't be happy without him. I've loved him since I was sixteen. That man means the world to me."

"Do you think your attachment to the people in your life is the reason why you've reacted to your mother's death the way you have?"

"Isn't it normal to be attached to the people you love?"

"Yes, it is, but there lies a fine line between healthy attachments and harmful attachments. I would hate for this to become something toxic in your progress."

"I guess you're right, but I don't think I've crossed it yet. He supports me, probably more than I deserve."

"Nonsense, good partners always support accordingly. I have a proposition for you. I would like for you to join us on our natural retreat. It truly helps our patients find the right space to soul search."

"A retreat?"

"It would be for three days up in Big Sur. The place is called Esalen. You'd love it. Everyone does. The goal is to work on the mind, body, and soul. We go there frequently for a number of workshops. It will allow for you to have an individual place to reflect, and the opportunity to finally join one of our group sessions."

"Can I bring my family?"

"Unfortunately it is only offered to our patients."

"I don't know three days is a long time."

"Think about it. We leave Thursday bright and early so you still have some time. Trust me you'll love it."

"I'll let you know by tomorrow."

"Spectacular", Claude beamed.

Letty left for home shortly after to surprisingly find no one there. She quickly called her son to find out where he was. "Jensen did you pick up Axel from school like asked you to?"

"Yeah, he's with me."

"Then why aren't you home yet?"

"I had an appointment."

"An appointment? For what?"

"Don't worry about it, nothing serious I'll be home in an hour. The kid's fine."

"Where are you? I can go get him."

"Ma' he's fine. See you in a few." A few hours later after Mazda and Dom had gotten home, Letty quickly learned where both her sons had been.

"What happened to your arm?" Dom asked Jensen when he finally arrived.

"I got a tattoo." He shrugged.

"Jensen another one? Don't you think this is getting excessive?" Mazda asked him.

"You took my baby to a tattoo shop! What if he had gotten into the needles?" Letty scolded.

"Mami he's six not three. Give the boy some credit."

"He still can't handle spaghetti!"

"He was fine." Jensen dismissed.

"I think we're ignoring the fact that this is like his tenth tattoo. Is no one going to say something about this?"

"It has not been ten." Jensen said staring at his arm. "It's like…six."

"Why do you keep doing this?" Dom asked

"I told you I'd stop once my sleeve was done."

"You better have not branded yourself." Letty voiced mincingly. "Heartbreak leads to very stupid decisions."

"You did it." Jensen alluded to the small Toretto tattoo she had on her lower hip.

"Excuse me?"

"You got one."

"It's my last name too. I lost a bet to your father ten years ago, and we're still married. You're not even close so don't compare yourself to me."

"Oh my god! Name tattoos really are cursed! Mami you need to get that removed before it causes anymore damage." Mazda told her genuinely concerned.

"Ay mija relax that ain't it."

"Everybody calm down." Dom intervened before asking his curiously, "What is it this time?"

"I'll show you when it's all healed up." Jensen told them. Dom then purposefully smacked his arm. "Ow what was that for?"

"I wanted to see if it was healed."

"Very funny"

"It looks pretty big. Show us now." Dom told him noticing the size of the bandage on his upper bicep.

"Alright", he said hesitantly peeling off the bandage. It was soon revealed to them that it was not what any of them had thought it to be.

"Is that..." Letty questioned staggered.

"Well damn...", Dom reacted in surprise. "It's so life like."

"I love it!" Mazda praised.

"It's a picture of Mamá that Milo gave me."

"Why?" Letty asked in a whisper. "I mean, why get it?"

"Because I always want her to be with me", he told his mother with a shrug. "It reminds me of how special she was."

"Oh..." Letty said.

"Aww, that's actually kinda sweet Jeny."

"Thanks Zoom, she was always the person I'd go to when things got bad because she had a worse story. She was so crazy in the best way."

"How long did that take?" Dom asked.

"Five hours, he works pretty fast. I had the appointment scheduled a month ago. I can't wait for Milo to see it. He loved the idea."

"You're fucking crazy you know that?" Dom told his son.

"I'm okay with that." Jensen shrugged. He noticed the pensive look on Letty's face and cleared his throat. "I didn't want to show you because you hate talking about her. I didn't want to make you feel worse." Letty forged a smile, and caressed his face.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. She loved you very much." She told him placing a kiss on his cheek. "You deserve to remember her however you want." Letty paused and turned away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to head upstairs." She told them quietly. "I need to freshen up before dinner." She left them hurriedly and found her way up to her room where she proceeded to close the door and quietly cry to herself. Dom came in shortly after and sat beside her on their bed.

"I take it you don't want to talk about it." Letty shook her head, affirming his words.

"Okay", he said not wanting to push her too far. "Do you want to be alone?"

"No, I'm tired of being alone." She said placing her head on his shoulder. "Can we just sit here?"

"Absolutely", he said placing an arm over her shoulder. He held her close for what seemed like ages.

"I miss her." She finally told him.

"I know baby."

"Sometimes I call her leaving voicemails. I wish every time that she'll call me back, but she never does. And yesterday I called her and her voicemail was full. "

"How long have you been doing that for?"

"Two months or so. I can't delete the voicemails she's left me either. When I listen to them I can pretend like it's the night before thanksgiving again, before any of this happened."

"Oh…babe"

"I always tell her I'll see her tomorrow, but I never do. I can't even pretend anymore. She's really gone."

"It's going to be okay Let."

"I feel terrible. No one's been able to grieve around me."

"Everyone has their own way of dealing with it."

"Yeah but who am I to dictate how they're supposed to feel, how they're supposed to react. It's so selfish. I regret putting them in that position."

"Well it's in the past now. You weren't in the right place for it before. You just have to focus on moving on."

"I get into these dark cycles where I just think of what's the point of it all. We're all going to die right? These bullshit formalities we have in this life is all for what? Everything just ends, and then we're alone."

"There's always a purpose Let."

"We're raising our kids in a bullshit system so that the bullshit system can function even after we're all dead. No one is going to remember us, what we did, and who we are."

"I don't know about you, but I'm raising my kids to be happy. I want them to be whatever they want, whatever that calling may be. Have you not been happy?"

"I thought I was, but I'm questioning it all, and I don't know how to stop my brain from going there."

"Stop questioning and live because when you get caught up in the details you miss the big picture. You just need to live everyday the best you can. No one will ever replace her, but you're here for a reason. We all have our place just like no one could replace you. You broke barriers in the industry, you've been amazing mom to boot, and before a few months ago you were the best wife I could have hoped for."

"Up until a few months ago…right"

"Listen you matter to me, you matter us, you matter to the world. That's all you need to worry about when it comes to your place in the present. Now my question is what matter's to you? Do I matter? Do they matter? Does the world matter?"

"Of course you matter, our kids matter…the world doesn't matter."

"You're right. Fuck them. They don't live here." Letty gave him a hint of laughter.

"You're so stupid sometimes."

"I'll take that if it means I get to see you smile." Letty looked up at him and smirked.

"I love you." She said before placing a chase kiss on his lips.

"That's good to here. You had me worried there for a second."

"Shut up, you know how I feel about you."

"Well mam, how do you feel about me?" He asked her playfully.

"Well…I think you're silly"

"Silly?"

"You're handsome."

"Oh am I?" He prodded.

"You're generous and loving."

"Is that it?"

"No"

"Oh do tell Ortiz. I can listen to you forever."

"I hope forever is long enough." She said kissing him deeply.

"Don't worry. We'll have moments in eternity." He said smiling into another kiss.

"I love how hopeful you are."

"It not hope when you know it to be true."

"Damn…" Letty said with a sigh.

"That got you didn't it?" Dom winked at her.

"I'm not gonna lie, it kinda did."

"You want this bad." He gestured to himself.

"Too bad we're celibate." She shrugged while exaggerating her mannerisms.

"Yeah, too bad." He said with a child like sigh. Seconds later, Letty instinctively pounced on Dominic who happily reciprocated her actions. She pulled on his lips as he groped her body. Dom lightly tugged on her hair as she quietly moaned into his caresses.

"Wait…" She paused moments later, breaking their kiss and sitting up. "You're right we shouldn't do this until we're at a 100%."

"Baby I'm at a 100% right now." He said pulling her hips down to his so that she could feel just how ready he was.

"I think this is more like 60% for you."

"Nah, I'm ready to go." Dom dismissed.

"The food isn't cooked. People are waiting for dinner downstairs."

"They can order out. They can fend for themselves."

"No, it wouldn't be right." Letty said hopping off and standing up.

"Why God?" He said aloud to himself.

"Dom?" Letty called to him by the door.

"Yea?"

"My therapist wants me to join him and some other people on a retreat. Do you think I should go?"

"Do you think it'll help?"

"He sure does. The only problem is that it's for three days. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"You didn't seem to mind that just now."

"It's your rule. I'm just following it."

"Sure", he said rolling his eyes.

"Well?"

"Babe do what you gotta do. If it will benefit you then I want you to go."

"I guess I'll try it out. I can always come back early."

"There you go."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: IDK why but this chapter got really raunchy...like raunchy lol You've been warned. This was supposed to be a fun tidbit before the retreat, but it ended up being it's own chapter. Let me know what you think. Many of you are very keen to what is to come next. Hehehe

* * *

"The tango is art of seduction. It all starts with a stare. I am going to ask that you look at your partner. Look into their eyes and engage one another." The Argentinian woman instructed her class. Dom and Letty turned to look at each other and as their eyes met Letty felt her cheeks tickle pink. Being under her husband's stare was no easy task. It was almost intimidating to know he was watching her so intently.

"Why so serious?" She remarked.

"I'm following directions." He smirked.

"Oh I see you're seducing me."

"Babe if I were seducing you you'd know it." They were on their second date of Dom's choosing which was a tango class downtown. It had surprised her, but at the same time amused her.

"Ah ah ah", the instructor interrupted. "Let your eyes do the talking, your body will follow shortly after." The woman clapped her hands repeatedly to get the class' attention. "Everyone get in formation!" Dom lightly placed his left hand on the small of Letty's back as she placed a gentle arm around his shoulder, while he softly extended her free hand forward with his. They had been practicing for the last hour, and the dance proved to be more difficult than either had imagined.

"I think I got this now?" Dom said clearing his throat.

"You sure? We kept stepping on each other the first 500 times."

"That's because you wouldn't let me lead." He contested.

"I told you I didn't want to fall." Dom had tried to lift her several times mid-turn, but her fear would often ruin their formation.

"I wouldn't let you fall."

"You tripped." Letty argued causing him to laugh.

"Because you weren't letting me lead; she already explained the role _masculino_. Last time I checked, I was masculino."

"I remember the steps better than you do."

"Oye!" The instructor called them out. "You two like to talk."

"Sorry!" Letty apologized a few feet away.

"Bad habit", Dom shrugged off.

"You see what I mean? You got us in trouble for the third time tonight. It's like high school over again."

"Nah, back then we had real reasons to get in trouble." He insinuated at their rebellious past.

"Yet teachers still don't like me."

"Maybe they would if you weren't so defiant."

"Ready!" The woman announced as they prepared for the base form. "One...two...three...four, five...six, seven, eight." Dom and Letty moved uniformly as the woman counted down, and ended with a twirl.

"Not bad", Letty commented. "I think we're ready for the next part."

"Not bad yourself."

"Posture! Posture is everything." The woman said replacing Letty's hands with her own. "Like this, you stand tall and proud. His hands go here." She said placing Dom's hand a little lower than he had placed them on Letty's body. "You see?" The woman asked as Letty's eyes furrowed unconsciously. Dom looked at his wife nervously, knowing exactly what she was contemplating. "Now dip" Dom did as he was told, but a little too abrupt for the instructor's liking. "No, again. You must be gentle and subtle. Come here." She motioned to Letty and repositioned them in their previous stance. "Much better, now dip. Remember to extend your arm and that right leg. You have beautiful legs. Show them to your audience." She advised Letty who wore a long low cut backless redress. The side slit came up to just below her hip which showcased her entire leg. "Now slowly bring her up. Remember this is sultry. It's passionate. Slow. Everything is slow, until you're taken over."

"Will she ever shut up?" Letty muttered under her breath.

"Shh", Dom shushed her as he slowly brought her back up.

"Good, very good", the woman praised before walking away to another couple.

"Thank God", Letty muttered.

"She's not that bad."

"Of course you like her."

"She's just showing us how to do it right." Dom said pulling Letty by the waist flush to him.

"Why is she always using you as an example. There are plenty of other people here."

"I must have that je ne sais qua." Dom smirked.

"Right", Letty said rolling her eyes. He kissed her mid eye roll very amused at Letty's irrational jealousy.

"Tonight feels alright. Don't you think?" He asked her.

"Yeah", Letty said placing her head against his shoulder as he led her across the dance floor. They had been taking things slow just as planned. Affection had grown between the two. Letty found herself embracing Dom at random times and yearning for his caresses. The words 'I love you' were again becoming common place, something their children noticed gleefully. "This is the second day this week you got me into a dress."

"You know I like you in anything."

"Still?"

"More than ever", he said pulling away and twirling her. Letty returned and Dom dipped her once again so that her leg was adjacent to his hip as it hooked itself in place. The slow caress of her thigh sent tingles through Letty's body as he lifted her up once again.

"You shouldn't start something you can't finish Toretto." She said turned away against his body once she was right side up. Her hips were swaying to the rhythm of the bandoneón. His hands fluttered over them as they followed her hips as they got lower and lower towards the ground.

"I think you more than anyone know that I can always finish what I start." He said into her ear as she sprung back up. Letty giggled breaking face.

"If only that were true." She said as she quickly spun again, landing with her face in his neck and her thigh to his hip.

"She's right, you have some amazing legs Ortiz." He said lightly grazing her rear.

"Hands Toretto" Letty warned.

"Why? Am I not allowed to touch my wife?"

"Not when you're not going to deliver", she answered into his neck. Dom's lips found Letty's collarbone and left a supple kiss. She almost forgot they were in a class. The moment felt so intimate and bare as they continued to sway. Letty took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

"Mm", Dom groaned out. "You're good at that."

"I'm good at a lot of things. I'm sure you're aware." Dom smirked at her.

"Too good", he said pulling her to him. Letty could feel a new member join their party as she looked down between them.

"Well well well"

"Indeed", was all he said making sure she was covering him for the rest of the class.

"Vengan! Vengan!" ( _Come! Come!)_ The Argentinian instructor called all the participants to gather. "That is it for today. Great work! I hope to see you next week." Many gave her a round of applause and saluted her before leaving. Dom strategically placed Letty in front of him as they walked out.

"How's this date going to end?" She asked on their way to his car.

"Wait till you see." He said giving her a half grin. They found a single paparazzi photographer in the parking garage. They ignored him until they were inside despite being bombarded with questions.

"Why the mystery?" She asked him fastening her seatbelt.

"Because being predictable is boring. We wouldn't want to be bored now would we?"

"I gotta give it too you. In twenty-eight years you haven't disappointed me once. Nice choice tonight by the way."

"Thanks. If I want to keep you around, it's something I must do." She kissed him softly.

"You know I'm always sticking around."

"Yeah?" He smiled into another kiss.

"I love you. I don't really have a choice."

"Really?" He asked as he pulled away from his parking spot almost running over the photographer.

"I'm miserable without you. Well, let me rephrase. I've been miserable without you."

"You've always had me."

"You had me a little worried." She told him honestly.

"Baby you know I can't live without you."

"You weren't making it seem that way."

"Everyone saw me die a little inside. Maybe you didn't see because you were going through your own shit, but I wasn't myself because I didn't have you. I couldn't talk to the kids about it. Pop's tried to help out, but he's busy with the new business. None of my friends understood what was going on. I'd be lying if I said I that I even understood. Vince would listen, but it wouldn't help. We'd just shoot the shit and I'd pass out on his couch."

"I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I can't apologize enough." She told him feeling tremendous guilt.

"Apologies are useless Let. You told me that, remember?"

"I know, but I don't know what else to do."

"You're doing it." He said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"But will it ever be enough? Will we ever be what we were? What if we can't get there?"

"I think we can", he smiled looking at the road ahead.

"Speaking of Vince..."

"I know. He told me."

"And?" Letty questioned.

"I don't blame him. Had the shoe been on the other foot, and it had been Mazda I found like that, then someone would have ended up in the hospital."

"Did he tell you what he said to Jensen?"

"Yeah, it came out in the heat of the moment. He's trying to make it right."

"How are you not even a little upset?"

"Because unfortunately our son is me thirty years ago; he has to prove himself worthy. I know how he got down before he started messing with Vanessa and so does her father, which is unfortunate."

"I do to, but what Vince said was actually mean."

"Ehh, we left a couple of things out when it came to telling you what Jensen got up to."

"What do you mean?"

"The boy has always had groupies, and he took well advantage of that. We've had a couple of run-ins, and Vince bailed him out of a few. Don't get me wrong. No one is going to just go around and disrespect my son, but Vince's fear comes from a real place. I can't knock him for that. He's trying to make it right. That's all that counts."

"Have you talked to Jensen? Because when I talked to him he was torn up."

"Of course he's torn up. It's the first time he's been in love in his entire life. He's scared of his feelings and his situation, but he has to man up."

"Vanessa may be a tamed version of Mercedes, but she's still crazy. She's not like Cici."

"And Jensen isn't like Lex. They're 20, they're both crazy. What were we doing at twenty?"

"Raising a child"

"And fucking all the time", Dom added.

"Not all the time", She said wagging her index finger.

"Letty are you serious?"

"Yeah, we weren't nymphomaniacs. Why are you making it sound like we were? I don't think we did it more than other people."

"When I was twenty you got pregnant. We used to do it everywhere. I remember we did it in your bathroom while your mom was in the living room watching her novelas. You turned the shower on so she wouldn't hear us."

"That was one time Dominic. God!"

"When we used to work in the garage together and Pops would run an errand, we'd be in a closet within seconds. If you had a free period at school we'd be doing it in the parking lot. If I didn't have a condom, we'd still go at it. If you forgot to take a pill we'd still go at it. I'm surprised at the fact that we were surprised you got pregnant. Shit by the time we lived together it was non-stop multiple times a day."

"Alright I get it." She said waving him off. "We used to have a lot of sex."

"Jensen crossed a boundary and he needs to acknowledge that."

"Which he does"

"Vince also crossed a boundary so they just need to talk it out and reset a few norms and expectations. He wants his daughter happy and that means Jensen will be in the picture."

"I don't know I just don't like it."

"Because you're his Mommy and you don't like it when people are mean to him. He has to grow up eventually."

"But you're his father"

"Yeah but I also have a little girl so I get it. Vince has been my best friend since third grade. You don't think we talked this shit out as soon as it happened? If Jensen wants to act like a big boy he needs to suffer the big boy consequences. You know the shit I had to deal with from your mother. I can only imagine what would have happened if your father was in the picture."

"I guess. Let's just hope we don't have to go through this with Mazda."

"Someone would die." Dom said in disturbingly serious tone.

"You're the worst. You smother her. She used to complain all the time."

"There's no such thing." Dom said pulling into their estate.

"Right..."

"She's never said anything to me."

"Because you scare her"

"That's preposterous. We have a great relationship."

"She aims to please you. That's all it is. She's not going to tell you her secrets."

"Letty that's your job."

"That's another thing I have to fix." Letty said lamentably. "She doesn't talk to me anymore."

"You're her best friend. She'll forgive you."

"I haven't been fair to her."

"It sucks to suck. All I know is that Mazda is young, beautiful, and rich. I gotta protect her from what's to come."

"Don't forget intelligent and self-reliant"

"Those are negligible traits for a teenage boy."

"Whatever, she's gonna find someone just like you and it's going to drive you crazy."

"Maybe, but it hasn't happened yet." Dom smirked causing Letty to roll her eyes. "She broke up with what's his name so we're all good."

"Harvey was a nice kid."

"Sure he was." Dom shrugged.

"You're the reason they broke up."

"No, I'm not."

"You intimidated the shit out of him."

"If you can't handle the heat, then get out of the kitchen." He said coming to open the door for her. He helped her heeled feet walk on the graveled pavement.

"Urg why did I wear these?" Letty said complaining about her ankle strap sandals.

"Because they're sexy"

"I thought you liked me in anything?" She questioned arching an eyebrow.

"I can appreciate when you switch things up." He said as he guided her to the guesthouse a few feet away.

"So what brings us here?" She asked him as he led her in the opposite direction from the main entrance.

"Just a little privacy"

"Privacy?" Letty inquired as he opened the door.

"You know so we can talk with no interruptions."

"Oh you wanna talk?" Letty grinned.

"Yeah", he told her.

"That's not what my friend was telling me thirty minutes ago."

"He's gone now." Dom affirmed with a chuckle.

"Not for long"

"You trying to invite him over?"

"The more merrier, right?" Letty shrugged playfully before she realized they were walking into a candlelit room. "Oh", she said in surprise.

"You like it?" He asked breathing into her neck while wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"It's beautiful", she said putting her hands over his. Letty noted the rose petals on the ground and the chocolate fondue set up with fresh berries.

"I want you to have something nice to think about during your retreat tomorrow."

"This makes me not even want to go anymore." She said turning in his arms to face him. "I just want to be with you."

"You already bought the ticket."

"So"

"Just go, I'm sure it'll do you some good. This therapy stuff seems to really be working."

"You think?"

"I really do, you don't seem as lost anymore. These past few days I feel like a I have my girl back."

"I'm really trying."

"I know baby, so am I." He said placing a soft kiss on her lips that she then quickly deepened. They fell onto the small couch that lived there, and continued to tongue wrestle one another like the two teenagers they used to be. Dom pulled her up without breaking the kiss so that they were sitting on the couch. "The chocolate is getting cold." He murmured.

"I don't care", she moaned into his mouth quickly moving to straddle him. His hands immediately went to her waist and up her upper body causing her to moan. She moved her lips passed his jaw line and began to suckle the sensitive area underneath his earlobe. Dom's grasp on her body grew tighter as he let out an animalistic growl. Letty was tired of holding back and not giving into her desires. Her hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt as she slid down his body kissing him every which way she went. She undid his pants, but he stopped her.

"Let I don't know about this." He said apprehensively.

"Don't worry about it because I do." She said pulling him out of his underwear. Letty placed a small very wet kiss at the base shaft.

"Letty maybe you shouldn't..."

"Maybe I shouldn't, but maybe I should." She said before licking him up and down.

"Shit..." Dom responded with a shiver.

"Relax Papi, I really want to show you how much I've appreciated how you've held it down for the last few months, especially your patience" she said placing her mouth over his tip and giving him a gentle suck. "Your support" she added before doing it once again. "And your love" Dom stared down at her frozen in action. He had not planned on getting sexual so soon after their last encounter, but he couldn't stop her even if he wanted to. He was paralyzed with need. He stared down fervently as he watched her take him in again and again. His hips were twitching uncontrollably as his balls tightened painfully seeking relief. Letty would alternate between gentle sucks and vigorous and rapid hand massages.

"God" Dom growled out pulling her head back and kissing her feverishly. He brought Letty up and placed her on his lap. His hand snaked his hand between them in full awareness of how she was dripping for him.

"I wasn't done Papa." She murmured in his ear. "Do you feel how much I want it?"

"Baby I was about to come", Dom warned.

"Good, why don't you let me finish the job?" She tantalized grinding into him as her tongue collided with his. She slid down one more time. Dom's eyes briefly shut so he could relish in the feel of her warm wet tongue against him. "You taste so good Dominic. Tell me how it feels." He opened his eyes as he felt a sudden urge.

"That feels fucking amazing." Letty cranked her hand over his dick as she tenderly sucked on the head. "Fuck..."

"You got something for me Dom?" She cajoled reading his body as she looked up at him. She loved being in control and watching Dom surrender to her touch. She continued to kiss along his shaft as her hand slid over his drenched member.

"Fuck Let, don't stop", he said pulling her head down in attempts to get deeper inside her mouth. Taking him in one last time, Letty grazed her teeth enough just to tickle him. She continued to slurp on his tip until he finally gave way spilling onto Letty's red dress. "Arg" Letty kissed her way up his chest, passed his neck and to his mouth. Dom grabbed her face and pulled at her lips enflaming her body. She moaned into the embrace as Dom gave her a light spank.

"Ah" she called out pulling on his lip once again.

"Damn Let, I almost forgot how dirty you could get."

"I take it, it was good?"

"That right there is the reason I never needed a mistress." He said letting out another deep breath. Letty giggled.

"I'd cut your balls off if you ever even thought about it."

"I believe that." Dom said kissing her one more time. "Sorry about your dress."

"Fuck the dress" Letty laughed. "I'm never wearing it again any way."

"What a shame because your body in it had my mouth watering all night."

"Why don't you have a taste?" Letty encouraged as Dom flipped her on her back on the ground. He pulled her underwear off a little too slowly for her liking. He kissed her all the way from her ankle down to her inner thigh. Dom quickly spread her legs apart, but teasingly left a trail of butterfly kisses on her abdomen paying special attention to her tattoo.

"You knew exactly what you were doing when you got dressed tonight." He murmured against her skin.

"A girl can hope", Letty smiled.

"Mhm", Dom responded as he continued to kiss her everywhere other where she wanted to be kissed the most.

"You're being such an asshole right now…uh" Letty complained aroused as Dom rubbed her clit slowly. He brought his fingers to her mouth and she sucked them obediently.

"That's what you get for taking advantage of me." Letty scoffed at him.

"Taking advantage?"

"You heard me."

"Dom look at this set up. You had plans of your own." Dom wordlessly grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the warm chocolate. He blew on and slowly brought it to her mouth. Letty softly bit into it. "Mm almost tastes as good as you." She commented.

"Is that so?" Dom smirked undoing the top of her dress. He playfully rubbed another chocolate-coated strawberry against her nipple and lightly sucked on it.

"Uh", Letty moaned encouraging him to continue. She felt her walls start to pool at every suckle.

"What do you want baby?" Dom asked meeting her lips once again.

"You" Letty breathed out kissing him deeply. "I want you." Dom broke from their kiss and continued to drizzle chocolate all down Letty's body. He stopped as soon as he reached her center, and he began to devour her.

"Oh…God" she gasped out raking her fingers over her face. She had been worked up so much that when he finally put his mouth on her it was overwhelming. "Yes…yes…Dominic" Her hips began to rock, and he stilled them by gripping them in place. Dom tantalized her by slowly licking her again and again. "Shit" Letty's breaths were loud and haphazard. He moved away licking up the trail of chocolate he had left behind. "Baby don't stop…" she said pushing his head back down. Dom chuckled against her skin, and returned as he had been.

"Like that Let?" His deep voice sent vibrations through her.

"Yeah, just like that…uh…uh…yes" Letty moaned as she began to shake. "uh..uhuh…Uh!" She all but shrieked out.

"I never get tired of watching you come." Dom murmured against her ear. Letty grabbed his face and brought it to hers.

"I love you", she told him softly.

"I love you too", he said wrapping her legs around his hips. She pulled him in once again and he continued to make love to her until they both came again.

A while later once their heart rates had dropped and breaths slowed, the couple laid on the floor of their guest house. Letty rubbed Dom's head as he lay on her chest. "You know what Dom?"

"What?"

"We're really lucky."

"I know we are."

"Not everyone stays this in love so many years after."

"We worked hard for that."

"I'm sorry I lost sight of it."

"Shit happens. You had a good reason." He said pecking her lips.

"I think we're gonna be okay."

"I do too."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thanks for all those who reviewed! Hopefully I can have an update sooner than last time. Let me know what you think!

I also wanted to give you an FYI that _chancla_ is an informal spanish term for a sandal usually the one dollar Chinese ones you can buy off street vendors or a regular flip flop.

* * *

"How did I go three months without you?" Letty asked pensively as they sat on the edge of their bed. They had made their way back to the main house moments before, and Dom was looking through his drawers for a change of clothes.

"Your mind was preoccupied with other things. I have to say I didn't find myself thinking about it much. I guess I only want it if you do too." Dom told her placing his arm around her once he found what he had been looking for.

"Three months and you didn't think about it?" Letty questioned in surprise. She had never known a time during which her husband had a low libido.

"Of course I did, just not as much. Once I was in the other room I would take care of my business in the shower using my homemade stash."

"I told you to delete those. What if they end up in the cloud?"

"They're not in the stupid cloud, and they're password protected. I had Jessie give me the low down."

"You let Jessie see those videos!" Letty said pushing him off of her.

"God no, he just told me how to do it. Don't worry. I'm the only one who'll ever see all the dirty little things you can do." He commented flirtatiously.

"How many do you have?"

"I don't know"

"How many Dom?" She asked seriously.

"A lot."

"I think you should delete them?"

"Why? They're memories."

"They're filthy."

"They're erotic."

"Good lord, what if the kids ever accidentally find them?"

"Then they'll get a glimpse of how they came to be."

"Dom I'm not kidding."' Letty whined.

"Then you shouldn't have let me record them in the first place."

"It was in the heat of the moment."

"Thank God for that"

"Dom!"

"Fine I'll delete one."

"One?"

"Yeah"

"Do it now."

"No" Letty attempted to grab at his phone, but he pulled it away. She wrestled Dom for it, and he finally gave in.

"You can't unlock it anyways." He said standing up and grabbing his towel.

"Oh really?" She challenged.

"It's a different password from my lock screen."

"You owe me 100 bucks if I get into this phone."

"Okay", Dom shrugged with a smirk. Letty had had a history of making several successful guesses in the past. "I'm gonna shower." About ten minutes and several failed attempts later, Letty decided to head down stairs for a glass of water. She heard some scrimmaging down the hall that startled her. "What the hell was that?" She asked herself as she went to investigate, and was very surprised at who she found. "Mazda?" The young girl froze in place instantly. It took her several seconds to answer.

"Yes…" She said slowly without turning around.

"What are you doing up so late?" It had nearly been four in the morning, and had thought her asleep hours ago. Letty and Dom had taken a short nap at the guesthouse, and lost track of time.

"I couldn't sleep so I came down to get a snack." Mazda lied as her mother took note at how provocatively she was dressed.

"You need heeled boots and a jacket for a snack."

"Um…I couldn't find my chanclas?"

"You're about to get a chancla if you don't start spilling. Turn around." Letty commanded knowing very well what she was about to discover.

"Um, I'm really tired Mami. I think I should go to bed." Mazda said feigning a groggy tone.

"I don't like repeating myself." Letty threatened. Mazda slowly turned around and faced her mother, revealing her low skintight jeans and crop top. She wore light make-up, and her hair had obviously been sweated out. Letty grabbed her face and looked her over.

"Where were you?" She interrogated.

"I went out for a walk."

"Don't lie. I can ask the guards to pull up the surveillance footage, and it'll worsen your punishment."

"I didn't go anywhere."

"How old is a Alexus?"

"26", the young girl answered in a confused tone.

"I've been a parent for 26 years. You're not my first kid. Lord knows you're not my second, so let's not do this dance. I'm going to ask you one last time. Where were you?"

"Funny thing you say that."

"Excuse you?"

"Nothing"

"Little girl if you have something to say then say it."

"You haven't been much of a parent lately have you."

"What did you say to me?"

"I've been doing everything around here for the last two months."

"So let me get this straight. Did you come into this world with no one to care for you? No roof over your head? No food in your belly?"

"Papi's been doing that not you."

"So I'll be the first to admit that I haven't been my best self as of late. However who do you think you are calling me out after the sixteen years of my life that I have bestowed to you." Mazda knew by the volume of Letty's voice that she would be in for it. "So you're saying that I've never been a parent to you? I don't make money? I don't feed you? I didn't buy the car you're driving right now? I'm not paying for the expensiveass school you go to?" Letty said her voice rising in anger pulling the young girl's ear violently.

"Mami..ow..ow"

"I have done everything for you! Don't forget I can take it all away. I have the bank statements to prove it. You've been getting away with a lot of shit, and I'm telling you that ends here. Don't forget what I've done, and the work I've put in to make sure your life is good and easy. You are no one to come for me. So don't you ever in your fucking life talk to me like that again! Do you understand me?" Mazda nodded her head fearfully. "I didn't hear you little girl? A second ago you wanted to go toe to toe with me so now you better speak."

"Yes", she mumbled.

"Now you're options are to either speak the truth or have me smack it out of you. You decide whether you get the beat down or not. Where the fuck were you? Who were you with, and what the fuck were you thinking?"

"I was at a party at my friend Tory's house."

"Did you ask permission to go to this party?"

"No"

"That's strike one. What else did you do wrong?"

"I didn't tell you where I was."

"That's strike two. What else did you do wrong."

"I broke curfew."

"And that's strike three. Take off your jacket." Letty said inspecting her further for hickies or hints of cologne. "You're lucky I can't prove you were with a boy because if I find out you were God won't be able to save you. Do you understand?"

"Yes…"

"Yes what?"

"Yes mam"

"We don't break promises in this house; and if I find out you broke the promise you made me I'm coming for you. That's a guarantee."

"I didn't. I swear. Are you going to tell Papi?" The young girl panicked.

"You wanna live right?"

"Please don't tell him…I'm sorry." Mazda cried.

"Tears aren't going to help you. You should have thought of that before. So let me put it down for you like this. You're on lock down for a month for sneaking out. Secondly you're going to compete in a beauty pageant because I know it'll make you miserable. Lastly, because you disrespected me expect something humiliating coming your way. You won't know what it is until you're experiencing the nightmare. You're lucky I'm going to be away for a few days, but don't worry baby girl I got my eyes on you and your father will to. You have exactly two minutes to be in your room and in your bed." Letty said looking at her watch. "Go" Mazda made a mad dash for the stairs crying heavy tears.

As he stepped out of the shower Dom heard a door slam in adjacence to his room. "What the hell is going on out there?" He asked Letty as she entered the bedroom looking very vexed.

"You're daughter snuck out tonight." She told him not moving away from the door.

"What!" Dom growled heading towards it, but Letty stopped him holding her hand up.

"She's not going anywhere."

"What do you mean? She already did. What the hell has gotten into her?"

"I'll have a guard follow her to and from school. You should talk to her tomorrow. It took everything inside me not to end that girl's life tonight."

"I might actually take on that assignment." He voiced angrily trying push her aside.

"Yelling at her isn't going to fix anything. She already got that from me." Letty said attempting to calm him down. Despite her own anger, she knew the damage an angry Dom could do to a teenage girl's psyche. He had a way of cutting deep.

"What the hell was she thinking!" He asked rhetorically.

"Dom, this isn't the first time this happens...alright..." She continued to try and calm him down. "Jensen did it often. Alexus did it twice. You can't say you're surprised."

"I am; this is different. She's different!"

"Is she really? She's a stupid kid like we all were. Just take tonight to think about what you wanna say." She encouraged calmly caressing his face. "Okay baby?"

"No it's not okay"

"Dom, you're gonna scare her in a way I could never, and I don't want you to go there."

"Fine you know what. She's not going to get talked to at all."

"Don't be like that. She can't handle the silent treatment, and I won't be here to help her understand so you're gonna have to."

"She should have thought of that before."

"Remember what happened when she was ten and lied about scratching the Daytona? She hid from you for a week."

"She was ten."

"I promise it won't be much different."

"I honestly don't give a fuck at the moment."

"I know you don't, but you will later when she can't look you in the eye and is stuttering every time she tries to talk to you."

"I just don't understand."

"And we won't ever if she doesn't feel like she can talk. I just want to make sure she's not getting into some crazy shit she isn't telling us about."

"If she knows what's good for her then she won't."

"Exactly, so why don't you just lay with me right here since I have to go in a few hours anyway."

"What if she leaves?" Dom said furrowing his eyebrows.

"She can't make it past the guards a second time, especially now that it's on their radar. She's probably still crying her eyes out." Letty said gently pulling him towards the bed. "Just lay here with me." She told him pulling him down with an embrace. Neither slept much that night. Mazda's misadventure was a worrisome event. Their careless night had turned into one of worry, and the tension was palpable. "I don't want her to turn into me Dom. It's my worst nightmare." Letty voiced at dawn as she pensively attempted understand the predicament they found themselves in.

"She won't." He answered monosyllably.

"I thought we were in the clear. She was such a good girl. We've never had issues with her."

"Unfortunately, our genes won't allow for that." Dom told her in a calmer state.

"I'm turning her into me. I'm ruining our daughter."

"I disagree. You're lives are so different that it's almost impossible. Rest her soul, but Ana did a number on you. You guys are completely different people."

"I honestly don't think we're that different."

"You both have your flaws, everyone does, but you've always been warmer. She got soft with age, but I'll never forget how she used to be. I'll always have internal scars."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Are you delusional? She smacked me on several occasions."

"It was only three times."

"No it wasn't, but whatever. I think you're a better mother."

"Can you honestly say that?"

"Yeah, Mazda goes to you for everything. She tells you everything."

"She used to."

"It's not gonna take that long for you to get back to where you were."

"You don't understand teenage girls."

"I understand my daughter."

"You thought you did. You never thought she'd do what the boys did."

"That's a poor decision she made, but I know who she is as a person; and I know she loves her mother." Letty fell silent in deep thought. She wondered if her months of neglect had resulted in years of damage she could not repair. Worry ran through her head, as she thought of all the relationships in her life she had potentially tarnished including her marriage.

About an hour later she was packed and ready for short weekend get away. "I have to go." Letty said creeping into her daughter's room that morning. She knew that the young girl had not slept in anguish of her father's wrath.

"Did you tell him?" She asked in response.

"Of course I told him." Mazda let out a small cry. "He's going to be so mad at me."

"He's not happy. I'll tell you that right now."

"Can I just be alone?"

"I wanted to say bye."

"Bye" she said placing her head inside her pillow.

"I wish the circumstances were different." Letty told Mazda, sitting beside her. "I'll be back in a few days."

"It doesn't really matter does it? It's not like you're ever really here anyway."

"I'm trying to be. I'll always be here for you."

"That's such a lie." The young girl scoffed. "Why don't you just go? I don't need you here. Wasn't punishing me enough?"

"You think I like punishing you? I hate it. I thought I could trust you to make better decisions."

"I thought I could trust you to. I guess we were both wrong. Can you please leave? I want to be by myself."

"I'll see you in three days."

"Whatever" Mazda shrugged off. Her mother gave her one more glance before heading out. She bid farewell to her youngest son and husband before taking the road to what she hoped would be a recovery of sorts. As she drove mindlessly on the highway, Letty made a crucial phone call to her eldest son.

"Hello?"

"Alexus I need you to come home for the rest of the week."

"Is everything okay? I thought you were going to something out of town this weekend?"

"I am, but I need you to keep an eye on Mazda. You're sister snuck off to a party last night."

"What?" he exclaimed.

"She needs someone to talk to and who can look after her. You're father probably won't be talking to her for a few days. God knows you've always been great with her. Jensen always just upsets her."

"Papi did always know how ice someone out."

"She's never had that happen. She's scared of not being the apple of his eye anymore."

"Would that really be such a bad thing? She's held the baton for a long time."

"Do you like disappointing your father?"

"Of course not, it's one of the scariest feelings in the world, but we've all been there. If anything I think you'd be worse than he would."

"Me?"

"Yeah you just know how to make people feel so guilty, and like the worst human being on the planet."

"No I don't. You swindle people constantly. You manipulated me to go to all your games even though you knew I wasn't up for it."

"I learned from the best, and we won right?"

"I still refuse to agree with you."

"You don't have to. Mami you're pretty intense. Papi would just be pissed off, and punish us. Once he wasn't mad anymore, there wouldn't be a problem. When you were mad we were still feeling it months later. That's why when Jensen and I got arrested in Vegas Papi agreed not to tell you."

"What?" Letty exclaimed. "You got arrested together? When was this? Why didn't anyone tell me? How did it not make news?"

"Relax Mami. It was a few years ago, and it was a big misunderstanding. Papi sent uncle Vince to handle it so there was no need to get you involved."

"Oh my God." She said in realization. "I wonder what else you've all been keeping from me? Why even say anything?"

"Not much, I promise. I don't live under your roof anymore so I figured I don't have much to lose."

"Doesn't that contradict everything you just said?"

"Does it?"

"I'm disappointed. Isn't that what you were trying to avoid?"

"I mean we technically didn't do anything wrong for a change. We were just accused of it. We were sparing your feelings in not telling you."

"Right…"

"Well, as much as I would like to continue this self-incriminating conversation, I actually have to go. I'm late for my meeting for a new ad campaign."

"What about your sister?"

"I'll be there. I don't know what much good I'd do."

"She respects you. She needs someone to show her the error of her ways, yet be someone she feels is on her side. I'm sure you can do that because I don't think I even have her respect anymore."

"That's nonsense."

"I wish it were." Letty said lamentably. "She's been talking back. I check her, but I can see what she's feeling in her eyes."

"Then that's a problem we need to fix."

"I will, but I just need you to do this for now until I get back. I just don't want her to runaway or try it again…or…I don't know." Letty sighed into the phone at a loss.

"Don't worry I'm on it Mami. I'll talk to you later." He son said before exchanging 'I love you's and hanging up. Letty drove for another two hours with the noise of her own mind. She felt like she had fallen short in so many places in her life. She held herself to the highest expectations and felt in that moment that she had failed them all. She was filled with remorse of her own actions. And although very angry with her daughter, she believed it to be her fault. Letty also felt that the strides she had made with Dom were something she could not trust to be everlasting. She wondered when the day would return during which she had no doubt in herself or the natural order of life. She feared the day would never come, and that she would never be the same again. Tears would come in waves as she thought of all the things that bothered her as of late. She wanted to get better, but did not have the confidence in herself to believe that she could.

She pulled up to the Esalen center where she was greeted, given an itinerary, and brought to the room she would stay in. It was private and well furnished. She was starting to second-guess her stay and did not know if she was making another selfish choice or if she was doing the right thing for her family.

"Hey! You made it!" Letty jumped at Claude's voice disrupting her loud thoughts. She turned around to greet him.

"Hi" He enveloped her in a friendly hug before letting her go.

"Wonderful! I'm so glad you decided to join us. I'm excited to see all the progress you'll be making this weekend."

"Yeah" She said unconvincingly.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah it is."

"Forgive me, but I don't quite believe you."

"Well…"

"Letty the whole point of you being here is to open yourself up to truth."

"I just don't want to get into it right now. Maybe later, okay?"

"Alright, come with me. I'll get you acquainted with everyone."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Enjoy!

germany: you're like the 5th person to ask, so I'm definitely thinking about it. I'll let you what I decide soon.

* * *

Dom went to make breakfast for Axel that morning, and a short while later Jensen made his way downstairs to join them.

"Where's Zoom?" He asked his father finding it odd that his younger sister had not been down to eat.

"I'm hoping in her room." Dom muttered to himself.

"Did I miss something?" Jensen asked sensing his father's bad mood. He was met with a glare. "What did I do?"

"You're taking your sister to school today." Dom informed him.

"What? No. Why? She can drive herself."

"She's not allowed to touch her car. She's actually not allowed to do a lot of things anymore."

"Did she do something?" Dom arched his eyebrow at his son. "Oh shit! She finally did something! What was it?"

"She can tell you." He told his son evenly while he finished up packing Axel's lunch.

"But seriously though, what if I'm late to class?"

"Don't be. You're picking her up too. I gotta take this one to school." He said taking Axel into his arm and gathering his things with the other.

"Papi I don't want to go to school." The young boy mumbled.

"School's important Ax. It's your job."

"My job?"

"Yeah me and Mami are race car drivers. Lex is a football player, and the rest of you are students."

"Oh! Do students make a lot of money? I want nice cars."

"No, but you gotta work hard in school if you want a job that will give you more money." Dom said smiling at the young boy as they walked towards the door. He was happy that he at least could count on Axel not to disappoint him. There was only so much a six year old could do.

"Pa! For real? She can't take a cab?" Jensen called out behind him. The older Toretto was clearly ignoring him.

"You're taking her and you're picking her up. That's that." Dom said slamming the door behind him. Jensen rolled his eyes and made his way upstairs.

"Zoom!" He called banging on the door. "Hurry up. I got places to be."

"Go away!"

"Papi said I have to take you to school."

"I'm not going. I don't feel well." She said on the other end. Jensen opened the door to find his sister still curled up in her bed.

"Let me give you some advice. When you've pissed off our parents it's best not to do things that's going to piss them off even further. Not going to school will not work in your favor. Unless you want me to call Papi and have him drag you out of here himself, I suggest you start getting ready. I'm leaving in ten minutes with or without you." He told her frustrated before heading back downstairs and did not close the door. Mazda knew he was right, and therefore mustered up the energy to pull herself out of bed. She did not want to make things worse for herself.

"So I take it you went to that party last night." Jensen asked her when she had finally made herself to his McLaren P1. Mazda did not answer, but gave him a side-glance which was all he needed to confirm his suspicion. "I told you not to go. I thought you were smarter than that. It's not safe."

"This is all your fault. All you had to do was cover for me and this never would have happened."

"Shut up, I already covered for you three weeks ago, and I warned you. You're the dumbass that decided to leave on a night they were already out. Who knew when they were getting back?"

"I had to go. Everyone was gonna be there. How would it look if I didn't show?"

"Who the fuck cares? I bet you didn't even have a good time. You don't even like those people."

"You don't know anything. Why are we even talking about this? It's none of your business."

"I don't know why you're acting like it's the end of the world. You were bound to get caught at some point."

"It's different because they hold me to a different standard than you, and it isn't fair. Papi is so mad."

"Welcome to my world."

"God no" Mazda scoffed. "I'm nothing like you."

"You think you're so much better than me princess."

"I know I am."

"Then you can walk to school." Jensen told her pulling over.

"Gladly." She said grabbing her bag and stepping out of his sport's car .

"Hope you can catch the bus on time. Do you know the route sweetheart?" Jensen called out from the driver's side. Mazda flipped him off, and began the one-mile walk she had left before reaching her school.

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!" Jensen drove off and was quickly out of sight. "Fuck my life." Mazda muttered to herself the entire way to school, where she proceeded to have the self professed worse day of her life.

Meanwhile down in Big Sur, Letty was a bit unnerved herself. She had not anticipated feeling so uncomfortable in a group setting. She did not want to share her thoughts and feelings with a group of strangers. It was not her nature.

"And so after my third overdose it finally hit me that I may have a problem and my family wasn't crazy…" A fellow patient by the name of Mark finished introducing himself. It was Letty's turn and every pair of eyes was on her. She felt hot under the collar, and could feel the sweat starting to permeate her skin.

"Letty why don't you share a bit about yourself to the group." Claude suggested.

"Hello"

"Hello", they echoed.

"I'm Letty and… I guess I don't really know why I'm here. I'm trying to figure that out."

"There must be something you can tell us. Some insight you might have about what may be troubling you. It's alright to be vulnerable. We all will be. I promise." The female councilor by the name of Jen said to her. Claude gave her a reassuring look.

"Well, my mother died a few months ago…and I've been struggling with not having her with me. I kinda lost myself for a little bit and I'm trying understand life again." Letty vaguely informed the nine other people sitting around her.

"I believe it's important to not think about it as going back, but instead moving forward. You're never going to be the woman you were. You're going to be so much more." Jen added at the end, and Letty gave her a hesitant smile.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Jen. Thank you for sharing Letty." Claude said before moving on to the next person. The first half of the day was filled with workshops and team building activities. "Three days is not a long time. We must be able to trust each other if we want to heal." He orated during the trust fall exercise. Letty was having difficulty letting herself fall, and Claude replaced her partner Trey with himself. "Close your eyes and breathe. Nothing will happen to you here. You are safe." He whispered to her. "Let go of everything and fall." Letty attempted to do as he asked, but something kept preventing her from leaning all the way back. "What's stopping you?"

"I don't know." Her voice was small and contemplative.

"You can't heal if you can't let go. Just blank everything out Letty. Let's try again in 3, 2, 1…" She fell backwards and landed in his arms. "Good, very good! Now let's try it with Trey." They went on a ropes course near by, and did small icebreaker activities once they were inside.

"Wow what a day huh? Can you believe it's only 4:30pm?" A fellow retreat member by the name of Amy sat next to Letty on the residential couch. She was a young widow, and represented one of Letty's darkest fears.

"You can say that again. I can sleep for the rest of the time I'm here if we keep going like this."

"No way! We have so much left to do. We haven't even done the real therapy yet."

"Have you been on these before?"

"It's my sixth trip. They keep me sane."

"How do you do it? You know, setting it all aside and moving on? You seem to be in a better place than a lot of us."

"I don't think I'll ever really move on. Once you love someone they'll always have that place in your heart, and when you're reminded of what was or what could have been it still messes with your head. I guess I've learned how to mask it or not think about it every second like I used to."

"But you still think about it?"

"Everyday…" The woman told her honestly with a sigh. "Usually at night when I'm alone. That was our time. It's hard to escape the loneliness. I'm sure you have your moments still."

"God…" Letty began shaking her head. "I have entire weeks."

"You said your mother passed a few months ago, right?"

"Yeah…"

"It'll get easier. It also doesn't help that people stop caring that your sad. They want you to move on so that they can move on. You know? Your boss still wants you to deliver. Your kids still want you to be their mom. Your friends still want you to comment on their life disasters. Life doesn't stop for them like it did for you. People don't mean to do it, but I find it seems to be an innate selfishness most people possess."

"I can't blame my kids for wanting my attention or wanting me to be my old self."

"Of course not. You're never more selfish than when you're a kid. You can't see passed yourself. But here's the kicker, when you're sad you can't see passed yourself either. Unfortunately, I lost my daughter to the court system about two years ago. I'd go visit her in the foster home and she'd refuse to see me. There was a time where I couldn't bring myself to even go."

"How old is she now?"

"Fifteen"

"And you still don't have her?"

"I got her back five months ago once I could prove my stability by holding down a job and going to therapy. No one ever tells you how hard it is to raise a teenage girl." Letty let out a small laugh.

"That's for damn sure. It must be one of the hardest things in the world."

"Do you have one?"

"Yeah, she'll be seventeen soon."

"You didn't mention that earlier."

"It didn't seem relevant. I don't like to over share."

"I understand. So I take it things aren't going so well?"

"She snuck out last night, but I still came here. I keep asking myself that I should be home looking after her, but then I argue that I need to do this in order to be good for her."

"You can't help someone when you're broken." Amy empathized with her.

"I suppose you're right. It was so odd. I thought I was looking at myself last night. I guess it hurt me to know she no longer respects me. No punishment in the world can force her to change the way she feels."

"Didn't we all at one point hate and disrespect our mothers."

"I was the queen of it, but my Mazda was never like that. She idolized me. All her school essays would be about me, and how she hoped to be like me." Letty felt herself get emotional, but did everything she could to withhold it. "She used to confide in me and tell me secrets that I would pretend not to tell her father."

"I loved when Lilian did that."

"When she had a boyfriend in second grade my husband was not to know." Letty said with a sad smile. Amy laughed at the comment.

"Isn't innocence a beautiful thing?"

"Yeah, Mazda was always my little ray of sunshine, but I hurt her. I broke us, and I don't know how to fix that."

"Maybe that's something you can bring up in group. How do you have that conversation?"

"It's so hard. We're supposed to be the adults who have all the answers and who understand life at it's fullest, yet that's never the case. I've been winging it all this time. My kids can't know that. I never knew what I was doing."

"You never feel your age after sixteen. Sometimes I look in the mirror and I think who's this middle-aged woman staring back at me?" Letty smiled. "You of course probably don't have that problem."

"I'm probably older than you."

"How old are you?"

"43"

"No way! You barely look 33. Who's your doctor?"

"I don't have one. My husband said we'd get a divorce if I ever went under the knife. How old are you?"

"40, but darling let's get serious. It's LA. Everyone has a doctor. I just want to know how yours makes it look so natural."

"Clean living and healthy eating. My husband is also gym rat so I became one by default."

"Good Lord, well God bless you."

"Thanks it still makes my sons uncomfortable when their friends hit on me."

"I bet."

"Uh-hem" Claude came inside the room clearing his throat. "Ladies I would like to remind you that dinner will be served in half-an-hour, after which you can indulge in the many spa amenities offered here."

"You know that's my favorite part of the trip love." Amy beamed.

"I trust you've made Letty welcome."

"She's done more than that." Letty said smirking up at the woman.

"Brillant!"

"I just have to make a quick phone call."

"Oh Letty, I do recommend that you leave your phone behind for this retreat."

"I wish I could, but I wouldn't want to miss out on an emergency if my kids needed me." Claude gave her a curt nod before leaving the small lounge area.

"Isn't he such a doll?"

"He's very nice."

"Oh honey, he's more than that. I know someone who used to sleep with him and claims he was the best lay of her life. You know how those Europeans are."

"Umm…no not really. I could never see him that way."

"That's what she thought too, but one minute she was spilling the beans on his couch and the next spreading her legs over his desk."

"Oh my God. She was a client?" Amy nodded her head.

"She got a little obsessive so he had to end things."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Is it?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well I don't know, but I haven't felt a man's touch in three years. I'd be lying if I said I'd be opposed to the idea."

"Wouldn't that ruin all the work you've done?"

"The chances are unlikely he'd ever find interest in me. She was a twenty something anorexic model. I'm a frumpy forty year-old with money. There's no comparison there."

"Uh…yeah" Letty said awkwardly. "I really have to make this phone call. I'll meet you at dinner."

"I'll save you a spot."

"Thanks" Letty said before trekking to her room in search of her phone. She had five missed calls from Dom, Jensen, Alexus, and her agent. She could barely find signal in the small area. Every time she dialed none of the numbers would ring. She found a landline hanging on the wall, and decided to call from there.

"Toretto", Dom answered the other end.

"Hey", she said. He recognized her voice instantly.

"I called twice to check to see that you made it okay."

"I'm sorry baby. They wanted me to leave my phone behind." She explained knowing he was upset though he was trying to hide it.

"You actually followed the rules?"

"I'm trying to trust the process."

"So how is it?" He asked in attempts to prevent an argument.

"It's okay. It's weird being around so many people who are fucked up in so many different ways."

"We're all a little fucked up."

"Yeah, but we don't have painkiller addictions, or phobias due to childhood traumas."

"Alright well…good to know you're in a safe place." Dom said sarcastically.

"Shut-up"

"Was it worth it?"

"I don't know yet. How's our mini-me?"

"I don't know. Jensen hasn't brought her back yet."

"Dominic you know all they're going to do is fight."

"Well I couldn't take her."

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready to talk to her yet."

"Promise me you'll talk to her before bed tonight."

"I can't promise that. It may take me a couple of days."

"Don't do that. She needs you. Mazda doesn't just brush things off."

"Well Let, I guess it sucks to suck."

"No, you're her father. Be the bigger person."

"I never have. Why start now?" He told her stubbornly.

"Dominic do you want her to runaway into life we can't save her from."

"Letty there's no need to be dramatic. Of course I don't."

"That's how it starts Dom. First they start sneaking off to parties. Then they meet troubled boys who lure them into a life of drugs and prostitution while we just sit on the couch wondering what happened to our little girl!"

"Babe I know you've been taking some time for yourself, but you really need to lay off the lifetime movies."

"It can happen Dom!"

"I just rather not say something I'll regret."

"Then just say I love you before she goes to sleep."

"That sends the wrong message."

"Dominic"

"I'm keeping our daughter off the pole. Don't you worry, I got this." He said condescendingly.

"That's not funny."

"It's a little funny."

"Please promise me she'll go to bed knowing you love her."

"Okay"

"Okay what?"

"She'll know I love her just not quite yet. I hear them pulling up out front. I don't know why Jensen can't park his fucking car in the garage."

"It's a sweet ride. He wants the world to see it. Can you give them all a kiss and hug for me?"

"I can do three out of four."

"Dominic I swear to God…" She muttered angrily.

"We're going to Pop's for dinner so maybe then."

"Ms. Toretto", came a voice from behind her. It was one of the employees at the center. "They're asking for you in the canteen."

"Yes, thank you. I'll be right there." She told the young man before returning to her conversation with Dom. "I have to go."

"Alright"

"Call me tonight, okay?"

"Are you going to pick up?"

"Yeah"

"I guess I'm calling you then."

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's fine." He said. "I'll talk to you later." Dom hung up before she could tell him she loved him. He was clearly in a mood, and it bothered Letty that she was not there to ease the tension.

Jensen and Mazda walked into the house without a word. Mazda looked at her father, but her eyes soon darted away unable to withstand his glare.

"Hi Papi", she attempted to greet.

"Get ready for dinner. We leave in fifteen minutes." Dom told the both of them.

"Isn't it kinda early?" The older of the two asked.

"I don't think I need to repeat myself Jensen." He said warningly. The young man quickly took the hint, and Mazda all but ran away to her room. When they arrived at Tony's house, Alexus met them at the door.

"It's about time. I'm starving!" He said giving them all large bear hugs. The young Toretto could immediately tell that Dom was not in the happiest of spirits.

"We're here, right?"

"I was just playing Pa. It's good to see you. It's been a few days."

"It has." Dom confirmed stoically moving passed him.

"It's a pitty Mia couldn't join us tonight." Dom heard his father in the kitchen. "Paul has the flu."

"I heard. How you doing Pop?" Dom asked giving his father a doting hug in salutation.

"Pretty good now that I actually have people in this house, and not just Rover."

"I keep telling you to move in. We got all the space you need. Rover loves my lawn."

"You know I can't leave this house. There are too many memories trapped here."

"The offer always stands. I'm sure Letty can use more of your presence around there."

"How she doing?"

"Better"

"Really? Or you just saying that so I don't ask questions." Dom smirked at his father.

"It's definitely better, and hopefully when she gets back it wont be something we're worried about anymore." Tony gave him a light pat on his shoulder.

"Good to hear. _Mangiamo_!" **(Let's eat!)**

"Yes, lets." Dom said as he joined his children at the table. They had Axel say grace before they began to eat. Tony made small talk with his grandchildren as inhaled his shrimp scampi. He asked them about their day and their latest endeavors.

"This is so good Papa." Mazda praised him politely. "No one can ever make it like you do."

"My darling girl, tell me about you. You don't visit me as much as these two."

"I'm sorry." Dom eyed her across the table, and she quickly bowed her head in shame.

"What's going on?" Tony asked looking between them.

"Why don't you tell him Mazda?"

"I rather not."

"Tell me what?"

"Mazda here is quite the adult now. She goes around doing God knows what at all hours of the night." Dom informed Tony bitterly.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"She seems to be ungrateful for the privileges she's had. She's been quite selfish. Haven't you?"

"I made a mistake. It won't happen again." She said softly as her heart was about to pound out of her chest. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"Yes"

"About what exactly? Is it the fact that you lied? Or maybe the fact that you can't be trusted anymore? Or is it that you got caught and now you're in the hot seat? Is our home not good enough for you? You don't have to live there"

"It shouldn't have happened."

"You're damn straight. The last thing I would want from you is another fucking disappointment." Dom told her with an angry glare. Mazda was actually shaking in her seat as every male in her immediate family stared down at her.

"Excuse me." She blurted out before getting up and running to another room.

"Well I don't know what to say." Tony commented flabbergasted.

"There's nothing to say." Dom said wiping his hands with a napkin.

"I'm gonna go see how she's doing." Alexus told them all as he stood.

"Me too", Jensen said following him. It was rare for him to show sympathy towards his younger sister, but he figured the occasion called for it.

"Papi why is everyone so mad all the time?" Axel asked.

"Ax you wouldn't understand."

"It wasn't always like this."

"It isn't all the time."

"Yes it is. We all just need to watch Little Einstein's and sing along. That'll make everyone happy." The young boy informed his father.

"I'll tell you what. We can try that when we get home."

"Really?" The boy asked excitedly.

"Yes"

"Mami too?"

"You know Mami won't be back until Sunday."

"What if she never comes back? What if the special place makes her more happy?"

"She'll be back Ax. I promise. Why don't you go play with the dog? He's around here somewhere."

"Okay", Axel said hesitantly. Tony watched the young boy scurry away before turning to his son.

"What the fuck is going on."

"She snuck out last night."

"Ahh, and picking on her is going to help how?"

"I don't know. It felt right at the time."

"Do you remember when I found your sister at the movies being mauled by some greasy teenage boy when she told me she was studying with her friends when she was about fifteen."

"Vaguely", Dom answered.

"Well how do you think I felt?"

"I don't know…upset? 'Cause that's how I feel right now." Dom said unnerved.

"Of course I was, but do you remember how I dealt with it."

"No"

"We talked. You should talk and then _listen_. Your wife isn't the only woman you need to open an ear to. When you just talk at her, yell at her, or attack her you'll never know why Mazda did what she did." Tony advised. "That little girl isn't so little anymore. I've seen her roll with the punches on many occasions. She's developed thick skin, but she will never be able to brush off any comments you say. Your words mean more to her than any other man in her life. You set the tone for what's to come. Remember that." Tony finished. Just then Dom's sons came rushing down the stairs.

"So I think you should really talk to her." Alexus told his father abrasively.

"I'll do it on my own time."

"Pa you know when girls cry so hard you can't understand what they're saying and it sounds like they're drowning under water? That's where she's at right now." Jensen depicted.

"She thinks you hate her."

"I don't get it." Jensen voiced pensively.

"Me neither"

"Why cry?"

"You both cried the first time you got caught." Dom interjected.

"For like two seconds", Jensen defended. "She's up there acting like someone died. Actually, I haven't seen her cry this hard since Mama died."

"Word"

"Or the time I burned all her barbies when she was eight. Why are they both crying so much? They never did that before."

"It's been an emotional couple of months I guess." Dom told his son.

"Why don't you go upstairs and check in on her?" Alexus asked again.

"If she's hysterical then that's the last thing I'm doing. I rather sit here and watch TV. She can face me when she's ready."

"I can't stay here if she's going to be crying for the rest of the evening. I just can't do it." Jensen argued.

"You can't even hear her." Dom pointed out.

"But it's like now that I know I can't not hear it."

"You're so dumb. Can we take her somewhere?" Alexus asked his father.

"No"

"Come on Pa. She'd be with us. It's not like she'd be doing her own thing."

"No"

"Then I don't know what to do."

"Give her space"

"Give her space?"

"Do you think it's fair that whenever you two pulled this shit you'd get a harsh punishment, but she won't because she's crying? You think she deserves of softer consequence?"

"No, but it's Mazda..."

"It is, but that doesn't change anything."

"Dom go upstairs." Tony told him abruptly.

"Alright, alright", he conceded. He took a deep breath and dragged himself


	15. Chapter 15

Dom walked up to one of the old bedrooms where he could hear his daughter sobbing on the other side of the door. He did not bother knocking, but instead made his way inside. He closed the door softly behind him and stared at her. Mazda was curled up on the made bed crying her eyes out. She had not realized her father had come in. Dom cleared his throat to catch her attention. It was an awkward moment for him, and definitely a conversation he did not want to have. However, he was going to try to keep his cool despite his unwavering anger.

"I want to talk to you." He told her calmly.

"Well that's a miracle." She responded without looking at him.

"This isn't the time to get smart." Mazda sat up and turned to him. She wiped her face off with her sleeves, and took a deep breath before speaking.

"You obviously haven't wanted to speak to me all day. Apparently I'm worthless now."

"Can you blame me?"

"You don't have to be so mean." She accused.

"Well you shouldn't have let me down."

"We can't all be perfect Papi. No matter how hard I try, I'm just not."

"That's no excuse. I expected more from you!" His voice boomed all through the room. Mazda could have sworn that if a frame had been hanging on the wall it would have fallen.

"That's not fair!" She spat back angrily. The young girl was so frustrated and had so many emotions running through her that she was not thinking as the words spilled out of her mouth. "What did I do that was so bad? I wasn't out doing drugs. I wasn't even drinking. I just wanted to be with my friends instead of being in a hell hole!"

"What was so bad? Are you kidding me?"

"It's not fair that you treat me different from them."

"You want you're ass kicked? Because that's what they got."

"You never get this mad at them!" She accused mid-sob.

"Bullshit! If anything you usually get away with everything. You got home a little later than you were supposed to, we look the other way. You spent a little too much money on your credit card, and we don't even mention it. You got into a fight at school, you got a couple extra chores. You got a B- in chemistry last quarter, we let it go."

"It was a B-! You're acting like I failed!"

"That's basically a C, and you know we don't accept anything less than an A- in our house!"

"I can't be the perfectly behaved angel you want to be. There's no teenager in the world that doesn't make mistakes. I've heard of all the things you used to get up to. I don't even come close, so why are you acting like I'm such a terrible person?"

"Are you comparing yourself to me?" Dom asked in disbelief. His anger was boiling over. "Did your mother die when you were 15? Did you have to help your parents pay bills around the house? Have you ever gone without a thing in your god damn life?" He yelled making an indent in the wall that caused the young girl to wince. "When you've actually gone through some real shit then you can compare yourself to me. What have you ever had to work for other than school? We came from nothing. We built all this for you. You've been given everything! Absolutely everything!"

"I'm starting to think it may not have been a good idea to have him talk to her." Alexus said at the foot of the stairs.

"I wonder if he's gonna hit her?" Jensen pondered.

"Nah, he wouldn't...would he?"

"He'll calm down soon enough." Tony said walking passed them to his recliner chair. "Why don't you stop ease dropping and one of you make me some coffee? I'm in the mood for something sweet." The boys looked at each other.

"Do we have to? It was just getting good." Jensen complained. "I'm pretty sure he's doing some damage to the house."

"You're gonna make a frail old man ask twice?" Tony asked.

"Papá you may be old, but you're not frail." Alexus said still staring up the stairs as he continued to hear his father yell at his little sister.

"You're not even that old." Jensen said taking exactly one step upward.

"Why is no one making coffee?" Tony responded rolling his eyes. "I'm going to count to ten, and when I'm done I better smell a pot brewing."

Back upstairs the shouting match continued. "I work hard!" Mazda argued. "But it's never good enough for either of you."

"You don't know what it means to work hard."

"Do you know the amount of pressure you put on us? Do you have any idea what rich teenagers get up to? Do you know the crazy things Shiloh Pitt does? You're lucky I'm not in the tabloids."

"Is she my daughter? No, you are. I expect excellence. I've always made that clear. You're lucky your mother isn't here to slap the taste out of your mouth."

"Why don't you just do it?" Dom feigned as if he was going to hit her, and Mazda panicked. "Papi no! Please no! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She said flying to the other end of the room. She moved faster than Dom had ever seen her move.

"Watch your mouth with me." The young girl vigorously shook her head as she continued to sob in fear. She had suddenly become mute. "That right there just cost you another week."

"It doesn't even matter how long I'm punished any way. It's not going to change what you think of me. You've already made your mind up, right?"

"Come again?"

"You already think I'm a failure, so it doesn't matter how long I'm punished for or if I follow rules. It not gonna change anything."

"I'm your father. I don't have a choice about how I feel about you."

"You hate me." She sobbed.

"I don't hate you." Dom said attempting to calm himself down.

"Yes, you do!" Mazda accused from her corner. "You've never yelled at me before."

"You've never disappointed me before. I guess it's a first for both of us. I'm angry with you. I'm actually very, very angry with you; probably angrier than I've been in a very long time. That being said, I still love you."

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Of course, but things are going to change. You made a mistake that I can't look passed."

"So you're never going to forgive me?"

"You need to earn you're privileges back. I honestly don't know if you can earn trust back, but you're gonna have to work for that too."

"I'll never do it again."

"Was this the only time you ever snuck out?" Dom asked knowing the answer.

"No", she confessed.

"Good, you didn't lie."

"It was only three times."

"Only three?" Dom asked sarcastically. "That's three to many. Why?"

"I don't know." Mazda answered as she continued to wipe her face. "Being at home sucks lately. I never wanted to leave before."

"What's making you want to leave?"

"It's lonely. We used to do stuff together, and now we don't. I try to get everyone to do things, but no one cares enough to do it."

"Like what?"

"Like movie night? Or game night? I don't know, or even just going out. I can only do so much with a six year old." Mazda complained.

"I admit that things have not been easy."

"That's the understatement of the year." Dom gave her a warning look, and she quickly turned away.

"Things are getting better. I'm not going to get into the details of it, but just know that it is. However, things are not going continue to get any better if we have to worry about you running off doing God knows what. When your mother told me she caught you sneaking in, my first thought was, _'That's not my daughter. My daughter wouldn't do that.'_ But I was wrong. In a lot of ways your actions hurt my feelings. I didn't raise you to be that way, and the things you do are a reflection of me."

"I'm sorry Papi."

"You can say sorry all you want, but I'm never going to accept that type of behavior. I want to be very clear about that. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." She answered immediately. Dom stood to leave, but she called him before he reached the door. "Papi wait. Can I get hug?" She asked shyly.

"I'm not ready yet." Dom told her.

"I understand." Mazda replied bowing her heard.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom and get yourself together. We'll be leaving in a few minutes." Dom suggested as he left his saddened daughter alone.

Back at her retreat, Letty dined with several of her group mates around a small table. "So you're famous right?" Mark asked her.

"To some people, but there are plenty of people who don't know who I am."

"Yeah, but you're friends with SLS. I've seen you photographed with her." The man asked about Mercedes by her stage name.

"She's an old friend."

"Wow", the man said awestruck. "I'm a big fan. She's like a sexier Beyoncé."

"I'll be sure to tell her."

"Mark if you don't have anything relevant to talk about then I think it may be best to keep your thoughts to yourself. This isn't the place for those types of questions." Amy told him noting Letty's discomfort. "Don't worry about him honey. He's just a has been blogger."

"I'm sorry. I never thought I'd meet a celebrity here. Old habits die hard."

"Just like your drug addiction. Moving on, how was your call home hun?" Amy asked her.

"I'm worried. I may leave early." Letty confessed.

"No! I'm sure your husband is handling it very well."

"My daughter has a lot of feelings, and my husband doesn't do well with emotions. It's just not his thing."

"Most men are that way honey. Don't worry about it."

"I can't help it."

"You're a mother. You're always going to worry, but it's only two more days. I'm sure you've been gone longer than that before."

"I have, but this time it's different. I want to just hold my baby the way I would when she was little, but something tells me she'd push me away."

"She's at the age. I already told you."

"It's not just her. My son has been going through a couple of personal issues as well. I'm worried about him too. I don't like not seeing them. I just feel like everything is just going to get worse."

"She's a teenager. She doesn't know what she wants, but after this weekend, you'll be clear on what she needs, and what they all need."

"I guess you're right."

"Do you know what you're in need of?"

"What?"

"The best deep tissue massage you're ever going to get, followed by two hours of some hardcore meditation."

"I can't meditate. I've tried before when my best friend would drag me to her natal yoga classes."

"It just takes practice. It's amazing what clearing your mind can do. It's almost like time slows down, and then you can actually make decisions instead of being overwhelmed by them." Amy grabbed Letty's hand and lead her to the massage parlor. About two hours later she found herself in the meditation room pondering on anything and everything. Every time she got rid of one thought another just followed right behind it. _'Stop thinking!'_ She mentally reprimanded herself. _'Maybe counting will help. 1,2,3,4,5,6…I'm bored. I wonder if Dom put Axel to sleep on time. Sweet, sweet Axel. Shit! I forgot to take him to the puppet theater like he asked. He must be so upset. Well nice going Letty. Maybe Dom can take him. He's home for the weekend…at least I hope. How do I not know my husband's schedule…'_

"Urg!" This isn't working Letty voiced out loud.

"Shh!" Several people hushed her.

"Sorry", she mouthed. Amy leaned over to her.

"Give yourself more time."

"It's been an hour."

"It can take a life time." Letty took a deep breath and attempted to clear her head once again. _'Here we go. No thoughts. No thoughts. No thoughts. I wonder if Vince has talked to Jensen yet. It's been like two days. What's he waiting for? I should call Mercedes and see. Hopefully Jensen isn't taking his anger out on Mazda. Shit, he's probably taking his anger out on Mazda. I should go home. We need to redecorate Axel's room. No thoughts…No thoughts…I can't stop thinking!'_

"Stop", Amy said leaning over once again noting the mental anguish manifesting itself on her face.

"I can't help it. This is actually making more anxious."

"What relaxes you? What normally clears your head?"

"I don't know. I nice long drive?"

"Shh!" They were hushed again.

"I'm just going to go back to my room. Thanks for trying." Letty said getting up to leave. On her way to her room, she bumped into Claude who himself appeared to be meditating on the grass. "You too!"

"Pardon?"

"Can everyone here meditate, but me?"

"I've been doing it for years. I find focusing on the breath helps."

"I give up." Claude calmly stood, and grabbed her hand.

"Would you like to go somewhere to talk privately? You seem unnerved."

"No, I'm fine." Letty dismissed.

"Are you sure? I'd hate for you to be uncomfortable here. I know it was a bit of a sacrifice for you to come."

"I think I just need a good shower and a night's sleep."

"I have a better idea. Why don't you come join me, and a couple of other guests around a very introspective bond fire?"

"I think I'm alright."

"Nonsense, come." He said pulling her arm. When they reached the bond fire, Letty noticed a crowed of people looking up to a man dressed in traditional Native American clothing. It seemed that there were a lot more guess there than she had seen in group. "That's Mah-to-he-hah. He's our medicine man. A lot of people here attribute their healing to him. I'd like for you to be apart of this ritual."

"This may be a little too weird for me." Letty told him honestly.

"Stay, observe, be with us." Claude urged. They sat within the circle of people around the campfire. The man spoke of balance and finding meaning in the mysteries of life. Letty found it to be quite theatrical, almost like something out of a movie. Mah-to-he-hah passed around a large dish full of what he referred to as 'The Way' for everyone to sip.

"What's in the tea?"

"Peyote, it's a annual ritual. You're lucky you've come on the only weekend he joins us all year."

"No, thank you." Letty skipped her turn. An existential trip was not something she had signed up for. Her mushrooms experience one night in hotel room in Germany with Vince, Dom, and Mercedes was about all she could handle in her lifetime. Short moments later, those around her began to act erratically as she had predicted. Letty had never been so glad to _not_ be a part of something. A few people were overly self-aware and talking to themselves. Others were dancing as they stared up at the sky. Some looked like they were inwardly panicking. In observing all the madness around her, all Letty could be sure of was that she wanted to be in her room waiting for her husband's phone call.

"You're quite beautiful." Claude abruptly told Letty tucking stray piece of hair behind her ear. "You're very striking."

"Thank you. I think I'm going to go now." Letty said getting up.

"Wait" Claude said grabbing her hand.

"I don't think I'm getting much out of this."

"Perhaps tomorrow, during group."

"Yeah, maybe."

"I'll walk you." He offered.

"I think I'm all set." Letty said stepping away. She wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

"I've really enjoyed seeing you grow in the last few weeks. It's like when I help others put the pieces of their lives together, I'm also putting together the pieces of my own as well. It's rather fascinating how we're all interconnected in the strangest of ways. Don't you think?"

"I guess…" Letty said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"I've developed quite a liking towards you. I hope that even after your treatment that we could form a lasting friendship."

"Uh…sure"

"Brilliant!" Claude said with a boyish smile coming over his face. He abruptly kissed her, and Letty reflexively pushed him away and smacked him.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" She shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Claude told her with a foolish laugh. "Don't be angry."

"You're fucking high that's what's wrong with you! Don't ever fucking touch me again! I'm getting out of here." Letty yelled at him, before bolting to grab her things. She washed her mouth off four times, but she could still feel the disgust of his lips on hers no matter how hard she tried. Letty finally gave up after her sixth attempt, and made her way to the front desk.

"Checking out?" The concierge asked her as she handed him her keys.

"Yes, I need to leave this place now." She said seconds before hurriedly getting into her car. Letty grabbed her phone dialed her best friend's number as she pressed the start button on her car.

"Hello?" Simone answered.

"Simmy are you in L.A?"

"Yeah? I've been working on Vanessa's new album. Your son just unknowingly produced her next single. It's phenomenal!"

"I need a place to stay tonight."

"Is everything alright?" Simone asked, her excitement immediately dwindling.

"No, I'll tell you more when I get there. Can I come over?"

"Of course, always"

"I don't want anyone to know."

"Girl, you're scaring me."

"I just don't want Dom to find out." She told her old friend nervously. "Shit! He's calling me. Hold on a second."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ There you go. Suspicions confirmed. I'm interested to read about what you guys think about Mazda and Dom. Thanks for reading! Review!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Thanks for the awesome reviews! Shout to **KariKocha** for the immensely detailed feedback! I hope you see in this chapter a lot of what we talked about the last few day. I'm predicting that there will be two more chapters after this. I'm happy to hear any input you guys may have on the ending. I haven't decided on anything yet. Enjoy!

 **Germany** : I'm also confused as to how spanking your kid is alright, but scolding them for sneaking out is considered abuse. Like what? I wish someone could illuminate me with their bountiful knowledge on the subject. ;p

* * *

"Hey"

"Hey, you alright?" Dom asked.

"I think I'm coming home tomorrow. I'm not getting much out of this stupid retreat."

"It's only the first day, maybe it'll take some time."

"I don't know...I just want to be home." Letty said in obvious turmoil.

"Then come home baby. I just want to make sure you aren't running away from something that can help you."

"I'm not, I just..."

"Babe you know I'm gonna support whatever decision you make, but you already know how I feel about everything."

"I'm not going back to that. I promised you. There's just so much going on with us and the kids and...I don't want to be on the sidelines anymore."

"That's good to hear, but you sound upset so I don't fully trust what you're saying."

"I don't want to do this right now. It's been a long day."

"Then let's not."

"Did you talk to her?" Letty asked changing the subject.

"Yeah"

"Did you tell her you love her?"

"Yeah"

"Liar, you yelled at her didn't you?"

"Of course I yelled at her. I never said that I wouldn't." Dom said defensively.

"I asked you to talk to her, not yell at her. She already got yelled at."

"Mazda needed to get checked."

"You probably scared the shit out of her. How many times do I have to tell you she's not like the boys? She's sensitive, and it's your damn fault anyways since you're the one that likes to spoil her."

"So now it's my fault she snuck out?" Dom asked defensively.

"That's not what I meant."

"But it's what you said."

"No, no, no, I was referring to her bratty tendencies. You can't act like you didn't gave her every single thing she ever asked for."

"I'm not going to do this with you right now."

"Dom this wasn't supposed to be an argument."

"Well it's going down that road Let. Why don't we just call it a night?"

"Is she asleep?"

"Probably not"

"Can you go check?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to her"

"Just call her tomorrow. It's getting late."

"God damn it..."

"I don't want to fight so let's just hang up."

"I know this is hard for you. I really do, but...this was never this hard. We were always on the same page when it came to the kids."

"That's when we used to be a team."

"Ouch, no need to be a dick about it. I know perfectly well what I've done wrong."

"Bye Letty", her husband said cutting her off.

"Bye Dom", she said before throwing her phone in the passenger's seat. "Urg!"Letty finally let out in frustration. "It's gonna be okay." She told herself. "It's going to be okay." Three hours later she was knocking on a familiar door.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know what time it is?" Simone scolded as she quickly opened the door.

"Sorry, I was a few hours away." Letty said walking into the large home.

"Where?"

"By big sur"

"What were you doing out there?" Simone asked as they were going into the kitchen.

"I was supposed to be getting therapy, but not much of that happened. It was all a crock."

"Alright take a load off, and then tell me what happened. You want some tea?"

"I would love some."

"You don't seem okay. I thought things were getting better."

"I thought so too. Sophia's asleep right?"

"It's one in the morning. She better be asleep."

"I just don't want anything getting back to Mazda. Teenage girls love to talk."

"I think they're still mad at each other over the basketball championships."

"Still? They used to be best friends."

"Your daughter can hold a grudge. She's just like you."

"I never held anything against you, and I told you not to send her to the rival school."

"Right..." Simone said raising an eyebrow as she tended to the tea kettle in her hands.

"Whatever Simmy that's besides the point."

"So are you ever going to explain what this mysterious visit is about?"

"I guess I'll just get right into it."

"I'm listening."

"Dom and I had a really good week. We had this amazing break through and went on a couple dates, but then when we got home Thursday night, well I guess Friday morning…"

"Same shit, move on."

"Long story short, I find Mazda sneaking in."

"No!" Simone gasped.

"Yeah, so obviously I'm angry. I go off on her. She acts up. Shit gets worse. I send her to her room, and I go to ours. I tell Dom so then he gets angry. I have this big weekend trip planned in just a few hours, and everyone is telling me I should go. The house is pretty tense. I tried talking to her before I left, she wasn't in the right mind space so I leave and nothing's resolved."

"God, I really thought she didn't have a rebellious bone in her body."

"I ask Lex to check on Mazda. I tell Jensen to be nice, and I try to mediate things with Dom."

"Mediate with Dom? No one can mediate with Dom."

"I usually can. We've been married long enough, but it's hard to do over the phone. It's more of an in person job. "

"So you left?"

"I was going to stay, but then my therapist tried to drug me and kiss me."

"What?" Simone gasped loudly almost burning herself with the hot tea she was pouring.

"Shh!"

"I mean, what?" She whispered.

"The son of a bitch kissed me."

"On the mouth?"

"Yeah"

"Like with tongue."

"I don't want to think of the actual kiss. It makes my stomach turn."

"You didn't kiss him back, did you?"

"I smacked him off me. It was almost scary."

"Almost? Isn't he supposed to be someone you trust?"

"I did trust him. It's another of my many mistakes."

"I wouldn't call that a mistake, I'd call it a violation. He tried taking advantage of you. "

" I don't want to tell Dom."

"You gotta tell him."

"I can't. It's gonna send him over the edge, and he's no good to us in prison." Letty explained.

"Your husband is crazy. Let me call Mercedes. I think Vince and Dom equal out in crazy."

"Oh God" Letty said rolling her eyes. "She's probably asleep."

"She's a musician. They're nocturnal." Simone dialed and informed Mercedes of what had happened.

"Girl if you care about your husband, you won't tell him."

"Calling you was clearly a mistake. Don't listen to her she is trifling." Simone told Mercedes and then Letty.

"One time I was doing one of my music videos. You know that they can get a little steamy. I usually don't let Vince on the set, but I think he was bringing me something I needed so I made an exception. My lead back up dancer accidentally grazed my butt in one of the final moves, and then Vince caught it. Let me tell you, we're still paying that boy's medical bills four years later because he sued our asses for what Vince did to his face. So imagine what would have happened if someone tried to kiss me. I don't even want to think about it."

"Do you see what I mean? I don't want anyone killed." Letty told Simone. "Because we know when it comes to crazy, Vince normally has Dom beat. However, when Dom's angry there's no comparison. He has no self-control. I'm pretty sure we get sued every year because he loses it on paparazzi."

"Dom would hurt him, but I don't think he would kill him. He's not a brute." Simone argued.

"I'm not so sure he wouldn't. He's been very stressed out, and he might actually lose it with this." Letty pointed out wryly.

"But if you don't tell him, it's just as bad as cheating." Simon told her.

"Is it really? Vince doesn't know about what happened between me and that executive at Sony ten years ago, and it's staying that way."

"You were broken up."

"But we were still talking though, and we had an agreement which I admittedly broke."

"That's different." Simone argued.

"All women have their secrets. I'm taking that one to the grave. You should do the same." Mercedes insisted.

"No she shouldn't." Simone said before turning to Letty. "You could sue him for malpractice."

"The press would get wind of it. I don't want the boys to find out about this, let alone the entire world."

"That makes sense because all your offspring have anger issues. I'm surprised Jensen was so calm the whole time Vince was berating him."

"It must be genetic." Simone joked.

"That's not funny." Letty complained. "You know Jensen would never dare talk back to any of you."

"Given all the shit Vince said, I expected a lot more of a reaction since I physically had to restrain him from Jensen, but your boy just walked away with his tail between his legs and then Vanessa ran after him."

"Every time you mention that story, I still can't believe it happened." Simone thought aloud.

"He might have been calm during that situation, but I promise you if my son, well sons since Alexus is even more protective...if my sons ever thought I was threatened in any way, they'd go out for blood even if I tell them not to. It was so much easier when it was just Dom I'd have to worry about, but now I have two more men with the same temper."

"You can always cut a deal. Pay someone to kick his ass so that everyone else's hands stay clean." Simone suggested. Letty got flashbacks to the arrangements made to take care of Jensen's kidnapper all those years ago.

"Why can't I just move on? Why did this have to happen?" She voiced in frustration. "Shit just keeps happening.

"It's because you still got it mama", Mercedes told her.

"That's actually disgusting." Letty told her.

"We're not spring chicken anymore, but we still look fabulous."

"This conversation isn't helping me." Letty voiced.

"What do you want to do?" Simone asked.

"Would it be so bad if I waited to tell him?"

"Would it get in the way of the issues you were already working on?"

"Yeah"

"Then there's your answer."

"Letty, I'm telling you not to tell him. Hold it inside, and die with it." Mercedes continued to advise.

"Don't listen to her. She's dysfunctional."

"Why'd you call me then?"

"I had a lapse in judgment. Honesty is the best policy."

"Not all the time."

"You're an awful friend. You haven't even asked if she's okay."

"She sounds fine to me."

"She was assaulted."

"Are you okay Letty?"

"Oh I'm peachy." The Latina answered sarcastically.

"You see! Why are you trying to make me feel bad? I'm just trying to help. I'm giving my honest opinion."

"We're hanging up now." Simone said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Girl bye",

"I'm gonna have to tell him, aren't I?" Letty asked after several silent moments of staring down in her tea mug.

"That's up to you."

"He said he would leave me if I hid anymore things from him."

"It wasn't your fault."

"It's just terrible timing. Why couldn't Mazda do this once shit was stable again? I honestly wouldn't be that worried if this hadn't just happened. He's angry with her, he's angry about us, now I have to tell him someone kissed me during the time he had made the sacrifice not to work this week."

"Shit..."

"Yeah, this ain't easy."

"Ima pray for you. In the meantime why don't you sleep on it? I have the guest room set up for you." Simone told her. Letty stayed the night, but left early that morning to get back home. When she arrived, the house was eerily quiet. She assumed no one had woken after what seemed to be a whirlwind day. She dropped off her belongings in the laundry room and proceeded to make her way to Mazda's bedroom. Letty wanted to resolve one ordeal before starting another. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She checked her watch, and it was indeed ten in the morning, a very late start for her early rising daughter. Letty turned the knob and walked inside. She heard Mazda's shower running and decided to wait for her to get out of the bathroom.

"Hey" she greeted her daughter several minutes later. The teenage girl seemed nervous and uneasy as her eyes fell on her mother who sat on the edge of her queen sized bed.

"You're back? Why?" Mazda questioned suspiciously.

"I was worried about you."

"I'm fine. You can leave now. It's not like you want to be here anyway, right?"

"I wouldn't rather be anywhere else in the world."

"Yeah right"

"I understand you're upset Maz, but don't disrespect me." Letty said calmly yet sternly. She began walking up to her analyzing her face. "You're eyes are so swollen."

"It's nothing. I had an allergic reaction."

"To your Papi's words?"

"He told you, huh?"

"No, but I know him, and I know you."

"Well according to him I'm not his daughter."

"Excuse me?" Letty questioned puzzled. "He can't deny you. You're the only one with his ears."

"He said his daughter wouldn't do what I did. I guess I'm not good enough anymore."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it that way."

"You'd think I'd killed someone with the way he's treated me."

"He's just upset. That's all it is."

"It's whatever. I don't care anymore." Letty smirked at her daughter as she continuously attempted to exude an apathetic persona.

"You don't care anymore?"

"Yeah if he wants to be that way there's nothing I can do. I guess I'll just put up with it until I go to college. It's less than two years away. I won't have to deal with it then."

"So you just got caught sneaking out, and you're already plotting you're next escape?"

"It's not like you guys care if I'm here or not. You're too busy dealing with each other."

"Baby, what's wrong." Letty asked gently grabbing her daughters face. Mazda removed herself from her mother's grasp.

"Nothing, I'm just going to mind my own business, and stick to myself. I won't be a bother. I promise. Now you can go back to dealing with being sad. Sorry I interrupted that."

"Back talking me, sneaking out, trying to get away...that's not you." Letty listed while grabbing her face once again. "I know that. You know that. You're clearly upset over something, but if you don't tell me how you feel I can't help you. Remember?" Those were words Letty had repeated since the first of many conversations they had shared over the years.

"You want to know what I feel?"

"Yeah"

"You really want to know?"

"Of course"

"I feel like no one cares about me anymore. I get everyone's gone through a lot. We're all dealing with it in our own way, but even when I try to get us together no one is interested. Alexus' been working non-stop even though he's not even in season. Jensen keeps doing random stuff like getting tattoos with Tio Millo and building cars from scrap. Axel has no clue what's going on, and I have to explain to him again and again that he can't go visit Mamá because she's dead. You just lock yourself up in your room, while Papi tries to deal with it, but he's not."

"And you?"

"I'm just here." Mazda told her teary eyed. "Invisible...ignored."

"You feel invisible?"

"I had a soccer tournament, a track meet, and a recital, but no one went." Mazda told her as the water in her eyes started to spill over. "I tried to remind you, but I think everyone forgot."

"Oh baby", Letty said bringing her into a hug.

"It's okay. It's just the way things are gonna be now. I guess I could go to France next month by myself. Formula 1 can't be much different from Formula 3. I might have to change my last name in case I lose. I don't want to give Papi another reason to be disappointed."

"Stop that."

"It's true. No one was going to remember that."

"It's not okay, but what did you think? That you could get our attention by doing something foolish?"

"No, I just wanted to be around people who wanted to be around me for a change."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm sorry _I_ of all people made you feel that way, but no one was going to miss your F1 race. Jensen's been working on your car. You're dad's been practicing with you. I've been scheduling it."

"You were really dealing with the logistics?"

"Yeah baby, we know it's a big deal." Letty said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry you don't have a mom anymore. I wish I could change it, I really do. I miss her a lot. I know that's why you're so sad."

"I'm glad you understand that."

"But I think I still need my mom though" Mazda confessed.

"You still got her."

"No, she's been gone for a while."

"What if I said she's coming back?"

"I don't know if I believe you."

"I guess I'd have to prove it to you, huh?"

"Yeah"

"Trust goes both ways."

"Well I figured since I was just a _'kid'_ , it was always one sided."

"You're almost a woman. I'm going to start treating you that way; well after these two months of punishment pass of course."

"Deal" The teenage girl said cheering up.

"So how are you gonna fix things with Papi?" Mazda shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"He can't even stomach to look at me so there isn't much to be done."

"Why don't you just hug him and say, ' _Papi, I love'_ , the first time you see him today?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. He said he wasn't ready to hug me yesterday."

"You know why?"

"Because he's disgusted by me", she said confidently.

"No, he said that because he knew he'd melt as soon as he hugged you."

"Sure", the young girl said rolling her eyes. "He was so mad he made a hole in the wall."

"I'm not saying he's not upset. I'm still upset about it, but Mazda out of all the things in the world you are who he loves the most. Why do you think Jensen is always so jealous of you?"

"He's your favorite, and you don't see me complaining."

"He's not my favorite. I don't have favorites." Letty lied.

"Everyone knows parents have favorites."

"Well that not the case with me. Anyway, we're still talking about the man who carried you up to your room like a baby every night you had a cold last year."

"It was an upper respiratory infection."

"Please it was barely a cold, and you never spiked a fever. Your Papi weighted on you hand foot. I, his wife, only get that attention when I'm carrying one of you. We're also talking about the same man who did not say word when you crashed the beloved Pontiac not once, but twice."

"I was fourteen. I had never driven before! It's not my fault I lost control."

"Imagine if Alexus did that? Or Jensen? Do you think your dad would have just let it go?"

"Maybe"

"What happened to Jensen when you lied and told your dad he scratched the Daytona?"

"He got it real bad..."

"He still hasn't forgiven you for it."

"But I was little, he can't hold that against. He killed all my barbies."

"And then you destroyed his sneakers; stop acting like your innocent. Only your father sees you that way."

"He used to." Mazda corrected sadly.

"His love for you hasn't just disappeared. Just do what I'm telling you to do. I've been dealing with your father for twenty-seven years."

"I already told you he said no."

"Just give him a hug. You know how sentimental he can get."

"We're not talking about the same person? Papi sentimental? In what world?"

"You'll see", Letty said knowingly. "I'll let you finish getting ready." She left her daughter in reflection and went in search of the others.

"Mami!" She heard a young voice running down the hallway. "You Returnededed!"

"You mean I returned." Letty corrected reaching down to envelop Axel and smother him with kisses.

"That's what I said." The young boy said defensively.

"Sure Axel"

"Me thought"

"I thought"

"No me thought, not you"

"The right way to say it is _'I thought'_."

"Oh", the young boy said in realization. "I thought you might leave forever."

"Me be without you forever?" The little boy nodded. "Never! Who's going to teach me all the latest dance moves. I can't whip if I have no one to Nae Nae with."

"You're really bad at it Mami." Axel said raising a small eyebrow.

"Hey!"

"I'm just trying to be _honesth_." The young boy said shrugging his shoulders and raising his palms up.

"Well if you keep being so brutally honest, then someone may not get his special pancakes this morning." The young boy gasped at the thought.

"No!"

"We talked about only saying nice things."

"I meant you're really good at it Mami"

"Really?" Letty feigned excitement.

"Uh-huh, can I get pancakes now?"

"Hold on just a second. Are you lying to me so that you can get pancakes?"

"Yeah", he admitted. Letty snickered at her son as she placed him back down on the ground. "I'll meet you in the kitchen in ten minutes, okay?"

"Yay!" Letty watched the boy run downstairs. She figured if he was dressed, Dom must have been awake to do it. She went to Axel's room to find her husband making the boy's bed. She went up to him and hugged him from behind. He was definitely caught off guard by the gesture.

"Letty?"

"Who'd you think it was? The boogie man?"

"Axel has me check so often that I started to believe it was a possibility."

"Shut-up", she said before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Sorry, for being asshole last night." He told her immediately when their lips parted. She kissed him again in hopes of erasing the one that had been stolen from her, but it continued to haunt her.

"You ran me over when I first met you. My expectations have always been low."

"You can only move up from the bottom."

"Exactly."

"So I talked with our daughter this morning."

"Hmm", Dom said his mood suddenly shifting.

"So you made a hole in the wall?"

"She made the mistake of pissing me off when I was trying to be understanding."

"Teenagers have a way of doing that. She's our third one. You should be a pro at this by now."

"No child of mine is going to talk back to me, point, blank, period."

"I understand."

"Then why even have this conversation?"

"Because she doesn't believe you're relationship is reparable, and you gotta let her know it is." Dom sucked his teeth at her in annoyance. "Do you remember what you told me when we first brought Alexus home?"

"Forgive me I seem to have amnesia."

"You told me you wanted your kids to respect you and not fear you. Do you really want your daughter hiding behind staircases and bookshelves because she's too scared to be in the same room as you?"

"I just need time."

"You're her father. You don't get time. She doesn't feel loved by any of us, and it's our job to make sure she does. So make sure you're doing your job my love." Letty said placing a kiss on his cheek and heading downstairs to meet Axel. As she made the boy his pancakes she was distracted by the impending conversation she would have that day. Every which way she arranged the words in her head the predicted outcome was the same. She felt like and over heated computer that could not compute simple algorithms.

"I guess Papi isn't having breakfast." Mazda said as she sat at the dining table.

"After last night you really think that-"

"Jensen watch what you say. If it doesn't concern you don't speak on it." Letty warned cutting him off.

"But it does, my ears are still recovering from their screaming match." Her son contested.

"Shut up! I can't stand you." Mazda fumed in annoyance.

"Aww are you sad because you've been demoted to peasant?"

"At least I haven't always been peasant."

"I rather be peasant than fallen royalty." Mazda grabbed her fork and threatened to throw it at her brother.

"Enough! Don't you two ever get tired?"

"What's going on?" Dom's voice came from behind them, and all three of his children froze in fear. They were in fear of disturbing the beast that lay inside.

"Funny, I don't have this effect on them. I wonder how you do it."

"It's all in the glare babe."

"I must practice that."

"Father you look well rested this morning." Jensen commented sarcastically as Dom sat down at the table.

"Why thank you son", Dom responded. "So do you."

"Why are they being weird?" Axel asked Letty about his brother's and father's overly cordial interaction.

"Because they're foolish; don't pay them any mind." Letty said placing Axel's smiley face pancake in front of him. They all had a moderately quiet breakfast, and to Letty's dismay there seemed to be no reconciliation between Mazda and Dom. Nonetheless, the moment did come. As the newly designated house slave, it was Mazda's duty to pick up the kitchen. When Dom went to hand her his dirty plate she abruptly hugged and uttered the words Letty had told her to.

"I love you Papi", she said squeezing his torso tight as he stood in shock. Dom's arms slowly found their way around her small frame. The two of them stayed that way for several moments as the older Toretto felt himself weaken with the many memories of his little girl running up to him in glee to say hello or in painful cries while saying goodbye. The thoughts warmed his heart as she seemed to have permanently glued herself to him.

"I love you too Mazda." He finally said not letting her go.

"I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings."

"You did, and I'm still upset with you."

"I know, but it's okay because I know you love me." Letty smiled at the scene in front of her. She desperately wished everything could end with such a precious moment, but there was still one more thing she had to do. She finally came to the decision that informing Dom was the only way to go, but finding the right moment to do so seemed impossible.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This chapter is hella long for like no reason lol. Don't forget to leave me some feedback. Enjoy!

* * *

"Don't think you're getting out of any chores now that we're on better terms." Letty cautioned coming around Dom and Mazda to place a few more dishes in the sink.

"I know Mami." The teenager said letting her father go.

"I'm just warning you because I know you're going to try it, especially with your dad."

"Wait a minute now", Dom voiced undignified.

"Dom she's gonna try to bat her eyelashes at you and ask you to help her, or ask you to let her finish early."

"It doesn't mean I'll say yes." He contested.

"Well I'm making the announcement now since we're all in the same room that Mazda Anadelia Toretto has seven weeks of house arrest left. Your _'to do'_ list will be on the fridge and must get done before you go to bed every night."

"I know." Mazda huffed.

"And you can't ask Alexus for help either."

"What if he offers?" The young girl asked knowing her older brother well.

"Then you will politely decline."

"Come on!"

"And don't try to pawn off the small tasks on Axel."

"It's not like he can do much anyway."

"Wouldn't you love us to think that", Letty told her cheekily.

"It's only fair." Dom told his daughter.

"Jensen shouldn't be allowed to rub this in my face, and you know he will."

"Your brother has bigger fish to fry." Dom said to her.

"You mean the fact he can't keep a girlfriend?"

"Stay in your lane Maz." Letty warned her. "I'm not interested in putting out another fire."

"Mhm", the young girl turned around to tend to the dishes. Her parents left her to her own devices as they made their way to her father's study at the other end of the house.

"So are you less cranky now that Mazdi gave you a hug and a kiss." Letty prodded at her husband while noticing his quite chipper demeanor. She noted the small smile that danced around his lips, but he remained stoically in character.

"Hmm", he responded with a shrug.

"Hmm indeed, why are you so hell bent on staying mad?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Why am I going to act like everything is okay? I'm still upset with what she did."

"I'm not saying to pretend things are okay. I would just like to confirm that you're in a better mood. You seemed like you were about to kill someone just a few hours ago."

"Yeah, but I'm still pretty disappointed."

"As am I, darling, as am I. I'm curious." Letty began with a smirk. "Does this mean you're not going to cave for a change?"

"What do you mean cave? I don't cave."

"Every time I punish her you cave before it's over."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Give me one example?"

"When Mazda was thirteen she went into Jensen's closet and ripped up his $1200 prom suit because she was mad at him for making fun of her in front of her friends."

"You gotta admit that was kinda mean." Dom defended. "I would have never done that to Mia."

"He used all his money on that suit." Letty argued.

"Wasn't it really our money Let? He's only ever worked for us."

"That's besides the point. Mazda was punished for two weeks, and you were joy riding and taking her out for ice cream in one."

"I had been away on a junket. I did something special with all of them."

"I got some news for you Dom, the little one has control over you, well at least with the little things."

"No she doesn't. I run things around here."

"Of course you do baby." She told him condescendingly.

"Why do you have to say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you don't believe it."

"I do believe it." Letty lied with amusement.

"No, I want clear boundaries here."

"I think you may even be a little scared of her." She continued to tease.

"What? Don't be crazy."

"I think you're just now noticing the influence she has on you, and it's freaking you out. That's why you still want to put up this front."

"Blasphemy"

"Are you scared that her hugs make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside? Are you worried you won't be able to be as hard on her as you were with the boys? You never had to do it before."

"Never, no. You weren't there Let, our fight was pretty bad. I let her have it just like I did with the others." Dom said as he scoffed at her remarks.

"Oh my God", Letty said muffling a giggle. "You're so going to cave."

"No, I'm not."

"I give you two weeks."

"I can do this."

"When she asks you for something what are you going to say?"

"No"

"Alright"

"But what if she's been good?"

"The answer is either no, or you should go check with your mother."

"Cut my balls off why don't you?"

"Aww don't worry Dom, I already did. Remember five years ago?"

"It's always reversible."

"I dare you. More babies are not in your future."

"I was never opposed to it."

"Well it'll have to be with someone else."

"It's too bad you're the only person I'm compatible to breed with."

"Shouldn't you be praising God for that?"

"Tomato, tomato"

"That doesn't even make sense."

"All I know is that I'm still a man. In fact, I'm still the man of this house."

"I don't see any other."

"I'm serious."

"You're the best man. You're the type of man that will let his little girl paint his nails and still feel secure with his masculinity."

"That was only like three times."

"Dom let's be honest. It wasn't only three times." She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever", he shrugged.

"You know what?" Letty asked pensively.

"What?"

"I can't knock you for it because there have been times that I've watched the two of you and just started crying because you've given her something I'll never have."

"And what's that?"

"A loving, and caring father" she said caressing his face. "I know this week seems especially tough, but there's just too much love there. It's your sexiest quality."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm, it's gets all my goats babe."

"Hmm, all of them?" Dom asked placing her on his desk as he kissed longingly and sensually.

"Mhm, the sheep and the cows too"

"Oh so I'm a real fox then?" He said right before deepening their kiss.

"Slow down there cowboy." She said in hopes of working him down. As much as she was enjoying their light banter, Letty did not want things to go too far without informing him of what really went on during the retreat. She was not ready to tell him yet, and kept pushing the thought to the back of her mind.

"Now why would I go and do that?" He asked nibbling at her earlobe.

"I have a couple things to do." She said as she resisted giving into his touch.

"On a Saturday like today? I think they can wait."

"I would love to baby, but I have to get going."

"Aren't your plans canceled? You weren't even supposed to be here this weekend."

"Yeah, but I already promised Axel I would take him out. I'd feel guilty if I didn't."

"And it can't wait twenty minutes? I'll be quick. You're acting like it's a doctor's appointment."

"Baby one of the things I love about you is that you can't be quick." She said pressing her soft lips against his.

"That used to be a good thing."

"Trust me Dom it is still a very _very_ good thing." She told him with a smirk. He leaned in once more, but was caught off guard by the sudden ringing of his phone. "Maybe you should get that." Letty suggested.

"Mm I'm currently preoccupied with you." He said in attempts of ignoring it.

"As flattered as I am baby, I can make do." Letty said grabbing his phone from his back pocket. "Hello?"

"You may want to come down here before the cops do." Vince's cautioned on the other line.

"What?" Letty asked confused.

"Jensen just popped off in the studio."

"Shit..."

"What's going on?" Dom asked noting the worry on her face.

"We're on our way." Letty told Vince before turning to her husband and saying, "We have to go now." She handed Dom his phone back.

As they walked to her Roadrunner, she filled him in on what Vince had told her. When they arrived at the scene the tension had not seemed to have eased. Jensen was being held down by two large guards, while another young man was being also being held by two other men.

"Wait until I see you again fuck boy!" The rapper by the name of Megaz screamed at the young Toretto.

"What do you mean? I'm right here. This ain't over!" Jensen yelled back. His face was badly bruised, but his parents noticed that the dark skinned rapper was in worse shape.

"Just stop already! You're both acting like animals." Vanessa yelled at both of them as they continued to berate each other. Vince stood in front of her like a shield.

"What the hell is going on?" Letty said abruptly leaving her car with Dom tailing behind.

"Jensen!" Dom bellowed causing the young man to become instantly paralyzed at the sound of his name.

"Thank God!" Vanessa said to herself in relief when she looked over and saw their familiar faces. "Uncle Dom he's being crazy." Dom went to free his son from the guards' hands. However as he did, Jensen then attempted run after Megaz and was able to get in a swift kick before his father could get a grip on him. Dom grabbed him by the hem of his collar and swung him around. He felt like he was restraining a pitbul.

"Stop it! You embarrass me!" Dom roared at him.

"Daddy's got you on a tight leash pretty boy?" The man taunted, as they were both continuously restrained. "But don't worry he can't protect you from me."

"Nothing's stopping me from kicking your ass kid so don't give me a reason to." Dom warned him.

"Motherfucker I don't see you doing God damn thing! Shut your punk ass up before I go over there and permanently dislocate your jaw." Jensen shot back.

"That's enough. I can't believe either of you!" Vanessa yelled at them. "I want you gone."

"I'm not leaving until that dipshit is out of the state. Rolling up on my girl like that, who do you think you are?"

"She ain't your girl anymore! You're just mad she's in need of an upgraded."

"You think you're the upgrade? Get the fuck outta here with that shit."

"I can't stomach either of you!" She screamed. "Leave!"

"You two have five minutes before Ren calls the cops." Vince warned holding his daughter back. "You've been out here long enough with this bullshit."

"Don't worry he's on his way out." Jensen said as Megaz got dragged away.

"You need to go too." Vince told him and signaled that Dom escort him off the premises.

"Me?" Jensen unintentionally yelled at him.

"Yes you!" Vanessa said angrily stepping from behind her father and shoving him. "You just fucked up an $1,000,000 deal. Now we have to go clean up your mess."

"He would have ruined the song anyway."

"Right, keep thinking that. I can't believe you would do something like this. It's so disrespectful."

"He was trying to touch you!"

"Why are you acting like you care? You were the one who broke us up! You don't have any claim over me. I have security to protect me from predators and not to mention my father. I don't need you. All you do is hurt me anyway!" Vanessa said angrily shoving him once again. "Now get the fuck out of here before you ruin the rest of my career!"

"Vané I didn't mean to-" Jensen attempted to apologize.

"Stop talking and leave me alone! I don't want to see you."

"But baby I love -"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence after what you just pulled!"

"Get your ass in that car right now." Letty warned noting that Vanessa was getting increasingly upset.

"Start moving now!" Dom commanded as Vince pulled his daughter away. He whispered something to her as they went inside. Letty looked at her husband completely unsure of what to do.

"I think I'm gonna walk." Jensen said as he watched Vince take his girl away.

"I'm not telling you twice." Dom threatened.

"Urg! Can you guys just not be here right now?" Their son yelled in frustration.

"Why because you're making an ass of yourself and dragging our names along too?"

"You were supposed to mend things with her not make it worse." Letty reprimanded him. "You think Vince is going to let you any where near her now?"

"I know! Don't you think I know that?"

"You better watch the way you talk to me." Letty said grabbing him by the chin.

"I can't talk right now. I'm angry."

"And so what? You're going to take on the whole world and pop off on everyone? When are you gonna learn life doesn't work that way? You're not a teenager anymore!" Letty told her son.

"You don't understand. This is not a conversation I'm trying to have with the two of you. It's already messy enough."

"You're right it is messy." Dom said. "They're too many people involved, but you made it that way because you're sloppy."

"I just need to talk to her."

"Well she's not ready to talk to you. What would make you think fighting some guy she was working with would bring about any good?"

"I wasn't thinking. I came to talk to Uncle V, but I when I was passing by her booth I saw him touch her face and attempt to kiss her. I really don't remember what happened after that."

"Why don't we just go home? You'll cool down, clean your face, and then talk to her to tonight or tomorrow." Letty suggested.

"I want to talk to her now." Dom grabbed his son by his shoulders and pushed him forward until they made it into the car.

"You need to cool off." He told Jensen. The young man was silent for the rest of the way home. When they arrived Jensen bolted to his room in desperate need to be alone.

"Is it me or did that just feel like deja vu?" Letty asked as they stayed by the entrance of their home.

"I never wanted my son to turn into me, but he is. Jensen is exactly me." Dom said with discontent.

"I wouldn't go that far. But is it really such a bad thing? We didn't necessarily coach him on using his words. Hell, I've been trying to get you to do that for twenty five years."

"I'm worried about him." Dom expressed solemnly.

"When have we not been worried about him?"

"I'm worried that no matter what we do he's never going to be okay." He explained in thoughts of Jensen's previous traumas.

"He'll figure it out. He's been doing really well the last few years. This is just one small slip up."

"I'm not so sure of that."

"Why don't you go talk to him while I take Axel out? I think he's in need of one of those father son moments. He listens to you."

"Maybe in a little bit"

"Okay", Letty said placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. She was about to leave when she heard Alexus call them as he rushed his way downstairs. He had been watching his siblings while his parents had been out.

"Have you seen this?" He said showing them his phone. It was a TMZ article depicting the fight they had just broken up. "Is this true?"

"He's in love." Letty shrugged. "It can make you a little crazy."

"Mami, he attempted to fight the number one rapper on the charts right now over a former Disney princess. Not to mention they were all friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, he'd come out with us all the time."

"Maybe I should have let him kick his ass." Dom thought.

"Fuck this is going to be everywhere." Alexus complained.

"Calm down. There are no videos or pictures."

"It doesn't matter, and you can't be sure of that. This is just like that time Diddy slapped Drake! All the reporters are going to ask me about it. I have a Sport's Illustrated interview tomorrow."

"That's a simple fix. Don't say anything." Dom advised his son.

"I might have to cancel it. Where is he? We have to do damage control because his public love letter to her on Instagram isn't helping us either."

"Public love letter?" Alexus grabbed his phone and started looking through Jensen's Instagram page from the previous day. "Look", he said showing his parents.

"You see this is why a I hate social media." Letty said as she and Dom read through it.

"He doesn't mention her by name, but the picture is clearly of the two of them. He might as well be crying on live television. He needs to get a grip."

"You can barely see her face." Dom said.

"Pa her fans aren't stupid. They know what's up."

"They don't really matter right now, do they? I'll go talk to him." Dom said heading upstairs.

"Please do"

"Why don't you go too?" Letty suggested to her eldest. "It may help him to hear from both of you."

"What can I say? No one ever knows what's going through that boy's head. This is why you should never date someone famous."

"You're famous."

"But my girlfriend isn't"

"Be careful she may take your advice"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you need to be more understanding of your brother, and you still haven't popped the question. A girl can only wait for so long."

"Cici's the one that doesn't want to get married! Can everyone just hop off? We love each other. Isn't that enough?"

"Vanessa and Jensen are in love too."

"Can we really say that confidently? If we're all honest with ourselves, we can admit that that's a long shot."

"Has your brother ever done this?" Letty said waving his phone at him.

"There's a first time for everything." Alexus shrugged.

"Can you be nice to him?"

"I'm as nice to him as he is to me, and we both know my brother isn't a nice guy."

"Jensen can be very sweet."

"That's only with you Mami because he knows he's your favorite."

"He's not my favorite. I don't have favorites. If anything, you're my favorite."

"Aww Mami, you don't have to lie."

"I already had this argument with your sister today. I won't be having it with you too." Letty said rolling her eyes. "You're too grown for it." She said leaving him to find her youngest son. Upstairs Dom was having little luck with Jensen.

"You know your mother broke up with me once for doing what you just did?"

"Well I guess it's a good thing we were already broken up."

"A break-up you initiated", Dom pointed out.

"Because her father didn't want us together, not because I wanted to", Jensen argued angrily.

"Did you tell her that?"

"Every time I try to make everyone happy it just blows up in my face."

"Do you love her?" Jensen shrugged and looked away. "It's a simple question with a simple answer." Dom insisted, but the young man still didn't answer. "You know son, if you can't admit it to yourself then there is nothing much worth doing."

"Life would be so much easier if I didn't. One minute she was just Vanessa, but then she became VANESSA." The young man said lowering his voice.

"Oh so you do?"

"Yeah"

"Then say it."

"I love her...but it doesn't matter. After what happened today, she hates me. Uncle Vince is probably more pissed than he was before."

"You can't say that if you haven't tried."

"What is there to try?"

"Apologizing Jensen, you need to a apologize. Jesus christ it's like you're six years old again."

"What good will that do? She's already made up her mind."

"That's what I thought before I realized I had to humble myself. A month after she broke up with me, your mother and I were back together like it never happened."

"But you didn't have to deal with Mama."

"Did I ever," Dom said with a sigh. "She hated me. She wouldn't even refer to me by my name. For two years I was simply, _'that boy from down the street_."

"Really? You guys seemed so close. I thought Mami just said that to make me feel better."

"Yeah, it was an awkward time, but I loved your mother so I put up with it. My intentions were good and knew her mom would eventually see that."

"Should I call her?"

"What do you think?"

"What should I say?"

"Do I look like a middle school girl to you? I can't do everything. You have to man up some time."

"I really don't know. I've never done this before. I usually move on within like 24hrs or just buy a girl stuff. This has been the longest week of my life. Vanessa is already rich, I can't buy her love back."

"There's no such thing as buying love. Be yourself, be honest, tell her how you feel, and listen to how she feels."

"Do you think she'll honestly forgive me?"

"If she loves you then she will. If not, take it as a life lesson for the future."

"I'm never falling in love after this."

"Don't say that. It's a beautiful thing. Wasn't it making you happy?"

"Yeah"

"There you go then", Dom said. Alexus joined them shortly after. And amongst the three of them, they came up with a plan to get the young Toretto going on his love quest.

"How'd it go?" Letty asked her husband when she arrived with Axel from the puppet theater.

"She agreed to meet him so that they could talk."

"Progress then?"

"Well it doesn't mean she'll take him back."

"At least it's a first step in that direction." She said sitting next to him on their couch. "When we broke up I always knew that I was going to take you back. I just had to teach you a lesson and make you begged for it first. She'll take him back too. It's not like he actually hurt her career. Her fanbase is huge."

"Letty you're always having me beg for it." He said taking her foot in his hand and began massaging it.

"I've had to beg for it once or twice."

"What is that? A mathematical ratio of 1000:1?"

"It works best that way." She smiled at him.

"Says who?"

"I do. Admit it. You love when I'm in control." She teased.

"As long as you do what I want, why would I complain?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Letty said placing a light kiss on his lips. He pulled her body flesh to him and deepened the kiss. Letty slowly pulled away as he moaned into her mouth.

"Why you holding out on me? I missed you."

"Oh is that why you were so cranky baby?"

"A little"

"Aww poor little Dommy Wobby"

"Shut up", he kissed her again. "We both know that when it comes to this", Dom said spanking her lightly. "I'm the boss."

"No, I'm the boss. I just let you think you are from time to time."

"I'm done playing nice." Dom kissed her once again, flipping Letty on her back.

"Dom there are children here."

"I'm going to take you upstairs and have my way with you."

"You think so, huh?"

"Oh I know so", he said before kissing her fiercely. Letty instinctively gave in to him. Each caress laced with more desire than the last. Their hips were slowly gyrating against each other, and soft moans escaped their lips.

"Dom wait", she said in attempts to halt his actions, but she couldn't physically let go. Her body was aching for his despite the guilt that was manifesting itself inside. She wanted to tell him then and there, but her need betrayed her.

"Papi I think you're too heavy for Mami." Axel said after he had absentmindedly watched them for a solid five minutes as he ate his ice cream cone. Letty silently praised the interruption as they quickly broke apart in frenzy.

"Oh Ax, where did you just come from? I thought we left you upstairs."

"The play room, I was bored", he answered. "Mami?"

"Yeah baby", Letty said after taking a deep breath and gathering herself.

"Why are you all red? My teacher said when people get red it means thy're embarrassed."

"Don't listen to everything your teacher says." Letty dismissed still a little out of breath. "We were just playing."

"Playing what? Is it fun? Can I play too?"

"Well..."

"You see Ax..."

"Um..."

"It's a grownup game where you try to hold each other's breath, that's why your mami was a little red."

"Oh! I think I saw Jensen play that game once when he was babysitting me." The boy said innocently. "It doesn't look very fun."

"What?" Dom growled in shock.

"He didn't have clothes though." Axel continued un-phased by their reaction.

"I'm going to kill him." Letty muttered under her breath.

"Why Mami?"

"Ehh, you know what baby it's not very fun. You don't need to try that game."

"Then why are you playing?"

"We ran out of ideas Ax, you got any for us?" Dom asked.

"Umm, hide and seek?"

"That's a good one. Why don't you go hide and we'll seek you out."

"Okay!"

"I'm counting down, ready?"

"Yeah!" Yhe little boy said excitedly as he ran away.

"10.9..8...7….is he gone?" Dom asked.

"Yeah", Letty giggled.

"Jesus if it's not one kid cock blocking it's the other."

"Did you just hear what he just said?"

"Yeah, after all this blows over I'm kicking Jensen's ass."

"Let's go find Axel before he realizes we aren't really playing with him." Letty said attempting to pull Dom off the couch.

"I'm going to need about two more minutes." He said placing a pillow over himself.

"I didn't think you'd still have it?"

"I've pretty much had it all day." Dom smirked at her.

"You're so nasty."

"You weren't saying that ten minutes ago." Letty rolled her eyes at him, before adopting a more serious tone.

"Dom I need to talk to you about something."

"Well that's never good."

"You're not going to like it, but I want you to promise me you won't do anything rash."

"I can't promise that because I don't know what it is."

"Promise me, please", she begged placing her hands softly on his shoulders.

"Something tells me you already know how I'm going to react to whatever you tell me."

"I can't tell you until you promise."

"Okay I promise. What is it?"

"Meet me in the pool house in like fifteen minutes. I'll tell you there. Let me just distract Axel first."

"Baby what is it? You're scaring me."

"I'm going to tell you. Just meet me over there." Letty insisted.

"Okay" Dom said not being able to stop himself from worrying. A few minutes later he met her where she had asked him. "So what's this all about?" Letty's nerves were on ten. Her palms were sweating, and she repeatedly contemplated if it was really worth telling him.

"I don't want to tell you this, but I feel like I have to." She murmured softly. Dom read her body language, and was confused about the frail domineer she had suddenly adopted.

"Baby what is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"You know that everyone in this home means the world to me, right? I wouldn't want anything to tear us apart."

"Letty what ever it is just tell me."

"Go stand against that wall." She instructed pointing the other end of the large room.

"What?"

"I don't want you by the door." She explained. He looked at her questioningly. "Dom please." She insisted. He obliged her.

"I'm here, now tell me." Letty took a deep breath, but soon felt herself involuntarily shake. She was deeply afraid of what he would do. "There's a reason for why I've been turning you away today." Letty said taking another heavy breath. "Something happened while I was at the retreat." She mumbled.

"What? Letty I can barely hear you. If you want me twenty feet away you have speak louder than that."

"Something happened while I was at the retreat." She repeated a little louder after clearing her throat.

"What exactly is this something you're talking about?"

"My therapist…" She paused tears welling in her eyes. Dom went to her in attempts to comfort her, but she pushed him away. "Stay over there. It's just a little hard for me to say."

"What about your therapist Letty?"

"He…"

"Did he touch you?" Dom snarled angrily noting just how nervous she seemed. He stepped forward despite his instructions to do the opposite.

"I told you to stay over there."

"No, you tell me right now if this man touched you." He said grabbing her by both arms.

"You promised me you wouldn't do anything crazy Dom."

"What did he do Letty? What did he do!"

"He kissed me." She finally let out with the breath she had been holding.

"Come again?"

"It didn't mean anything to me." She said quickly bringing her hands to his chest. "I swear it didn't."

"Wait, did you kiss him back?" Dom asked confused.

"Of course not baby", she said caressing his face. "I would never do that to you."

"So he kissed you against your will?"

"It was quick. My reflexes kicked in. I smacked him, and ran. It was all a blur."

"He kissed you?" Dom asked again. He seemed to be in an angry haze.

"I just want to move on from it. I just want us to move on. Please, I just want to act like it never happened."

"He kissed you? Why the fuck would he think that's okay?" He was asking himself more than he was asking her.

"He was high I think."

"Your therapist was high?"

"It was weird. We were all sitting in this spiritual circle, and they were drinking this funky tea. Everyone started acting odd, including him."

"So this man thinks he can go around, kiss vulnerable married women, and nothing's going to come to him?" Dom snarled as he attempted to push passed her.

"Dom don't." She commanded holding his face in her hands and attempting to catch his eyes. However she could not. "Dom listen to me. I said don't."

"He kissed you?" This time he repeated it louder, and angrier. "Motherfucker" Letty noticed the moment the switch went off in Dom's mind. The callous look his eyes gave her brought a shiver of fear. "I'm going to kill him." He meant every last word, and she knew it.

"Baby, it's not worth it. You just need to calm down."

"I'm going to kill him." He repeated sinisterly.

* * *

Anybody interested in a Deadpool fic?


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm hoping the next chapter will be the last. There will be a confrontation to come. I'll try to have it by this weekend, but I can't make any promises. Enjoy.

* * *

"Dominic No!" She said shoving him away though she could not push him very far.

"Get out of my way Let." He growled lowly.

"No, I'm not letting you do this." She insisted knowing exactly what he intended to do.

"Do what?"

"I know what you're capable of. Claude is not Flint. He's not!" Letty attempted to reason.

"Claude?" Dom took a moment to ponder. It had never occurred to him that he had no idea who Letty's therapist was. "Thanks for the name."

"God damn it! Just listen." She said shoving him once again.

"Why are you protecting him? I'm starting to think there's more to it than just this kiss."

"How dare you even suggest that? I came to you! I wanted to be honest with you, but now you're acting like some animal."

"He kissed you! He fucking kissed you! Do you expect me to just take that news lightly?"

"No, but I don't want things getting out of control."

"He needs to know what he did was not okay."

"It wasn't, but there are other ways to go about it."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. We can look into it. I'm pretty sure he's doing illegal things. He tried to give me peyote for God's sake."

"No", he refused stubbornly.

"Dom", Letty said exasperatedly placing her hands flat against his broad chest.

"Why are you protecting him?"

"I'm not protecting him. I'm protecting you. Do you really want to go to prison for almost killing a man? Do you want to lose your career over something so small? Do you want to lose your family?"

"My family? Are you saying you'd leave if I go after this guy?"

"No, I'm saying we can't be a family if you're locked up. You can't keep acting like the laws don't apply to us just because we have money."

"It worked for OJ didn't it?"

"Really? That's your comparison?"

"Yeah, the man murdered his wife and got off completely."

"Well you're not OJ. Dom don't you see how ridiculous this all is? It's just this tiny insignificant event." Letty insisted as she attempted to calm her husband.

"This isn't small, not even close."

"It happened to me not you. If I can move on from it, than you should too."

"So you don't care even a little bit? You're not angry for what he did? Stop lying to yourself. You could barely make out a sentence telling me."

"That's because I'm scared of what you're going to do. I could give a shit about him!"

"Nah, that's not what your eyes said to me five minutes ago. It hurt you. No one has the right to touch you if you don't want them to."

"I honestly think you're more angry. I understand why, but I'm conflicted. Yes, it bothers me. In some ways I feel completely betrayed. The more it sinks in, the more I realize there are very few people I can trust. But at the same time, I can't stand here and act like he didn't help me." Letty began pacing around the small room as she attempted to explain herself.

"What?" Dom responded in confusion.

"I'm disappointed that he did what he did. I trusted him, and now I can't. I'm torn because on the one hand he's a sleazy asshole who tried to take advantage of me. But on the other hand, he helped me figure out what was important in my life, which was all of you."

"Are you serious?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand. These months have been so difficult, and when I finally found my voice again he was apart of it. I love you, but I was so ashamed that I couldn't face you. You couldn't be that person for me no matter how much you wanted to."

"I did everything I could."

"I know baby. It was all me. I know that. I regret it. I really do, but it happened that way. No one can change that now. All we can do is move forward."

"So what, we're just supposed to act like none of this ever happened? What if he does this to other people? It's sick!"

"I agree, but there has to be another way. I don't know if I would have come this far without him. Do you get what I'm saying? I was in a really dark place, and he pulled me out. I'd be lying if I said I hated him."

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"I don't want this to be the reason everything falls apart. It doesn't have to be." Letty said doing her best to keep her voice as neutral as possible, but the small crack in pitch gave her away.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Dom questioned fearfully. He had not considered it before.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm confused. You would have never stood for something like this. It makes me question how you really felt when it happened."

"That's not true. I don't stand for it. I just want it gone and out of our lives. When Jensen was kidnapped I begged you not to go after Flint. I pleaded with you, but you wouldn't listen."

"And it's a good thing I didn't"

"We got lucky. That usually doesn't happen twice. We can find another way."

"You keep saying that. What way?"

"If I thought you could control yourself and just throw a punch, I would let you go right now. The son of a bitch deserves that much, but you won't. You'll keep going. You'd kill him. I know it. So I'm begging you for the love of God, don't do it. Please."

"Is that what you think of me? That I'm some kind of monster?" Dom retorted.

"Dominic you don't think when you're angry. You don't need someone else's blood on your hands. Isn't one life enough?"

"I'm not going to kill him Let, but I am going to send a message. You don't mess with a man's family."

"What example are you setting when that's the first thing you think to do?" Letty challenged.

"They don't have to know?"

"Right, because this wouldn't make news? Come on Dom! You know it will. It'll be everywhere and you're going to look like the person that needs to be behind bars. The kids are not little anymore. We can't just hide things and make-up stories like we used to. Are you really going to do all that because this man tried to kiss me?"

"He didn't try. He succeeded."

"I want you to take a moment to think. We just broke up our son's fight. You told me you were worried about him, but don't you wonder where that temper came from?"

"Don't be so self righteous Let. You gave him plenty to work with."

"At least I think before I act."

"You of all people should not say shit like that."

"What do you mean? I'm a sensible person."

"France three years ago, were you really being sensible then?"

"That's different"

"How's it different?"

"A woman showing up naked to our hotel room, and making herself comfortable on our bed is just disrespectful."

"And a man kissing you isn't? You pulverized her. At least we knew the French chick was batshit crazy. This guy is supposed to be curing the crazy, not fueling it."

"I did no such thing."

"She left in a stretcher."

"She deserved it."

"And he doesn't?"

"I'm not letting you leave this room until you calm down." Letty told him putting her foot down and blocking his path to the door once again.

"You don't have a choice." He said stepping forward towards her. "What really is the difference between what I would do and you would do? Because I'm not really seeing one", Dom accused.

"The difference is that you're almost 200 pounds of pure muscle and you can do more damage than I ever could."

"That's a little sexist. I think you've had pretty fair match ups in the past."

"I don't give a shit! You wouldn't be a fair match up with anyone. Well maybe Dwayne Johnson, but he's an actor. That would never happen in real life."

"It doesn't matter. I'm a grown man. I'm doing what I need to do."

"You're not going."

"Yes, I am."

"I don't care if I have to handcuff you to this pole." She said stepping towards him menacingly.

"I'd love to see that." He challenged with beady eyes.

"Fantastic me too." Letty said whipping out handcuffs and literally attaching him to one of the two slender pillars in the room. She had caught him completely by surprise.

"Let what the fuck? Where did those come from?"

"They're the ones you like to use. You know, from the special drawer? I just ripped off the sexy fur."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yes, and as you already know they're the real deal. You ain't getting out of those anytime soon."

"Why are you doing this? "

"Because I love you"

"Leticia I'm going to ask nicely. Please uncuff me."

"Not until you promise me that you will not go after my therapist."

"Uncuff me! This isn't funny."

"You know the deal." She said before placing a light kiss on his cheek. "All you have to do is oblige me. You give me what I want, and then I'll give you what you want. It's not a hard decision to make."

"Let me go!" He said pulling on the handcuffs with all his might.

"Baby don't do that. You're going to hurt yourself." Letty advised. "I may even throw in that treat you've been wanting all day." Letty said caressing his body in hopes of distracting him from his anger. "Wouldn't that be more enjoyable than your original plan?" She continued to entice.

"That's the last thing I want to do right now." Dom dismissed.

"Really? That's too bad. Here I was almost ready to open for business." Letty said as she unzipped her jeans.

"I don't feel like negotiating."

"But Dom, marriage is all about compromise."

"We aren't compromising. You're trying to coerce me."

"Maybe, but it's for your own good sweetie." She said before kissing him. He slowly gave into her as he always did. She could always count on his other head to do the thinking. "Now be a good boy and do as I say." Letty said as she lightly patted his butt condescendingly when their lips parted.

"This is not a game!" Dom told her as frustrations of all kinds built up inside him.

"I can turn it into one. It would be a very fun game." Letty said attaching her lips to his neck and massaging his sensitive areas with her tongue.

"This is actually a little fucked up." Dom all but whined.

"Why, because you're hard?" She asked cupping him in her hand. "Look at that you are."

"No, because you're trying to distract me with sex."

"I think it's working papa." She said pulling at hem of his boxers coyly. "You want something I got."

"I'm your husband. You're supposed to let me hit it."

"You're only allowed to hit it when I want you to. Something tells me I'm not going to want to until you make me a promise." She provoked hoping he would take the bait.

"I can't do that."

"Well then I guess you're not getting any pumpum for a while. God this bra is so uncomfortable." She complained with an exaggerated sigh. "The female struggle is real right now." Letty said sensually removing her bra from beneath her shirt. "Oh that's much better."

"You could try being a better actress." Dom told her slightly amused.

"Now I'm cold. It's so cold in here." Letty said as her nipples protruded beneath her shirt.

"Let stop." Her husband insisted.

"Stop what?"

"This!" He said pointing at her chest with his free hand.

"I just need to get all warmed up." She pouted grabbing his free hand and placing it on her left breast.

"God", he moaned. Letty felt him grip her breast softly. A smirk escaped her lips.

"What's the matter Dom?" She teased.

"You're the matter."

"I think if you rub them a little bit, that will just about do it. They already feel warmer."

"You know I can hold out too." Dom whined. Letty laughed at him condescendingly.

"Baby you're so funny. We both know that ain't happening." She said before her lips met his. He attempted to pin her against the pole that he was attached to, but it proved to be difficult.

"Mmm", Dom moaned.

"Want a piece of this pie baby?" Letty allured. He didn't not answer and just kept kissing her. "I'll let you have all of it, if you grant me this one teeny tiny favor." Dom momentarily regained self-control.

"I can't do it."

"Oh well then I guess there's no point in finishing this. I'll leave you here with your thoughts." Letty said slipping out of his grasp. He attempted pull her back to him, but she was too quick.

"God dammit." He muttered as watched her strut away.

"It's too bad. I love doing it on the pool table, especially when I'm bent over like this and you're taking it hard. I get wet just thinking about it."

"I can't believe you."

"Too bad you're not trying to have a good time tonight."

"Arg," Dim complained.

"I guess I can entertain myself. You can just watch."

"This is actually crazy." He said to himself as he watched Letty undress before him until she was just in her lace black panties.

"I love it when you watch." She enticed as she walked around the pool table and grabbed the cue stick. "I wonder how many balls I can get in the hole."

"That's so fucking dirty."

"What do you want to do about that?" She said. Dom attempted to walk forward, but soon remembered he was incapable.

"Let me out of these things." He growled predatorily.

"I would love to Dom." She said whispering against his ear before lightly licking it. He softy shuddered under her touch. "I would really love to, but you just have to agree with me."

"I don't agree, but I'll comply." Letty grinned at him.

"I knew you'd come around."

"Shut up", he said sucking his teeth.

"Don't be a sore loser. We both win in the end." She giggled, as she walked over to her jeans and pulled out a small key. She went to un-cuff him, but stalled momentarily. "Promise me Dom."

"I promise."

"What exactly?"

"I promise not to kill him."

"Now was that so hard?" She said bringing him into a deep kiss.

"Yes", he answered as their lips parted.

"I kinda like you all tied up." She sensually cajoled.

"I want this off me." He growled at her. Letty smirked and un-cuffed him. Before she knew it, Dom had her in his arms and on the pool table. He turned her around and pinned her hands forward.

"That wasn't very nice." He whispered to her while pulling her hair back.

"Are you gonna punish me now?" Letty pouted before Dom spanked her. "Uh!"

"You bet your ass I am."

"I'll be good papito. I promise." Letty moaned.

"I'm counting on it." He said before entering her.

"Shit..." Letty moaned out as he thrusted forward holding her hips in place. Dom massaged the back of her neck with his tongue as her arms hooked around the back of his head to pull him closer. Her moans matched his rhythm as she gave into him and his hands roamed her exposed skin. "That feels so good baby." She said attempting to grip the edges of the pool table as he rammed into her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was over taken by intense pleasure. "Yes...yess…yessss", she hissed.

"You want to cum Let?"

"Yes", she begged as he continued to move inside her.

"I don't know if I should after what you just did to me."

"You better finish right Toretto." She warned mid-moan causing Dom to chuckle. He turned her around so that she was facing him.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He asked grabbing her face and bringing it to his.

"I'm going to fuck you up." She threatened with a smirk as she lay back so that he could grab her thighs and hold them up before he entered her once again. "Uh…uh…" Letty moaned quietly.

"Look at you baby", He coaxed as he looked down at her. "Every time you feel less less real."

"Don't stop…" She whispered feeling herself close.

"You look like a fucking angel." He said before enveloping her into another kiss. Letty's arms circled around his neck as she pulled him to her. Dom continued to move inside her, building her up with every second that passed.

"uh…uH…UH…UHHH…Ah!" Letty came, and Dom quickly followed suit.

"Arg!" He bellowed against her skin. She took him in with one more kiss, before he finally made his out of her. "I guess I was feeling generous." He teased as she came down from her high.

"Shut up", she said playfully smacking his chest. "I'd divorce you if you started slacking."

"That's mean."

"I didn't sign up for bad sex. The good thing is that you're still in the clear." She winked sitting up.

"Whatever", he chuckled.

"We should probably head back soon."

"The good thing about having older kids around is that they can take care of the little one."

"True, but it's been a long time since Lex's been home for this long. I want to make dinner."

"From Cat woman to Betty Crocker, I've always loved how you do it all."

"It's what keeps the people coming back."

"You've always been the best one woman show I've ever seen."

"That's true. I guess every good show has an off season at some point." She reflectively.

"Good thing the preview for the next one seems promising." Dom encouraged by holding her hand. Letty giggled softly as she caressed his face.

"I love you." She said curling up against him. "Thanks for appeasing me. It means a lot. I know it was hard for you."

"You always have a way of getting me to do exactly what you want."

"It's a gift." She shrugged.

"No, it's your pussy."

"That's is God's gift to you." She snickered against his chest.

"I can't argue with that." Dom said as they both laughed. They made their way out of the pool house, and back to the main house on the estate. The Toretto's enjoyed a family meal together that finally felt true to their nature. There was no tension, no awkward silences. They were all simply being themselves.

"So Jensen what are you going to do?" Mazda asked her brother curiously. "Everyone's talking about it."

"It's none of your business Zoom. Aren't you not allowed to have a phone right now?"

"Who said anything about a phone? I have my ways. I know all. I see all."

"That must be that third eye growing in on that forehead of yours. Oh wait, it's just acne."

"Jensen…" Dom warned.

"Oh my God! Why did no one tell me? What is wrong with you people? I can't go out with a pimple on my face."

"They is nothing there." Alexus assured. "He's just taking out his frustration on you."

"I was genuinely concerned, but now I hope she dumps you for good. He probably doesn't even have a plan yet."

"He's going to apologize." Letty said in a tone that was more commanding than suggestive.

"And grovel", Dom added.

"And then spoil her" Alexus continued.

"Vanessa can't be spoiled anymore than she already is." Mazda commented. "I wish I had her life. Why didn't you guys ever put me on TV?"

"Because we wanted you to be normal", Letty told her.

"Hey!" Jensen said defensively. "You don't have to be rude."

"Relax", Dom told him.

"That's my goddaughter. I can say whatever I want." Letty retorted. "I used to wipe her ass just like I did with all of you. Thank God she only got Mercedes' musical talent."

"Mami! That's so nasty. I'm trying to eat here." Alexus complained.

"Mami how do you wipe ass?" Axel asked causing his siblings to burst out in laughter. He looked at them all with genuine curiosity.

"Axel don't say ass." Letty corrected.

"Why?"

"Because it's a grown up word only grownups can say", she informed her youngest.

"Like shit?"

"Exactly", Dom said with a laugh.

"Oh", the young boy said acceptingly. When they all turned in, Dom took some time in the bathroom to do some investigating.

"Mia what do you know about all this?"

"I just know where the office is. I've only gone the one time. I can text it to you. What's this about?"

"Don't worry about it. It's a bit of a surprise."

"Why didn't you just ask Letty? I thought you told me things were getting better."

"Letty's great, but she's been oddly private about the whole thing. I just wanted to know where she's been going in case anything happened. Brian isn't home is he?"

"No, he's working a double. Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, don't worry about it. I just hadn't heard from him in a while."

"I think you're all due for a boys night out."

"That's not a bad idea."

"I'm glad that everything seems to be working out. Things needed to be put into place."

"They're definitely about to be."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey guys this is technically the end of the story, but I'm feeling a short epilogue in the not so distant future. Let me know what you think!

* * *

"So what do you have for me?" Dom asked his brother-in-law a few days later. They had agreed to meet in Dom's office.

"We actually couldn't find anything on Claude Labada before 2010."

"Weird", the larger man commented casually.

"We did some digging and found his birth name."

"Which was?"

"Owen Shaw", Brian answered. "The odd thing is that normally when someone changes their name all their paperwork stays in the same file. This man made a new profile completely. Many of his documents seem almost perfectly falsified, almost as if he were hiding something."

"Yeah, his impulse of taking advantage of women." Dom answered bitterly.

"He's British, so it took a few days to get the records on Shaw. That's when we hit the jackpot."

"What do you mean?"

"Read this." Brian said with a smirk as he handed Dom a thick manila folder. He took a moment to skim the documents in his hands.

"Warrants?"

"Our boy's a runner. He's wanted on two counts of theft after fleeing a job he did with his older brother Ian who is currently serving a twenty-year sentence in Wakefield."

"Wakefield?"

"It's the largest maximum security prison in England. Big bro was considered a flight risk. Our boy was also wanted on three counts of forgery. His skills are actually very impressive. I'm surprised he made such a stupid mistake."

"But now he's a therapist in LA? Is that even legit?"

"We do have a license on file. It could be something that he got once he changed his identity, or he forged it. We would have to look into the school records to confirm that. He's evidently an able man. I wouldn't put it past him."

"How could someone get away with something like that for this long?"

"Some people slip through the cracks. It takes skill to be a good con artist. This man did an amazing job covering up his tracks. For all we know he could have more Alias' here in the United States or in other countries. His brother was convicted in 2006, so there's a four year gap in his records."

"This is insane. Something tells me he isn't really a doc."

"Has Letty expressed concerns?"

"Yes, she has. That's why I'm meddling, but don't tell her anything about this."

"Per usual", Brian smirked. "I wonder if she keeps this many secrets from you."

"I would say more. The truth always comes to the surface, it just may take a couple of years."

"Does she know about Cabo yet?"

"God, no. It's only been twelve. I'll tell her about that one on my death bed. She'll have look past it then." Brian gave his old friend a chuckle.

"Whatever you say man"

"I need you to continue looking into this for me. I got another car with your name on it."

"I don't need hand outs Dom."

"It's not. It's a gift for a favor. Your birthday is also coming up. I know you can handle getting your own ride, but why buy one when you can get it for free?"

"Don't get me another car."

"Have you seen the new skyline? I could get that without dropping a cent."

"Man I can't with you. I have to go now and handle actual FBI affairs."

"I just brought a fugitive into your hands. Isn't that a real FBI affair."

"You did do that didn't you?"

"I hear a promotion in your mist. Deputy Director O'Conner. It has a ring to it. Don't you think?"

"Maybe", Brian smirked as he stood to leave. "I'll call you once I have word."

"I may need another favor depending on how this turns out."

"Of course you will." Brian said as he walked away leaving Dom alone with his thoughts. He was unsure how to go about not breaking the promise he had made to his wife, but found himself justifying doing so the longer he pondered. His anger grew as he thought over just how much Letty had been taken advantage of. It was so unlike her to be blindsided. However, he understood why she would be. His mind began racing with ideas, but there was a knock on the door that interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in", he called out. The door opened slowly, and his daughter walked in.

"Papi?" The young girl asked.

"What is it baby?"

"Is everything okay?" She asked noting the expression on his face.

"Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Mazda, I'm in the middle of some business so either ask your question or I'm going to ask you to step out."

"I do have a question."

"Shoot", Dom said closing the folder and giving his daughter his full attention.

"I got a phone call from Circle Track. They want to interview me about the Formula One race, and I want to know if it'd be okay to do it."

"How much are they offering?"

"Just a grand"

"Do they want pictures?"

"I think so"

"Then no"

"What? Why?"

"I don't want pictures of you in a magazine."

"That's not what you said when I modeled last year."

"That's exactly what I said when you modeled last year. I'm still upset about how you two went behind my back."

"Papi, but I could get more sponsors this way."

"You don't need anymore sponsors."

"Please?"

"Tell them to call me. I'll let you know if we come to an agreement."

"Papi please!"

"I'll let you know if we come to an agreement." He repeated.

"That means no."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"Don't try to ask your mother."

"I already did. She told me to ask you."

"Mazda reporters can turn your words and mock you without really having a need to. We have to make sure it's a reputable reporter and photographer. We can't be having you looking any type of way in a photo-shoot, especially with a race of this magnitude. Let people make their decisions based on what you do on the track, not what accessories you have on."

"I'll wear a turtle neck?" She continued to plead.

"That's not it. If it's a good fit, we'll do it. If not, then we won't. I'll discuss it with the PR team."

"Fine", the young girl said disappointedly. "Oh and Papi?"

"Yeah"

"Can you take me to the mall?"

"Have Jensen take you."

"Eww, no." Dom gave her a look and she quickly cleared her throat. "I mean, darn it! I'd ask but, I know he won't do it. He's too busy crying."

"He's not crying." Dom said shaking his head. "He's just a little down."

"I'm pretty sure I heard him in his room. I would have gone in, but that's gross."

"When? Today?"

"Mhm, you should probably check-in on him. He's starting to smell." Mazda informed her father before walking out. Dom went to do just that. When he made it up to his room, he could hear his oldest son giving Jensen a pep talk.

"Come on, man. It's not the end of the world." He heard Alexus say as Jensen lay face down on his bed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Let's go out tonight." His brother encouraged. "I'll make sure you have a good time."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Maybe you should go. You've been moping around here too long." Dom said as he entered the room. "Get your mind off of it."

"I just want to be alone."

"Mazda told me she heard you crying."

"She's a liar."

"It's okay to cry Jensen." Dom told his son.

"We'd understand. You've always been sensitive." Alexus said.

"I wasn't crying."

"What happened? I thought you were working things out. Is she still mad."

"No, but she wants to be friends."

"Maybe that's a good thing." Dom told his son.

"We can't be friends. I don't want to be friends."

"That's just something girls say sometimes. They get scared of rushing back into things. I think Cece and I have broken up five times. Every time she's tried to be _my friend_."

"We're never going to be just friends."

"Exactly, just go with it dude. I rolled with it because I know that's not something that will last. Before you know it, she'll promote you. You just have to be a good boy until then."

"I don't think I could do that."

"Then maybe you don't love her." Dom said.

"Would it really hurt this bad if I didn't?"

"If I were her, I'd make you pay for what you did. You embarrassed her. You're lucky she's even talking to you." Mazda said from behind the door.

"Go away."

"I'm just saying the truth. You have a lot of work to do before she's done for good."

"You're like 16, what do you know?"

"16 and ten months, thank you very much. I'm a teenage girl. What don't I know about romantic drama?"

"Someone please punch her in the face." Jensen begged.

"Watch it." Dom warned.

"It's a figure of speech."

"In what world?" Alexus asked.

"In mine."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Mazda taunted through the door.

"Stop ease dropping", Alexus told her.

"Lexi can you take me to the mall?" She asked changing her tone to a sweeter disposition.

"No, he can't because you're still on punishment." Dom called out. "I'm pretty sure you have chores to do."

"Urg!" The young girl exasperated stomping off.

"Aww she cares about you." Alexus teased his younger siblings.

"Jensen you got to do something." Dom him. "You either agree to Vanessa's terms, or you fight to get her back, but what you're doing right now is useless. I thought you talked to Vince."

"I wouldn't really call it a conversation. It was awkward."

"What did he say?"

"Not much"

"It's like talking to a wall with you. What did he say?"

"He said that he wouldn't get in the way if it was what she really wanted, but I could tell he still didn't like it. He's never been cool with it."

"But he's going to respect it," Alexus clarified.

"Remember when Mazda had that little boyfriend of hers?" Dom asked his son.

"Yeah, we kept harassing him so they broke up." Jensen said with mild fondness. Though he often did not show it, he was very protective of his younger sister.

"Don't tell your mother that. She still blames me."

"You allowed us to." Alexus pointed out.

"That's still different from actually doing it. Anyway, I never respected that relationship."

"No one did", Jensen said.

"It would take an extraordinary man to come here and take my little girl from me. Every dad feels that way, including Vince. He's seen you grow up. He knows you well. He knows Vanessa can do worse. But no matter how much you try, you're never going to be good enough. No one will ever be. It's not personal. Daughters are very special, especially when you only have one."

"So then what am I supposed to do? Put up with glares for the next couple of years."

"If I can stand getting screamed at, smacked, and glared at by your grandmother for about five years then you can too."

"That's true. You need to decide if it's worth it. Uncle Reggie hated me for all of high school, but I was also never stupid enough to try having sex in his house. If I were you, I'd count my good graces that he's willing to step aside." Alexus advised.

"By the way, I've been nice because everyone deserves to be in their feelings. But if I ever hear of you doing some shit like that again, I'll kick your ass myself."

"I know. I'm sorry. I got carried away."

"There's a time and a place for everything. No matter how bad you want it. Do you understand?"

"Yeah man, show some self control."

"Listen to your brother. He's a smart kid." Alexus grinned at his father who ruffled his hair.

"There's no need to geek out Lex."

"Do you need some kind words too son?" Dom asked sarcastically.

"No I'm fine. I don't need love."

"Come here. I'll pretend your three again." Dom said playfully grabbing Jensen. "Does the little baby need attention?"

"Stop!"

"Aw Pa look at the wittle baby." Alexus mocked with laughter.

"Can you two get out now?"

"Why don't you hit up Vanessa and ask her to hang out? You know like friends do." Alexus suggested with a wink. "You have to pick something she really likes. Trust me it works every time."

"Your ass better be showered and out of this bed when I make my way around here again." Dom warned.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Jensen said as they left his room. They made their way downstairs where they found Letty helping Axel construct his toy engine.

"Mami this goes here!"

"Very good baby, and what do we call that?"

"The valve!" The boy responded cheerfully.

"Exactly! Attach it just how I showed you."

"She looks really good." Alexus commented quietly to his father with an endearing smile on his face.

"Yeah, she does. She's been having a lot of positive days. I think you being around has helped her loads. She's always happiest when she's around all of you."

"Sorry, I wasn't around before."

"It's okay, you were busy."

"But you should never be too busy for family. You taught me that. I just didn't know how to deal with it. It scared me to see her fall apart. She always seemed so invincible."

"It scared me too, but it happens to all of us one way or another. She may be your mom, but she's also human. Your grandfather always told me that strength isn't measured by how many times you can get knocked down, but by how many times you can get back up."

"Didn't Rocky say that in Rocky 6?"

"Did he? He must of stolen it from my father then." Dom said with a smirk.

"I guess he must have." Alexus said as they continued to watch Letty from afar. "Sorry I let you guys down."

"You've never let me down. You always come when I called. I'm actually the most proud of you."

"Thanks Pa. That means a lot."

"She's proud of you too. That winning game really did bring us closer together."

"What are you two doing over there?" Letty asked looking up at them.

"Watching you", Dom commented with a smile.

"Wanna help me quiz Ax? He's getting really good?"

"You know people think I lie when I tell them that this is an actual thing you guys do. Most kids learn their colors for the first part of their lives, but we learn about engine parts."

"Pff, colors? Who needs colors? We're far beyond that. Aren't we Ax?"

"Mhmm", the boy responded proudly causing his older brother to chuckle.

"He's too much. I actually have to run, but I'll be back in time for dinner Mami."

"Okay Lexi", she said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Papi why don't you join us?" She suggested patting a spot next to her.

"Papi look at all the ones I did!" Axel pointed at his toy excitedly.

"I'd love to." Dom said seating himself on the floor. But as soon as he sat, his phone rang. He looked down to see that it was Brian. "Actually I have to take this. I'll be right back."

"Just talk right here", Letty told him suspiciously.

"I don't know how long this is going to be."

"Who is it?"

"Brian"

"You need to leave the room to talk to Brian after he was just here this morning? I don't buy that. Give me the phone."

"Uh oh, Papi you're in trouble." Axel commented noting the tone in Letty's voice.

"We don't have to do all that."

"Oh yes we do. I recall a deal was made between us."

"I haven't broken it. If you'll excuse me." Dom said standing and walking away.

"Axel why don't you go upstairs and find your sister. I have to go talk to Papi. Okay?"

"Okay"

"I'll come find you once I'm done." Axel gave her a small nod and she proceeded to run after her husband.

"Dom", she called after him.

"Give me a minute." He told her before returning to his conversation. "Sorry, Letty's being hostile. You were saying?"

"There are no records of him attending UCLA or Brown University using either names. The degrees are false."

"Ha! That's a great idea. Why don't we meet down at Reggie's for a couple of beers? Mia's been telling you need a night out."

"She's still there isn't she?" Brian asked trying to fight a laugh. "Listen man, don't you think she should know?"

"You know how women are." Dom said with a fake chuckle. "They say one thing one minute, and say the opposite in the next."

"Give me the phone." Letty badgered him.

"Let do you mind?"

"Yes I do. I need to talk to him. If it's even really Brian."

"You hear that Bri? She doesn't even believe it's you. Where's the trust Let." Dom mocked as Letty yanked the phone out of his hands.

"Hello?"

"Hey Let!"

"Whatever you're up to end it now."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not stupid. He is up to something. I can smell it."

"I think this a conversation you should have between each other. I have nothing to do with this."

"Oh trust me, we will." Letty said hanging up and throwing the phone on the ground. "You promised me." She growled at him.

"I haven't broken my promise."

"Just drop it."

"I haven't brought it up."

"You're being sneaky. You're hiding something. I'm going to find out what it is."

"I promised you not to kill him, and I'm not going to, but..."

"But what?"

"I've uncovered a few things." Dom told her hesitantly. He contemplated withholding the truth, but then concluded otherwise.

"What things?"

"Everything he ever told you has been a lie."

"Of course you think that."

"Brian's been doing his homework. This man that we're talking about is not licensed to practice and is also a wanted fugitive."

"What?" Letty responded with grave shock.

"He probably learned all he knows from TV and books."

"This can't be."

"It's all in the paper work. I saw it this morning. He left behind a copy. Read through it yourself."

"Let me see that." She said grabbing it out of his hands. She sifted through the documents so quickly that the folder scattered all over the ground. "Oh my God"

"You haven't spoken to him. Have you?"

"No, he left me a voicemail the other day, but I didn't want to listen to it." Letty said still in awe. "This can't be happening."

"Do you have it?"

"What?"

"The voicemail, do you have it?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Let me listen to it."

"What good will that do?"

"I don't know yet." Dom said placing his hand out for her phone. He searched through her voicemails and tapped on Claude's name and set the recording to speaker.

"Letty, I hope all is well. I'm calling to apologize." The voicemail began. "I acted completely unprofessionally, and I understand if you no longer wish to work together. It was an unforeseen mistake on my part. That being said, I encourage you to stay on your journey and continue with your art. You've made so much progress, but it isn't over. Again my apologies."

"How charming", Dom said callously. "I almost believe he was a complete shitbag."

"I'm so angry right now." Letty said visibly shaken.

"You should be. He lied to you."

"God dammit!" She yelled throwing her her phone against the wall. "He lied to everyone. His patients, they're so many of them. We have to do something."

"Glad to see your now on board."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Letty said holding her stomach.

"It's going to be alright Let."

"I've told him things, private things." She said with a shaky breath.

"What things?"

"Everything", Letty said as tears rolled down her face.

"You told him about Flint?"

"No, but I told him about the kidnapping. I told him about my mom. I talked about you, and everything that wasn't working. I feel like everything was just…this is so wrong! What if I'm really not any better?" Letty started to panic and the tears continued. "Is it weird that I feel used?"

"No, no, no", he said holding her up. "Don't do this. You made yourself better. He had nothing to do with it. Don't give him this much credit."

"I don't know if I'm fixed."

"Baby it isn't about being fixed. You're going to have your good days and your bad days. Your family is going to be here to support you no matter what. I'll be here always. You don't need anyone else."

"I want to believe you."

"I'm right. I feel it in my bones, but this motherfucker is getting what's coming to him."

"Brian can't just show up there."

"I want you to call him. Tell him you want to meet to talk about things. I'll take care of the rest."

"What do you mean by the rest?"

"You'll see. I'm going to make this all go away."

"You're scaring me."

"Do you trust me?" She nodded. "Then I need you to trust that I would never do anything to hurt this family."

Letty did what Dom asked of her under the condition that he tell her everything he planned to do before he did it. "Are you ready?" He asked her the next day. She had been able to take the night before to gather herself and get her emotions in check.

"Mhm", she said nodding into a kiss.

"I'll be right behind you." Letty took a deep breath and made her way out of the car. She walked through the office building she had become so familiar with and signed in for her appointment.

"Letty?" She heard a familiar voice call her. It was Amy from the retreat.

"Hey, how are you?" The Latina greeted fondly.

"I heard you had to leave early retreat because of an emergency at home. I tried contacting you, but I guess it never went through. Is everything okay now?"

"Is that what they told you?"

"Is it not true?"

"Claude got a little to handsy for my liking. I'm planning to sue."

"Oh dear God, define handsy." The woman responded in a shocked tone.

"Long story short, he tried to kiss me during the bondfire so I left. Would you happen to have the name of the patient you told me he slept with. I'd like to have a little chat with her."

"Uh, her name was Vivian something. Vivian…Vivian West." The woman finally remembered. "That rat bastard, all this time I thought it was women throwing themselves at him."

"He's a predator and he needs to be stopped. If I were you, I'd find a new therapist." She warned. "I have to go in for my meeting. Hopefully I'll see you soon."

"You still have my number?"

"Of course, why don't we meet up for coffee or something?" Letty suggested.

"Sounds good. Keep me posted." Letty nodded and made her way to Claude's office. She knocked on the door and he swiftly opened it.

"Letty, what a pleasure it to see you. Please come in."

"I wish I could say the same." Letty responded coldly.

"I know you must still be very upset with me."

"I want to know why you did it, and don't say it was because you were high or drunk. I'm tired of using that excuse in my own head."

"If I'm honest, I've generated an inappropriate liking towards you…and I guess in a lapse of judgment I was hoping you'd reciprocate it."

"Reciprocate it? All I ever talked about was how much I love my family, and how much I love my husband. In what world would I reciprocate whatever it is you were feeling?"

"In the world where I assumed your marriage was falling apart and believed that you were clinging on to non-existent attachments."

"I told you intimate things about us. I told you things were improving at home."

"I guess a part of me wished it didn't."

"What? What kind of therapist says shit like that?"

"From the moment I saw you I was captivated. Clearly I was wrong to do what I did, and I'm so sorry."

"I have another question for you." He gestured that she continue. "Why lie about who you are?"

"Excuse me." Claude said nervously taken aback.

"Remember when you told me your birth name was Owen?" Letty said digging through her large purse to find the copy of his file.

"I told you I was an expressionist. The name didn't suit me."

"Well this file says otherwise." She said slamming it on his desk. "Owen Shaw, you never legally changed your name. You illegally became someone else. How many people have you been, huh? Johnny the fireman or maybe Toby the clerk?"

"Where did you find this?"

"I know a lot of very important people. Believe or not, I got the FBI on my side."

"What do you want?"

"From you? Nothing, but I'm going to enjoy what happens next." Letty said sitting back and staring at him icily.

"What do you mean?" In that moment Brian and Dom came barging in through the office.

"Owen Shaw you're under arrest for forgery." Brian said handcuffing the bewildered man.

"What is going on here? This is preposterous!"

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"This is a mistake!"

"You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you have any questions about your rights?"

"Bloody Americans! You have no idea what you're doing." Owen spat. Dom took the opportunity to punch him in gut. "Umff"

"Your dumbass needs to shut up. You should have gone to a country with no extradition. That's what I would have done." Dom taunted giving him another blow.

"Make sure you don't get the face Dom. We need him nice and pretty for his upcoming photo-shoot."

"This is police brutality!" The man breathed out as Dom continued to beat him.

"I'm not a cop." He growled as he hit the Owen once again.

"Dom that's enough. You got what you wanted. Now lets go." She urged.

"You see that woman over there?" He pointed to Letty. "She's the only reason I'm keeping you alive." Dom punched him square in the nose breaking it and knocking him right out.

"Shit!" Letty said rubbing her temples.

"You couldn't help yourself, could you?" Brian complained. "What am I supposed to say during intake?"

"I had to do it."

"No you didn't." Letty snapped.

"Let me correct myself. I wanted to do it. Tell them we got into a rumble before you booked him."

"A rumble? What is this? West Side Story?" Brian asked mockingly as Owen's body weight dragged him down.

"She's half Puerto-Rican so she might as well be Maria."

"I am so pissed off at you right now." Letty told him stepping over Owen's unconscious body and walking out. "He better have a pulse."

"Babe come on, it's not that bad. At least I kept my promise." He continued to say as she left before looking down at Owen and then to Brian. "He's alive right?"

"Put your phone against his face and check if he's still breathing." Brian said attempting to hold up Owen's heavy body.

"He'll be alright. Hopefully I knocked out a tooth or two. Only time will tell." Dom said as he stood tall.

"You have to help me get him through the back. No one can see him like this, it could harm our case against him." Brian advised. He had had the building surrounded with a SWAT team incase Shaw tried to escape. Dom assisted him and made his way back to his car, where Letty had been fuming.

"Babe…" He said getting into the driver's seat.

"Don't talk to me." She promptly dismissed.

"Babe…"

"He clearly said, 'Dom avoid the face', but you clearly heard 'Dom hit the face'. I'm confused. The last thing we need is to get sued during his lawsuit."

"Babe…"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I love you."

"Was it worth it?"

"Hurting that man felt damn good, and you'll never hear me say I regret it."

"I just want this to be done with."

"Brian says that he's probably going to get transferred and deported as soon as he get processed. So from what I understand, it is over. You don't have to worry about a thing. No one ever has to know we were even involved."

"Let's go home." Letty responded shortly.

"Not until you say, 'I love you too'."

"I'm still angry with you."

"Then I guess we're sitting here until you do. Think of it as a knew beginning." Two minutes of silence passed. "Babe…" Two more minutes passed. "Babe…"

"You're so annoying."

"I love you." He said pecking her lips. "Do you love me?" He asked kissing her once again. "No?"

"Shut up"

"Do you love me?"

"I love you." She finally said.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I wrote the epilogue. I couldn't fit all the characters in. I figured I'd make up for it by writing that oneshot about Axel a number of people asked for. Don't know when that will be, but it should be my next post. Let me know what you think!

* * *

The day had arrived. All the hard work and training Mazda had endured came down to that day, the day she would race for the European Grand Prix. "Hey Princess!" She heard from afar as she banged on the vending machine in efforts to release the energy drink it had stolen from her. "Princess!" The male with a thick German accent called again.

"Stop calling me that." The teenager growled as she attempted to ignore her opponent.

"Why? Isn't that what the press is calling you, 'Nascar's Princess'."

"What do you want Lukas?"

"Oh I just wanted to wish my comrades good luck. 4th place won't be that bad."

"4th place?"

"Don't you remember? That's where you placed last time we raced together."

"That was two years ago. It's funny how you remember something so insignificant. Don't you think that's a little petty? Wait I forgot, you're just a despicable human being."

"I hope you aren't too heart broken when I take the title. You should be honored to be in a league of such impressive people."

"You know what? I feel very honored, very honored indeed. I finally have the opportunity to wipe the floor with scum like you." Mazda shot back aggressively.

"Is there a problem here?" Jensen came from behind her.

"No, there's no problem." Mazda said softening her stance, but did not take her eyes off her opponent.

"Are you sure? I'd be happy to resolve it for you sis." Jensen said stepping in between them while giving the young German a menacing glare.

"I was just offering the rookie some advise." Lukas said clearly shaken.

"The rookie doesn't need advise, but it seems you do. If I catch you near my sister again I won't be so nice. I advise you stay clear of any path she's on or you'll be eating your own teeth through a straw."

"Jensen it's nothing. I got it handled."

"I heard what this idiot had to say. It's funny how little he has to say now."

"Don't make me call Mami." Mazda warned her older brother. "You're not getting us kicked out of this race."

"You should leave." Jensen warned the young German driver. "Better yet, I'll give you ten seconds to run." Lukas did just that. He bolted in the other direction as a satisfied smirk came over her bother's face.

"You're so annoying." She muttered.

"You're welcome."

"People are never going to respect me if keep doing shit like that."

"Of course they will. I think he may even have a crush on you."

"Eww, he's definitely gay."

"You think?"

"I know."

"It doesn't matter. You don't need the respect from punks like him. He wouldn't even bother you if you weren't a girl. If they aren't going to play fair then you shouldn't either. Besides, you can't lose. I have ten grand on you."

"Ten grand?" Mazda asked shocked. "Wait? You believe in me?"

"Woah, watch your language." Jensen said stepping away.

"You think I can do it?"

"I built an amazing machine. You'd have to be an dumbass not to win."

"Papi always said the driver was more important than the car."

"That's because he's never driven my ride."

"You bet on me so that means you think I can do it."

"Of course you can do it. You've won the last five tournaments you've been in."

"Thanks for believing in me." Mazda said with an abrupt hug.

"Zoom don't you think you're going a little overboard? I don't like this."

"No"

"You can let go of me now."

"Not yet"

"Stop, this is weird. Why don't you look for Lex and do this with him?"

"You're my brother too. I love you Jenny."

"Ew"

"Look for me for what?" Alexus asked coming up beside them. "Isn't this cute."

"Lexi! You made it!" Mazda exclaimed letting go of one brother to embrace the other.

"You had your doubts?"

"You never know. Things come up."

"You know I'll always make time for you." He said placing his arm over his younger sister.

"Yeah, keep her away from me." Jensen told his older brother.

"He doesn't like to be hugged apparently."

"That's not true." Alexus said mockingly bringing his younger brother into a manly hug. "What's up bro?"

"Not you too; I just saw you yesterday."

"Want another?" Alexus teased opening his arms once again.

"No, I think I'm good for a few months." Jensen said stepping away.

"Well get used to it Grinch. The whole family is here."

"Really? Everyone?" Mazda asked.

"Yeah pretty much. Haven't you two been on Whatsapp? The messages have been nonstop."

"I muted mine."

"Did Vanessa come?" Jensen asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, she's with her parents somewhere, but we have to get back to the tent. Papi sent me looking for you."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Play it cool bro. Don't forget this day ain't about you."

"I know. I just have to use the bathroom."

"Right", Alexus said sarcastically.

"Didn't you two go on a date last week?" Mazda inquired.

"She would not put it in those words." Jensen told her.

"Ahh so you have been hanging out." The eldest said raising an eyebrow.

"You can call it that. I've been trying to take your advise."

"There's hope for you yet, young padawan."

"I actually may hate you."

"Nah, no you don't." Alexus said scuffing up his hair playfully.

"Hey! Did y'all forget we had a race to win?" Dom bellowed angrily a few feet away.

"Sorry Papi!" Mazda said sprinting to her trailer.

"You two come with me." Dom told his sons.

"I have to take a leak." Jensen responded.

"We don't have time for that. There's only two hours left and I found a circuit error in her car."

"That's impossible. I checked it over like three times."

"Well it looks like it's been tampered with. I'm going to check the cameras, but I'm also going to need you to get that car racing ready. There are a lot of people betting against your sister today, so I want someone next to that car at all times."

"Alright", Jensen said making his way to the tent.

"Do you think someone really looked under her hood?" Alexus asked his father.

"The car's been here since last night. So it could be. Either that or Jensen was distracted."

"It's not like him to make that type of mistake."

"Exactly, just because snipping wires is harder to do here than on the streets doesn't mean it doesn't happen in the pro-circuit. I'm going to go file an official report. Get your uncle Brian and do some snooping."

"Yes sir", Alexus nodded.

Back in the trailer, Mazda was attempting to ease her nerves while she dressed and dealt with the women in her family. "How you feeling sweetie?" Mia asked her. "You look tense. I can get a masseuse here if we need one. I think there is still some time."

"No, Tía I'm fine. I just need to get in the right headspace right now. I'm just a little worried because they haven't called me for practice yet."

"Well honey, some stages take a little longer to put together." Mercedes told her Goddaughter. "But when those lights come on you have to give them hell"

"Even if the stage isn't ready, you always have to be." Vanessa added. "I've learned that the hard way."

"You think there is something wrong with the track? Oh my God. What if there's something wrong with my car?"

"Why would you say that? Don't you see she's already nervous?" Simone scolded Vanessa.

"I'm sorry that's not what I meant." The young musician corrected. "You'll do amazing no matter what because you're incredible."

"Thanks"

"In any case Jensen would make sure you had everything you needed."

"Baby girl every thing will be just fine." Simone comforted taking the young Toretto's hand. "We're all proud of you no matter what. You're make-up is also on fleek."

"You're welcome." Mia said to her niece. "No one will catch you at a bad angle today."

"Yeah, and tonight we got karaoke." Sophia, Simone's daughter, chimed in. "Whether you win or lose, we're going to have a good time tonight. Your mom does a really good Joan Jett cover."

"Ooh yes, Karaoke in Germany is like a tradition now." Vanessa added with a sigh. "Your grandmother always had me laughing."

"Are y'all really talking about Karaoke in here when there's a race about to start out there?" Letty asked as she came up the trailer stairs.

"We're just letting the little one know that we have her back no matter what." Simone informed her.

"How sweet, but I think the little one needs to finish getting ready."

"Are you kicking us out?" Mercedes asked appalled.

"Yes, you're working her up. I need her focused."

"Do you know how long it took me to get here?"

"Just as long as the rest of us." Mia added with a smirk.

"Well then I guess I now know that my presence isn't appreciated at these events."

"'Cede get out"

"You're so rude."

"I can live with that. I'll see you guys out there." The women all stood and kissed the young girl good luck.

"Thanks", Mazda told her mother letting out a deep breath as soon the trailer cleared.

"I know how overwhelming they can be."

"Is the car ready?"

"Almost, your brother is tweaking a few things. How are you feeling?"

"Anxious, we should be in the pit by now."

"We'll be there soon enough."

"You know Mami, I've been thinking a lot about Mama these last few days."

"Your grandmother came to me in a dream last night."

"Really? I had a dream with her too." Mazda responded in surprise.

"What did she say to you?"

"Um, it was a weird dream. It felt so real. I was at her house, and we were watching a novela like we used to. The characters were racecar drivers and she kept pointing out how they didn't compare to us. She kept boasting about you and me. It was sort of like she was hyping me up."

"Well she's right. We're one hell of a family. She always told me, _'Los ganadores nunca abandonan y los que abandonan nunca ganan.'_ **(Those who win never abandon and those who abandon never win.)** The reason we've been so successful is because we've always supported and loved each other. You're going to kill it out there no matter what. You know what it takes to win, but you also know it's not the most important thing. Not many seventeen year-olds can call themselves pro-racers, let alone get a spot in this tournament. We all love you regardless of what happens on the track, and I've never been more proud of you than I am right now." Letty said embracing her daughter.

"Thanks Mami"

"We all have an angel looking down on us now."

"I almost thought she wouldn't make it up there." Mazda joked in the midst of their hug.

"God knows it was a long shot, but for the most part my mother was a good person. She was just a little vulgar sometimes."

"That's for sure."

"She's up there protecting us. She's always going to be with us one way or another."

"Sometimes I think I sense her, but I just figured I must have been crazy."

"No, it's really her. Trust that feeling. It means there are good things to come." Letty said before getting to eye level with her daughter. "When you go in there, I want you to ignore everyone. They're going to try to get in your head so don't let them."

"I know. It's not my first race." The young girl said confidently.

"It's your first Formula 1 race. This is when you prove yourself to everyone. Do you hear me? Do you want to be a Formula 1 driver?"

"Yes mam"

"You have to prove it to them. You have to prove it to me, and most of all you have to prove it to yourself. Do you believe in yourself?"

"I do. I can do it."

"What are you going to do differently?"

"Shorten the width of my turns?"

"What else?"

"I can't exhaust the engine."

"Good", Letty told her. "You're more than a woman behind the wheel."

"I am more than a woman behind the wheel." Mazda repeated back.

"You are better than any rookie out there."

"I am better than any rookie out there."

"You're going to win."

"I am going to win."

"Say it like you mean it."

"I am going to win!"

"That's my girl." Letty said massaging Mazda's shoulders. "It's game time." There was a knock on the door and then Dom peeked his head in.

"Is she ready?"

"I'm ready." The young girl affirmed.

"How's the car looking?"

"Pretty good, we're moving it now."

"Did you tell Jensen to switch the engine? We can't afford this to be one of his experiments." Letty asked her husband.

"It's the V8, I installed it myself."

"Mami, Jensen designed the original car engine and was able to go from 0 to 100 in 3.8 seconds."

"I know honey, but the engine is a prototype and illegal. We don't want it giving out before the race is over. Focus on your technique. Let us focus on the car."

"Mazda I want you to climb inside before the race." Her father informed her. "I had the safety features tested four times, but I still want to know everything feels right once you're in it."

"Of course, lets do it." The young girl said grabbing her helmet. They made their way to the pit. Where Dom adjusted her seating features accordingly. She did a couple test runs around the practice track and seemed to be in pretty good shape.

"How does she feel?" He asked her.

"Good, damn good."

"That's what I like to hear. Remember everything your grandfather taught you about control."

"You weren't a bad teacher yourself."

"Yeah, but he's the best."

"There's no denying that."

"Who are you going to watch out for? You need to make sure you're aware."

"22, 58, and 73"

"Stay clear of them. They are excellent drivers, but they like to play dirty."

"I know Papi."

"If anything feels off. You let me know right away. I'm just a headset away. No one knows this car better than you." Dom told her seriously.

"I got it."

"I'm right here if you need anything."

"I know Papi."

"The helmet feels good? Nothing's loose?" Dom continued to ask as his overprotective nature took over.

"Everything feels great."

"You can do this."

"I am going to do this." Mazda said arrogantly causing her father to smirk.

"That's my girl. I love you baby." He said pecking her.

"I love you too Papi."

"Go kick some ass!"

"They have no idea what's coming." The young girl said as her father sealed her in and Jensen tested the air pressure one last time. She gave them a thumbs signaling she was ready for the starting grid.

"There she goes." Letty said to her husband. "Can you believe it? She's almost all grown up."

"She'll never be grown up to me, but I'm damn proud right now. She's living her dream."

"We did good Papa." Letty told him with an endearing kiss. "Just one more to go."

"Yeah, we've come a long way."

"What wrong?" She asked noticing the hint of worry on his face. "Are you worried she won't place?"

"No, that's not it. I could care less about that."

"Then what is it?"

"I didn't want to tell her this, but someone tried messing with the electrical circuits in that Ferrari."

"What?" The Latina gasped. "You're joking right? This person must have a death wish."

"I almost pulled her, but Jensen and I were able to fix it."

"Someone attempted to put my baby in danger?"

"Potentially, but we're investigating."

"They're about to learn today. I'm feeling a press leak coming on. This is not something we're staying quiet about."

"I like that idea. I've already reported it."

"You got Brian on this?"

"Yes, we should be hearing back shorty."

"Whoever did this will never race again. I'll make sure of it." Letty said callously.

"We're on the committee for a reason." Dom smirked at her.

"Fuck yeah we are. I'm about to demolish someone's career, and I'm going to love every second of it."

"Ana would be so proud of you right now."

"No one knew how to fuck someone over better than my mother." She said superciliously. "There is no woman like a Latina scorned."

"I would put my money on the German kid. He was given her a hard time earlier." Jensen said coming beside them.

"I hope you did something about that." Dom indirectly asked as he continued to monitor the track grid.

"Of course", Jensen answered. "If it was him, I hope for his sake that he never finds himself alone on a dark dreary night."

"I'm sure we can arrange a situation in where he does."

"Easy, we don't even know yet." Letty said.

"We might now." Dom said looking down at his phone and answering the call. "Brian tell me you found something."

"Verstappen"

"It sound like I owe my son some money."

"Ahh so it was him." Jensen smirked.

"It seems that Ivan Verstappen made his way to your end of the lot last night. He's the father of Lucas Verstappen who's racing today. I don't have actual footage of him doing it, but there is footage of him going into the garage where Mazda's car was and his son's car wasn't."

"Interesting, is Lex with you?"

"Yes, I'll put him on the phone."

"What do you want me to do Pa?" His son asked immediately.

"Copy the footage send it to TMZ anonymously. Then I want you to have your uncle Vince find this Ivan and send him a message."

"What message?"

"One that's bloody."

"Got it"

"You're not allowed to get your hands dirty. You hear me?"

"Understood"

"I want you back here before this race is over. Your sister hears nothing about this." Dom said as he waved at his daughter one last time as she drove to her place.

"Will do", Alexus obliged before hanging up.

"Sometimes I think we're part of the mafia." Their second born commented.

"Jensen don't be silly. When we break laws, we do it legally", Letty pointed out to her son. "You need to be mindful of your actions."

"You know that doesn't make any sense, right?"

"Shh, it's show time." Dom said placing his headset on. "Baby can you hear me?"

"Yes, loud and clear." His daughter answered back.

"You're by the end of the line so make sure that as soon a that light turns green you get on the inside as soon as you can. That way you can muscle your way through to the front." He coached Mazda.

"On it", She said calmly.

"Bring it home mama!" Letty yelled into his mike.

"Can you tell Mami that my goal tonight isn't to go deaf?" Mazda said sarcastically as she watched the traffic light.

"She's just a little excited honey." Dom smiled into his headset. "Spot Verstappen"

"He's been spotted."

"Do me a favor"

"What?"

"Smoke 'em!"

"With pleasure", the young girl grinned as she hit the gas pedal. "Woohoo! Here we go!"


End file.
